The Unintentional Vacation of Ron
by Triaxx2
Summary: When Ron is injured, and put out of action, Kim gains a temporary partner, to help her track down a stolen weapon. But there's more to her partner than meets the eye, and it leads to interesting times, for Kim and Shego. DONE.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:I do not own Kim Possible, or any characters involved. This is somewhat AU, though only since my characters exist.

---

"Ron! Look out!" Kim screamed, knowing she was to late already. He turned just in time to avoid the upper half of the burst of gun fire, but one of the rounds from the lower half punched through his right leg, and he fell to his left, into the crushing embrace of a pair of swinging I-beams. The factory was full of them, and he hadn't seen those. The huge building was mostly dominated by crates, but the area where they were fighting was an open spot, near the doors. Rufus leapt screaming from Ron's outstretched hand to hit the button to release Kim. Her hand dove for her pocket, and she pulled a flat, gray disc. She whipped her arm out, sending it spinning through the air, to impact the last henchman in the chest, where it burst into a spray of military grade mace. He screamed out, and dropped the gun, then dropped to the ground as she hit him, with a flying kick. The seniors waved at her as they rose on the ladder to the chopper. She growled, but heard Ron groaning. She turned towards him instead, hitting her knees, and sliding to a stop, just short of slamming into him.

"Hey, KP. Did you get 'em?" He asked, with the usual grin. Rufus appeared from around a piece of machinery.

"Yeah Ron, I got 'em." She smiled, and pulled the Kimmunicator. "Wade, can I get an Ambulance, Ron's been injured."

"Got it, they'll be there in five minutes." The tech guru replied. After two years, he hadn't changed much, but he'd upgraded his room. He didn't have to get out of bed anymore if he chose not to. He did, but everything in the room came to him now. He was practicing Karate when she called.

"Thanks." Kim said, and switched the Kimmunicator off. Two years hadn't changed her much, though she liked to think it had. Ron had changed though. Most of the freckles faded away, and he was more self-confident now, though it seemed he was still as clumsy as usual, she could see it was all an act. Idly, she had wondered why they were no longer as comfortable around each other as they had been. Neither was involved with anyone else, Josh having moved out of state, and Zita still less than enthusiastic, despite Ron's various, and sundry attempts to change her opinion. Kim ran her hand along his thigh, and felt both the entrance, and exit wounds. She heard the sirens, and rose to see the paramedics arrive. "Here, he's been shot, and I think the other leg is broken."

"Right, we'll take it from here." The lead paramedic said. Kim saw Ron blushing, and realized they were both female paramedics.

"Hey ladies," He started, and Kim walked away with a sigh. The police followed the paramedics, taking the groggy guard into custody. Kim knelt, and picked up what had started this mess. A small piece of silver. A microchip, with the schematics for the worlds only orbital comet defense system, embedded within it. She pocketed it, and watched as they wheeled Ron out. She lifted Rufus to her shoulder, and walked out, heading the other direction. She wanted to go with Ron, but she had a score to settle first.

---

Half an hour later, at the hospital she found Ron's parents pacing the floor of the waiting room. She looked, and felt horrible, because she'd just come from a fight with the Seniors. She'd put them out of business, and had it not been for a perfect control on her temper, and the timely arrival of the police, she'd have made it permanent. As it was, she was tired, and worried.

"Hey, how's Ron?" She asked Mr. Stoppable, since Ron's mother was crying. He never had a chance to answer, because his wife heard Kim's voice, and snapped out.

"He'll live, no thanks to you!" She growled, a few inches from Kim's face. "You and your stupid missions, always putting him in some kind of danger. If you hadn't been so stupid, and reckless, he wouldn't have had to come to your rescue." She ended there, but Kim could tell she wanted to say more. :Fine. She wants to say more, then let her, but I'm getting my say first.: Two years hadn't done anything for her temper.

"No thanks to me?" Kim began softly. "Entirely thanks to me. Without me, he'd have been killed a long, long time ago. But you know, he's grown since then. He came to rescue me. He didn't have to. Anyone else would have called the cops, and let them deal with it. He entered that fight, outnumbered, eight to one. He managed to take down five of them. Two ran, and the last is the one that shot him. He's the only reason I'm still alive. IF you have a problem with that. You can take it up with me. I daresay, I can't do this without him. And you know what. I'm not about to let you, or anyone else stop me. If he decides to quit then I will. I know Ron though. He won't quit, because I won't. As for danger, there is nothing that we can get into, that we cannot get back out of. I guarantee you that. Ron has saved me more than just this once. Without him, I wouldn't be standing here. If you don't agree with that..." Kim was cut off as her mother entered the room.

"I talked with his doctor. You two can go see him now." The Stoppable's walked out. Both perfectly calm where Kim's mother could see them, but they each threw a glance over their shoulder as they left. Mrs. Stoppable's of anger, and dislike, Mr. Stoppable's of simple thankfulness. "He gave me a message for you."

"What?" Kim said taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"He wanted me to tell you, it wasn't your fault. He doesn't blame you, and doesn't want you to blame yourself. I don't know why he'd think that." Her mother shrugged.

"Actually, I WAS, kind of thinking that." Kim admitted. "I guess, it's just guilt."

"Well, he's right you know." Her mother shrugged. Kim nodded. "Don't worry, it's only a broken leg. The Gunshot will heal, and he'll be back to normal before you know it." She gave Kim a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to head home." She said, and did just that, before the Stoppable's returned. Being Friday, she was in no real hurry to get home, but she didn't feel like any of her usual activities. She headed straight home.


	2. Chapter Two

"Wait." Kim said, Monday morning, as she was getting ready for school. "I can't take a mission until Ron is better."

"Kim, I know you don't want to, but it's imperative." Wade replied, now sitting at his computer. He didn't have to unless something was going on, and that worried her. She sighed.

"Alright, what is the problem?" She asked, as she rummaged in the closet.

"Drakken, and Shego. They've stolen a weapon of sorts." Wade replied. She heard a beep. On the Kimmunicator, a schematic appeared. "It's called the Sonic Miner, for stone, and ore mining. It uses sound waves to cut the stone."

"Like a mining laser?" Kim asked.

"Not exactly. A mining laser can only cut in two dimensions. The length, and width of the stone. That leaves the back anchored. The sonic miner on the other hand, vibrates the molecules around the edges of the block, so that it comes out clean and is separated in all directions." A holographic display appeared over the Kimmunicator as she stepped back to dress. A tiny holo wade lifted a device similar to the schematic, a large silver tube, with several wires running along the sides, and wrapping around one end. He fired, and the wall of the rock tunnel began to shake and he pulled back. The rock slid out a few inches. A pair of faceless miners appeared, with a third driving a truck. They hooked the rock to the truck, and drug it out and away. Holo-wade did a few jumping jacks, and then dropped the miner. It exploded. "It is a bit unstable, so if you drop it..." Wade left it hanging, but she could guess.

"Right, and this is a military project how?" Kim asked putting a foot on the table to tie her shoe.

"They were looking at it for rapid base construction purposes." Wade said with a grin. "It was being developed by an outside company, a Techtronics. They specialize in mining, and heavy construction equipment. It's a division of Xanatos enterprises. They do, pretty much everything."

"Great, how am I supposed to do this without Ron?" Kim asked, tying the other shoe now.

"The military has solved that problem. They've found a mercenary willing to assist you as long as you need. He's worked with them for a while. I know him. Here's his photo." The face that appeared on the screen was not exactly what she had expected. With average features, but a long scar on the left side of his face, he appeared to have been in a knife fight. Dark brown hair, and blue eyes seemed to dominate his face, but the thing that really made her nervous was the slight frown he wore. She didn't know why, but there was something about it, and the eyes, that made her think there was more to him than he let on. "Interesting, huh?"

"Yeah, really." Kim mumbled, as she grabbed her backpack.

"Something else you'll find interesting. He's only eighteen." Wade watched her expression flatten. "Hey, you fight supervillian's on a day-to-day basis, what's with that expression.

"Nothing, guess I'm just not in the mood to deal with some militaristic jerk." Kim sighed.

"Don't worry, he's transferred in, and I managed to get Bonnie transferred out for the duration. This guy won't have to leave until Ron is, healed, and Bonnie's gone until he does." Wade grinned. "His name is Adam."

"Great. I just hope he doesn't try and take over." Kim sighed, and stepped out the door.

---

"I won!" Felix laughed, tilting his chair onto it's back wheels. Ron appeared around the corner, utterly tired. Kim sighed.

"You cheated." Ron grumbled at Felix.

"Who was throwing oil bombs?" Felix asked.

"Ron!" Kim scolded. "Cheating in a wheel chair race?"

"And he demanded a head start." Felix chuckled.

"Ron!" Kim yelled again. He laughed.

"Relax, KP, it's all in fun." Ron turned to Felix. "Go again?"

"Of course." They turned, and Kim was about to say something, but Monique grabbed her by the arm, and drug her away. Ron and Felix lunged forwards around the corner, and slammed into Mr. Barkin, but they kept on going.

"STOPPABLE!" Barkin screamed, and took off after them.

---

"Trust me, Kim, this one's worth a look." Monique assured the teen heroine. "I want a piece of this one." She was grinning. Kim sighed. Monique was, now notoriously famous for her ability to get a date for the dances held on occasion. Or lack there of. She was she admitted to Kim, tired of showing up with her and Ron. 'Not that I don't appreciate the help, but...'

When they arrived on the scene, it was impossible to see the new student for the other cheerleaders around him. Kim used her status as head cheerleader, and Monique as a pry bar, to push through to the center of the circle. There, as she'd expected, was her temporary partner. He didn't have the same frown on his face, but instead a smile that looked familiar. The eyes though, were unexpected. There was a depth there, almost an agelessness, that one only expected from a mystic, not a high school student, or mercenary. Even someone that was both. The brown hair on his head, didn't seem to do him justice. Monique stepped forwards and introduced them.

"Hello, I'm Monique, and this is Kim." He dropped to one knee, and took Monique's hand. He kissed the back of it, and she sighed, then started to faint. Kim's expression flattened, and her arm snapped out snake like to catch the front of Monique's shirt.

"So, you're Adam." Kim said. It was a statement, rather than a question. He said nothing, as he stood. He was dressed in dark blue denim jeans, and a denim coat, with several pockets. He also wore a pair of gloves, leaving the fingers free. Denim as well, even though they were white, she noted, as she shook the hand he offered.

"And you must be the infamous Kim Possible. A pleasure to meet you. It will probably be equally a pleasure to work with you." She squeezed the hand, and he squeezed back. After a moment she let go.

"We'll talk about that later. I've got to get to class now." Kim said, and turned on her heel. She didn't see him shrug, and turn the other way.

"Kim, what was that?" Monique asked as they walked.

"What was what?" Kim replied, still trying to calm herself down.

"I think you like him." Monique said. Kim flashed her a glance. "I know you do." She laughed.

"He's cute, how can I not?" Kim replied. "Don't worry, he's not my type." She said with a head shake.

"And what type would that be?" Monique asked.

"Doesn't matter, class." Kim pointed to the door. Monique sighed.

---

Kim sighed. Adam wasn't there at lunch, and she was glad. Ron appeared and Monique sat down. It seemed Kim was the only one that was glad he wasn't around. Ron sighed.

"I wanted to meet him." Ron chuckled. "Any news on your new temporary partner?"

"He's the transfer student." Kim informed him.

"Well, Booyah." He laughed. "What's the matter?" He asked, concerned at the look on her face.

"He just seems like the controlling type." Kim said, shaking her head. "I get the feeling I'm going to have trouble convincing him I'm the leader, and he's the side kick." Ron laughed.

"Just let your natural Kimness show through, that'll do it for you. Ow." Ron winced as she kicked him under the table. She blinked.

"Sorry, forgot." He shook his head.

"S'a'right." He grimaced.


	3. Chapter Three

The rest of the day passed unremarkably, and it wasn't until after she'd left cheerleading practice that she saw him again. He was waiting outside the school. Ron had waited for Kim, and she didn't see his eyes widen at the sight of the new student.

"ADAM!" Ron laughed as he rolled up. Kim stopped, her jaw hanging open.

"Hey yah, Ronnie." Ron sighed.

"Dude, please, don't?" Ron asked. Adam laughed, and nodded. "So, you still have it?"

"Of course." Adam pulled a small sheathed knife from his backpack, and Ron pulled on from his. They each held up the knife in one hand, and a rock in the other.

"Am I missing something?" Kim asked.

"Adam and I are old friends. You didn't meet him at Wannaweep, remember?" Ron shuddered as he said the name. She nodded. "Adam was there. We became friends, and gave each other a knife, as a symbol of friendship."

"But, since the giving of a knife is symbolic of cutting the ties of friendship, we exchanged stones, to make it a trade, rather than a gift." Adam finished the thought.

"Great." Kim sighed. She started to say something, but the Kimmunicator cut her off. She whipped it out. "Go, Wade."

"Drakken and Shego have been spotted. In the area west of Las Vegas." Wade reported.

"Great, Wade, can you call in some favors? We'll need a ride." Kim said.

"Isn't that a bit cumbersome?" Adam asked.

"I've never had any troubles with it." Kim grunted back.

"Allow me to provide the transportation." Adam offered. Kim stared a moment, then turned back to Wade.

"Do you mind? Seems he wants to take over."

"No problem." Wade replied, and she flipped off the Kimmunicator. Adam tossed Ron his back pack, and grabbed his belt buckle, twisting it sideways. He pulled it off, and popped open the cover. :Damn he's good looking.: Kim thought, then realized exactly what she'd just thought. :Where did that come from? Didn't I just tell Monique he's not my type? Ah, who cares. He is fun to look at.:

"Right, we need, flying, fast, and nimble." He mumbled to himself, and she watched him push a combination of buttons. One marked with a bird. One with a Rabbit. The last, was marked with an Archer. He turned his face to the sky shading his eyes. Kim looked as well, and after a moment, so did Ron. As he looked a spot appeared in the sky, growing rapidly into the shape of an aircraft. As it slowed, and descended, Kim judged it about eight feet across, and twelve feet long. On each corner, a massive rotary engine sat, humming quietly. The craft settled on the ground and the engines switched off. A hologram appeared before them, of a young woman, only a little older than Kim. She ignored Ron and Kim, and turned to Adam.

"Genesis is at your service. Lord Johnathon sends his regards." She said calmly, and vanished. Adam sighed.

"That's just great." He muttered and motioned for Kim to take the lead. She turned back to Ron.

"Go for it KP. I know you'll be fine, and with him as backup, you won't even miss me." He laughed. She stared a moment, and he waved her on. "Have fun." He laughed, and backed up. She smiled, and ascended the stairs. When she reached the top of them, she found a surprise.

"Where are the seats?" She asked, a little unnerved.

"There aren't any, these are to keep you on." He waved at four steel rods, each with a curved flat piece of steel at the top, and two dangling straps. He was already strapped to one next to a black box suspended on four rods. At the base, a small door in the deck of the ship was open, showing where it came through. Kim noticed that there were smaller doors at the base of each of the rods. She stepped forwards and strapped into one of them. Adam reached over and flipped a trio of switches. "You should meet her in a minute." He mumbled, apparently only half speaking to Kim.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked irritably.

"I think he means me." A hologram, the same young woman from before appeared. Her hair was cut short, military style, except it was an electric blue color. Even the clothes she wore were military styled, if not exactly standard issue. The top was cut low, though not over-provocatively low. The bottom was fairly high up, though lower than Kim's own shirt. She was also wearing shorts, and all of it seemed to be camouflage. Adam cleared his throat. "What?" The hologram asked. It appeared to be a real woman, with the same range of facial expressions.

"Forget shoes?" He asked, with only the tinges of his face coloring. Kim stared. She noticed that the hologram was barefoot. The hologram wasn't about to take any gripe though.

"No. I never forget anything. I simply chose not to wear them." She said, and turned to Kim. "Shego?"

"No." Kim responded, glaring.

"No, this is Kim Possible." Adam supplied. "Register her for command please."

"Oh, of course. Coded for command." The hologram stared.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, ignoring Adam.

"Shego and Adam go way..." The hologram turned towards Adam. "Oh, sore subject, right. Forgot about that. Guess you'll have to let him tell you."

"Alright glorious leader, are we going, or are we going to let them get away?" Adam grunted. Kim noticed the box had vanished.

"What now?" Kim asked.

"Just feed Genny the co-ordinates, she'll handle the flying." He shrugged. (Note: It's pronounced the same as with a J.)

"Alright." Kim nodded. "Genny?"

"My nickname." The hologram supplied. "My full designation, is Genesis class, command and control pad, Mark one, software version one, AI version one."

"Wonder why we shortened it?" Adam joked. Kim pulled her Kimmunicator.

"Oh, here's the co-ordinates. But, can we stop by my house first? I need to change." Genny nodded. After said quick stop, Kim fed them in, and the ship bolted forwards. Adam had taken hold of the rod and Kim decided it was also a good idea. As the craft accelerated, the deck began to sink, and a windshield rose in front of them, and sides rose. There was now a fairly quiet eddy, as the holographic speedometer showed them reaching mach one-point-five. Adam turned to Kim.

"I have a question, oh glorious leader." He smiled, winningly. At least she hoped it was.

"Please, call me Kim. Now, what's your question?" Kim said, trying to be nice.

"That was it, what should I call you." He shrugged. "Got a plan?"

"Nothing at the moment, let's see how they're doing, then we'll come up with something." Kim replied. She shuddered. "I'm not being very nice, am I?"

"We've never worked together before, and you're worried." Adam shrugged. "It's natural. Normally, I work entirely alone." He laughed. "If you're even half as good as Ron says you are, I'll have a cake walk."

"What do you mean, as Ron says I am?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"We've been pen pals since Wannaweep." He shrugged. "I thought you knew."

"He never told me. So what's this I hear about you and Shego?" Kim asked. Adam smiled. Genny interupted.

"Radar contact on small hover craft. Power signature on board matches the Sonic Miner." She reported, not appearing. The ship slowed and the deck rose, to level with the rest, the windshield, and side windows retracting.

"Match speeds, and close to within fifteen feet of the rear." Adam said. As the speedometer cranked down to just under a hundred miles an hour, Kim glared. "Sorry, can't resist."

"I guess it's alright. Ron's mentioned I tend to be too take charge." She smiled.


	4. Chapter Four

Meanwhile, aboard Drakken's hover craft...

"With this, I can break into the Casino Vaults under Las Vegas." Drakken laughed, holding it above his head. There were three henchmen in the hover craft, and Shego was driving. The three henchmen and Shego all had a hand resting on the eject button for the seat they were sitting in.

"Sounds like a plot from a movie, Dr. D." Shego laughed. His face fell for a moment.

"Did they succeed?" He asked.

"Actually, yes." Shego said, and chuckled. "Of course, they didn't have Kim Possible behind them."

"I'll drive." One of the henchman said, standing up. He switched places with Shego. She turned over the back of the hovercraft and yelled something that they couldn't hear.

"Nice ride, Princess!" Shego yelled as the two came insight of each other.

"Thanks!" Kim yelled back. "This is nice, they can't reach us, so we don't have to fight."

"What makes you think they can't reach us?" Adam asked eyes dancing.

"We're to far, Shego and I are good, but I don't think either of us can jump 15'." Kim said.

"Forgot we're both moving princess?" Shego asked, as she, and two of the henchman landed.

"Yes, actually." Kim popped the buckle on her belt, and flipped into the air, as Shego charged. The rods retracted, as Adam popped his own belt, and motioned the henchmen to come after him. They did, both at once.

---

"Forget it Princess, I know about your little sidekick. You can't win." Shego laughed as she snapped out with a kick that Kim ducked with ease. She grunted as the return kick hit her in the back.

"I think I can. My temp seems to be doing his job just fine." Kim laughed, and blocked a strike from Shego, taking great care around the glowing hands. Shego laughed, and kicked at Kim's side, Kim twisted clear and snapped her own foot up, striking Shego in the stomach, and causing her to double forwards, as Kim whirled around with the other leg slamming her in the back. Shego hit the deck hard.

---

Adam ducked under the left henchman, and kneed the one on the right in the stomach, then snapped his leg straight, catching the other in the middle of the back. A whirling staff caught him in the back of the head, and he tumbled towards the edge, but caught himself, and flipped into the air, landing on the shoulders of the staff wielder. Then he saw the other henchman had a staff as well. Adam grinned, seeing a possibility for mischief. Kim and Shego were busy, and Drakken didn't seem to be able to get the Sonic Miner to work, he had them all to himself. He kicked off the man he was standing on, as the staff whirled for his legs, landing between balanced on one leg. The second man swept his staff around to take out that leg, but Adam had counted on that, and flipped to his hands, splitting out and kicking them both in the face. He dropped, and swept his legs around dropping them both to the ground.

---

"What's the matter, tired Kimmie?" Shego asked. :She's a fine one to talk.: Kim thought laughingly. The were both leaning forwards, panting hard. This was not as easy as usual, because of the restricted movement aboard the aircraft. Even though it was relatively short drop, of only one hundred and fifty feet to the ground, that was still a dangerous fall. Kim watched Adam over Shego's shoulder, as he danced around the henchmen. :Bet he'd not be having so much fun if he had to fight Shego. Then again, he's probably trained to fight on top of this thing.: A blast of sound from the Sonic Miner echoed over head. Drakken had figured it out. Kim swore. "Nice mouth Kimmie." Shego said.

"Bite me." Kim growled, and slid forwards, bringing her foot across and slamming Shego in the jaw. Shego rolled with the blow, so it only split her lip. She came to her feet, and leapt, bringing her foot up to catch Kim in the face. Kim twisted around, and almost over backwards, and grabbed the foot, flinging Shego around, for the ground. Shego flipped, and started to slide over the edge, but her powers dug groves in the deck and she caught the edges.

"Not good enough princess." Shego laughed, and pulled herself up.

---

Adam meanwhile twisted around, similar to Kim's move, as the two energy staves whipped above and below him. He dropped his hands to the ground, and then kicked one in the jaw then whipped both feet up, and kicked the other henchman in the jaw. Drakken fired and Adam dropped to the ground.

"Genesis! Evasive action!" The craft dropped and accelerated around below Drakken's hovercraft, so that he couldn't fire at them. The henchman driving was doing a remarkable job of piloting, to try and keep the Genesis in firing line. As the ship pitched, and rolled to keep it's occupants from becoming targets, fighting became more difficult. Adam had in fact as Kim suspected, trained to fight on top of the Genesis, but not like this. They ended up back to back, Kim fighting Shego and Adam battling the Henchmen. "Kim, any bright ideas?"

"This is usually Rufus cue." She called, blocking a punch. Shego kicked up, and Kim blocked that. "Can this roll completely over?"

"Not a good idea!" Adam responded, blocking the staves again. "If I extend the rods for us to grab they'll be able to as well."

"Can you take down those two henchmen?" She asked.

"Doubt it, shall we change, and I'll distract her while you take them?" Adam suggested.

"You can't take a pair of henchmen? Even Ron could manage that." Kim yelled back.

"I haven't got his sunny disposition." Adam yelled. "Shall I flip you, or would you rather flip me?"

"I'll flip." She said, and threw her arms into the air, Adam grabbed them, and they both pulled. The motion tossed him into the air, flipping over Shego. As he let go, Kim stepped back, and whipped her other foot around, and kicked out, catching them across the chin, and in one blow they fell.

Adam landed behind Shego, and she spun round.

"YOU!" She growled, nastily. With an animalistic snarl, she lunged, powers raging not only along her hands, but along her entire arms. He swore, and ducked the first series of punches, and kicked out, hitting her in the chest. She ignored it, and he rolled back, now on the edge of the aircraft. Shego charged, but Drakken's henchman managed some fancy flying, and Drakken managed a shot. The blast cut close over head as the Genesis pitched sideways, and Kim was forced to catch the other two henchmen to keep them from sliding off. Shego stumbled and her powers flickered out as she grabbed the safety rail. She kicked out at Adam, and then fought her way up as the craft regained level flight. She re-ignited her hands, and started towards Adam, but never made it as Kim tackled her. Adam was still hanging off the rail as she and Kim battled. Neither was able to make any progress. The Genesis finally rolled the other way to get clear of another shot from Drakken, and Adam climbed the side. Kim and Shego continued fighting even hanging off the other side. The ship leveled out, and they climbed back up.

"Kim, leave her to me, stop Drakken!" Adam yelled. She nodded.

"Be careful." Kim yelled, grinning. "Genesis, get me so I can jump to the other craft." She yelled. Adam dropped flat and the engines slammed out. The ship dropped nearly to the deck. Both Kim and Shego hit the deck, and the engines screamed in torment as they fired back to full power. There was a pause, where they were in almost free fall, then the air cushion caught them and the ship, and they rocketed above Drakken's hover craft. Kim drug the minions to the side, and tossed them over into the hovercraft, and then leapt after them. Shego lunged for Adam, but he was expecting it this time, and danced sideways. He never saw the kick she aimed for his chest, that dropped him on to the floor. She landed on top of him. He caught her right hand, aiming for his face but couldn't block the left heading for his stomach.

---

Kim, was having much better luck. She landed in the back seat, and Drakken brought the Sonic Miner around to blast her. He fired, and it flew past her, underneath the Genesis, rocking the ship, as well as the hovercraft. Kim leapt into the air, and came down, wrestling with him for grip of the weapon. The henchman was entirely focused on flying, and couldn't help. They swung dangerously close to a mountain, when Drakken threw Kim back, and she slammed into the henchman, who on instinct, threw the controls the other way. Genesis maintained the fifteen feet's distance she'd been ordered, and followed the hovercraft carefully, not wanting to get hit. Kim leapt, pushing off the henchman, which knocked them back into open air space. Drakken brought the Sonic Miner up, and fired in a sweeping arc, forcing Kim to duck, and the henchman slammed the control back to the right, as the ship swung against the mountain. Drakken growled, and aimed for Kim.

---

"You won't kill me." Adam yelled, as Shego's hand plunged.

"Won't I?" She asked. The hand burned through the shirt. His jacket had come open fighting with the henchmen, and he screamed in pain, as she burned a hole through his shirt, and left it glowing as the plasma her powers generated left it's mark on the shirt. Then it did so on his skin as she began to burn through his skin. He let go her other hand, hoping she'd end it, but she didn't. Instead she seemed now to be more interested in torturing him. :Fine, then let's play.: He reached up, and grabbed her shoulder.

"Fine Shego, you want to play nasty, let's play." He pulled.

---

At the same moment, Kim twisted around, and kicked the Sonic Miner downwards, knowing that could well set it off, but it didn't. Drakken fired though. The blast drilled straight through the craft, and it suddenly began to shake.

"Blast it boss, you just blew the power steering, and the electronic backup." The henchman yelled. Drakken chuckled nervously.

"But we can still fly, right?" He asked.

"Barely." The henchman yelled.

"Blast you Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled, and turned firing at the mountain side as they swung back against it, apparently trying to bring it down on the Genesis.

---

The Genesis only laughed. Sort of. It simply swung out. As Adam pulled on Shego's shoulder, her hand burned through faster, and then stopped, when it reached his back bone. She finally managed to pull free of his grasp, and stumble back. He rose to his feet, albeit very unsteadily.

"Fire Healing." He whispered, spewing blood. A burst of white flames spewed from the hole, and it sealed over some. There was still a hand print on his stomach. It and the shirt glowed green. A blast from the Sonic Miner ranged over head, as they started again.

"Genesis, close to five feet, I need help." The ship closed to jumping distance and Kim ducked under Drakken's flying arm, and caught him in the stomach. She turned, and saw the Genesis, and leapt through the air. She landed and rolled, slamming into Shego's legs, sending her sprawling to the deck. Kim stood, and saw Adam finishing buttoning his jacket. Drakken fired twice. Once at the mountain, then right away at the Genesis. The first blast brought the mountain down, and as the Genesis dodged, it swung straight into the blast. The armor protected only the actual ship, but the engine's were vulnerable. The port bow engine exploded from the blast. The ship, which was using all four engines for thrust, began to spin, and it slammed into Drakken's hover craft, tossing Shego overboard where she landed on Drakken's hovercraft. The ram, caused the villains craft to spin out of control, and bounce off the mountain. It also knocked the Sonic Miner out of the villains hands and it exploded on the mountainside, triggering further rubble. Kim tackled Adam as a rock headed for them, then the Genesis hit the mountain, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter Five

"I hate this job." That was the first thing Kim heard as she woke. :At this point in time, I can't help but agree with him.: She reached to rub her head, or tried to. She found her right arm was trapped, under a rock, and she couldn't pull it free. She sighed and reached up with the other hand.

"Adam, are you alright?" Kim asked, hearing a cough. "And why in hell can't I see? Are we underground?"

"That is the single stupidest question on earth." Adam muttered. "Yes, I'm alright. Are we underground? That would sort of depend on your definition of under ground. If you mean in a cave, or villains lair, no. If you mean, under several tons of rock, that can be considered ground, then yes. As for why you can't see, there's a lot of dust in the air, if you blink a few times, you'll be able to get it out." Not really having a better idea, she did so. Her vision cleared up rapidly. It wasn't so much a cave, as it was rubble from the rock slide. Light, and air were filtering in from above, so they wouldn't suffocate, and they could see. "Are you trapped?" Adam asked.

"Yes, my arm, are you?" Kim responded.

"Yes, my leg. Can you pull free?" He asked.

"No, the rubble is packed in so close I can't get any room to move and there's more on top of it, so I can't move what's closer. Can you?"

"No." Adam replied. "Think you can reach my arm? Maybe we can pull each other free." She nodded and stretched. It was an enormous effort, and both had to rest a moment when they finally managed it. Adam sighed.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked.

"Nothing in particular." He muttered. "Ready? Pull." He did, and so did she. After a moment, there seemed to be nothing happening, and he stopped.

"What's the matter, we're almost there. You can do it. Pull!" She called. He stared at her, and his eyes changed. She knew instantly, she'd gone to far, but it was to late to stop. He pulled, much harder than last time, and she felt her arm scraping on the rock. She howled in pain, but then it was gone, and her arm was free. She could see in the dim light, where the rocks had scraped the arm, and the hand. :Might make nice looking scars. Wonder if Adam has any?: She mentally slapped herself. Now was not the time to be pursuing fantasies. She looked over to see if he was still trapped, and he was. "What do I do?"

"Hold still." He said, and waved her off. He braced his foot, and pushed, growling as the rock scraped his leg, ripping the pant leg of, from about mid calf. The skin was scraped deeper than hers she could see, but was startled when he pulled clear and the entire cave seemed to come down. When it finally settled, she looked up, and saw that the rocks had settled where she had been trapped. Each of them large enough to kill her on it's own, the one where her head had been was enough to have crushed it. Realization dawned, almost instantly. He could have gotten free on his own, but he'd waited for her to wake. He could have gotten out on his own, and left her there. They'd probably have never found the body. She turned, to find him staring at her. But there was nothing in those eyes, except that same ageless look.

"Ow." Kim said, and realized she'd brushed her arm on her pants. She lifted it up, and examined the wound. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Adam stick his hand in his jacket pocket. He pulled a bright red object from it, and handed it to her. She realized it was a flashlight, and she grinned. With a twist she lit up everything around them, and then she examined her wound more closely. They were long scrapes, but they were shallow, and would heal with time. She realized then she was without her backpack.

"How's your arm?" Adam asked quietly.

"It's a bit banged up, but it'll be fine. Want me to look at your leg?" She asked. He nodded. She climbed across the rubble trying her best not to shift it. When she reached him she lifted the leg, but thankfully the worst of the damage was on top. It was somewhat worse than her injuries though. She had expected it to be. "We really should bandage this." She pointed out.

"What about your arm?" He asked, with a measure of pain in his voice.

"It'll be fine, your leg is a more immediate concern." She replied calmly. :He wants a battle of wills, then that's fine by me.:

"If your arm is infected, who will take care of my leg? I can reach to deal with your arm, but I can't reach my leg, and it'll require both of your arms to deal with my leg. You wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit, would you?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, I always carry one in my backpack." Kim said. He grunted and laid back.

"Here's your back pack." He pointed over his head, and she shone the light, on the pitiful looking strap, running under a rock, resting on bare ground. Under all the other rubble. She sighed. The Kimmunicator was in there as well. "I've got some water, and you can use my shirt for bandages."

"Won't you need it?" Kim asked, as she took the flask of water.

"Let's save that question for later." He replied, dodging smoothly as he unbuttoned his jacket. She shrugged, and tipped a bit of water out into her own cuts. She looked up, and froze. The shirt he slid off was glowing. Green. "What happened?" Kim asked. Adam raised an eyebrow. There was concern in her voice, that he really felt was unwarranted.

"Shego got me, it's no big deal." He shrugged, and handed her the shirt. "She does seem to have managed to poison me though, so I'll need to find the cure for it. I don't know if there's any around."

Kim stared, wondering how he could be so casual. "Is it fatal?"

"Usually." He replied, and leaned back against his jacket. She stared a moment, though now at the fact he was shirtless.

"Then how in hell can you be so calm?" Kim snarled. He shrugged, and yawned. She sighed. :He looks good. Ack. Kim snap out of it. You're the leader, so he's letting you lead, now, do it.: She yelled at herself. She tore strips off the shirt, and wrapped them around her arm, then tied them off. She washed the injuries on his leg, and then bandaged them as well. He smiled, and slipped his jacket on. She ignored him and turned towards the rest of the cave, she shone the light around, and... "Look, metal. What do you think it is?"

"It's me." The Genesis replied. "I am a tad stuck though." The hologram appeared before them. "System report?"

"Go for it." Adam waved.

"Three engines non-functional, one destroyed. Transmitters off-line. GPS off-line. Weapons disabled. Command systems functional. Main Power functional at one-third capacity." She finished. "What about you guys?"

"I scraped my arm, and Adam hurt himself." Kim reported, with a slight grin.

"Did something stupid again?" Genny asked.

"He saved my life." Kim said. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" She said, remembering they'd been talking all that time.

"Light sensitive system on the side. I didn't activate until I saw the flash from Adam's light. It puts out a different wavelength than most others do. All of those that would be looking for me do." She grinned. "Having fun?"

"What do you mean, fun?" Kim asked, eyes flashing.

"Well, his shirt is gone, and you're trapped in a cave..." Genny left it hanging.

"I'm tired, and really, not in the mood." Adam replied, saving Kim who was blushing, and seemed unable to answer. "Can you tell how thick this rubble is?"

"About five feet." She replied, unfazed. Kim managed to regain her composure. "If you want, I can bring down part of the wall, and give you an escape route."

"Please and thank you." Kim answered, pleased with the change of topic. Adam rose to his feet, wincing as he moved. "What are you doing?" Kim asked, as he walked over to stand beside her.

"You'll see. Go for it Genesis." The hologram vanished, and the wall began to shake. Behind them, where Adam had lain, a huge rock dropped, large enough to kill him. After a moment, the wall collapsed. Light flooded in, and Kim stepped out first, being faster, with two uninjured legs. Adam hobbled out a moment later.

"The sun is... oh no." Kim pointed. Adam looked.

"What? Never been away from home over night?" He asked, grinning.

"Can you call another ride?" She asked. He shook his head, and held up the ends of his belt.

"Shego melted it, and the belt." He mumbled something. She elbowed him. He grunted.

"What, I didn't hit you that hard." Kim asked. He chuckled.

"Cracked ribs." He answered, grimacing. She sighed.

"Come on, you big baby." She said, and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" He asked, puzzled.

"I saw a town while I was fighting Drakken." Kim pointed. "Not far that way." Adam sighed.

"If you say so." He shrugged, and limped after her. The only problem, he found, with Kim's leadership, was that she tended towards the direct approach. A mass of brambles provided an excellent demonstration of this.

"Wait here, I'll break a path." Kim said, and started ahead. Adam stared a moment, and turned to the left, and searched a little bit. He was waiting for Kim on the other side of the patch. "How did you get here ahead of me?" She snapped at him.

"Trail, about a dozen feet to the left." He pointed.

"Show me." She demanded, and he did. He pointed it out, when she couldn't see it.

"That's a trail?" She asked, more than a little disbelieving. He nodded.

"Obviously not." He muttered. She heard him, even though he hadn't intended her to.

"Obviously not what?" She asked, bristling. He stood.

"Not an outdoorsman. Hunter or Fisher." He said with a shrug.

"I don't kill." Kim growled.

"If you're a vegetarian, I quit." Adam snapped.

"I never said that." Kim replied.

"Then don't complain. I meant that a hunter, or fisher would have recognized that as a game trail. A hunter as a rabbit trail, and a fisherman as a game trail. Neither would have left a path of wanton destruction." He pointed at the trail she'd smashed through. She bristled again.

"Now just wait one minute." Kim snarled, sticking her finger in his face. He bit it. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I hate people that do that." He said, and turned around, and walked away. Kim flushed, and then charged after him.

"What is your problem?" She asked as she caught him. He was fast for having such a limp. She grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You." He snapped, and stomped ahead. She caught up to him again.

"What about me?" She said, stopping in front of him.

"You're bossy." He raised a hand, and began ticking things off on his fingers. "Snotty, pushy, snobby, irritating. Let's see. Critical, controlling, an overachiever. And I'm attracted to you, but there's to much between... Nevermind. It's bloody distracting. I'm being a good little soldier, but you know what?" He snapped.

"What?" Kim snarled.

"I'm going to kiss you." He said, and did. She was surprised at first, then started to step back. Unfortunately, the ground gave out from under her foot, and they began to slide down the hill. He let go as soon as she began to fall, but she was determined to take him down with her, and grabbed his jacket. He stumbled forwards, and fell. She heard him screaming something, that she didn't catch, and for the second time in as many days, the world went black.


	6. Chapter Six

Jezrianna:I would be very grateful for an explanation of the term, Mary Sue, I've heard it before. In any case, he's this realities version of himself, but he doesn't have access to the other powers. It has a to do with a difference in point. It's complicated. Suffice to say, he won't be alone in his powers. I don't want to give away a lot of the story. If the attraction seems a bit contrived, remember she reacted the same way to Hirotaka. It's also part of Adam's charm, that he can do that to people. Not a lot of people are immune to it, male or female. I'm not going to pretend he and Kim... But... Sorry, it's part of the plot, it does take a back seat, you'll just have to wait and see. It's rated R mainly for language, particularly Genny, she get's really foul mouthed at some points.

It was a factory, I'll change that. He did break his left leg. I lost this the first time through, and while parts of it were worse, some were better, and some of it I forgot. Originally Kim's mother mentioned that he'd broken his leg, but I forgot to add it in. I'll change that. Put yourself in Ron's shoes. If you were helping someone do something like Kim does, would you quit, so long as she wanted to continue? I wouldn't.

Ditching Bonnie opens up something later on in chapter... twenty-one. When she comes back. It's actually an exchange, that later becomes permanent. You'll see.

Where does Wade get funds for the stuff he builds? The mysterious benefactors are actually his employers. Later on, they become... Well, you'll have to wait and see. Genny is a bit of a foul mouth at times. So is Kim for that matter, though it would seem a bit OOC.

The magic is something that isn't going to be limited to him, and he's less important from this point on. He does show off, but it's intended to be part of his charm. As for speed, their flying in a relatively straight line. Consider that Drakken stands in the hovercraft all the time. In any case they're flying at fairly low speed, just under a hundred miles an hour. That was originally only a fifty foot drop, but I forgot to change the wording when I added the extra hundred feet. As for the crash, it wouldn't have let the story continue, if they had simply floated there while Drakken went down. The shockwaves from the exploding engine, were also close enough to an electro magnetic pulse to trip Genny's internal safety protocols. Something else I forgot to mention this time.

1)I explained why he didn't free himself. It would have caused the rubble to shift, and crush Kim. 2)Having been poisoned, he's having trouble moving really well. 3)Once again, being in protected mode. 4)Good point. 5)Correct about the story line. As well, Shego was on board and Adam... Not to mention that Kim would have ripped his head off and beat him with it.

---

"I hate this job." Kim muttered, muffled by the shirt that had fallen in her face.

"Glad you agree." Adam said, sort of cheerfully. She pulled her shirt, down, which, because she was hanging upside down, apparently by her belt, was up, and glared at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"Kissing you, waking up this morning, not killing Ron." He said with a shrug.

"What's Ron got to do with anything?" Kim asked.

"It was his idea that I become your temporary partner." Adam responded. Kim stared at him. He was in a less embarrassing, although probably more painful. He was straddling a rock projection, and appeared to have landed there.

"I agree, we should kill him." Kim sighed. "Apology accepted. Now, let's get out of here." She reached behind her back, and pulled her grappling gun. She lifted it to fire, and then stopped. "Damn."

"What?" Adam asked.

"Grappling gun, no hook." She replied. "Guess I'll have to climb the cliff."

"Hang on, I've got one. Don't know if it'll fit your gun though." Adam offered.

"Can't hurt to try." Kim said. "Question?"

"Sure." He said as he shook out his arm, a long sliver rod dropped. She gasped and then grinned. It had stopped about twenty feet down.

"You make me nervous." She laughed, and then posed the question. "Do you really?"

"Really what?" He said, swinging the long rod on it's wire at her.

"Think I'm attractive." She asked, catching it. She slid off the catch on the end, and watched the wire recede into his sleeve.

"Who wouldn't? I know Ron does." He replied, absolutely calm.

"He what?" She asked, examining the rod.

"Thinks you're cute. That's Ron for attractive." He grinned. "I can understand what he sees in you."

"Great, how do I open this thing up?" She asked, as she hooked it to the rope.

"Hold it away, and press the silver stud on the bottom." She did so, and four long spikes snapped out. The inner edges were jagged. She raised the gun, and fired, the hook raced up, over the edge of the chasm, and vanished. There was a thunk, and then a sound, like steel grating on steel. Another thunk followed.

"Express elevator." Kim grinned, as she reeled up, and stopped, reaching out with her bad arm. Adam shook his head.

"I'll grab your leg. I don't want to injure your arm." He chuckled, seemingly at a private joke, but Kim just sighed. As she wound up, she felt the weight on her leg. It wasn't as much as Ron, which surprised her, considering the difference in builds. She reached the top of the cliff, and continued to wind pulling them both up. Then she whirled around, and kicked Adam, rolling him behind a huge rock, as a bullet pinged off of the ground.

"Idiot, you missed!" Drakken yelled at the henchman, the one that had been driving the hovercraft. Adam sighed. Kim glanced at him.

"Does this happen all the time?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm going to kill him." She knew he meant Ron.

"Can you run?" She asked. He nodded. "When I say run left, I'll take down the henchman, can you handle Drakken?"

"In my sleep." Adam grinned. "Might I suggest a better plan however?"

"I'm game." Kim said, trying to remain calm.

"We let him run out of ammo, before trying your plan." Adam chuckled.

"Good idea, but he's got too much ammo for us to wait." Kim said.

"I never saw it, so I didn't know." Adam shrugged. Kim pulled her compact, and passed it over. He flipped the mirror up, using it to peer over the rocks. "Great, he's got an AK-forty seven. That's just beautiful." He handed it back. "Use this." He handed her a small round ball, with a split in the middle.

"This isn't a grenade, is it?" Kim asked suspiciously. He shook his head.

"It's called a transorb. It'll send them to China. Literally. Just squeeze, and throw." He grinned. She stared, at him then at the orb. She shrugged, squeezed, and then threw it. There was a flash of light, and when she looked over the rocks, Drakken and the henchman were gone.

"Nice. Hey, do you have another one?" Kim asked. He shook his head.

"Why?" He asked, quizzically.

"We could have used that to get out of here." She said.

"No, it knocks out anyone that gets hit with it, and they don't wake for 24 hours or so. I'd be dead before we woke. Can you smell that?"

"Smells like rotten eggs." Kim said. Adam smiled widely.

"Perfect, just what I need." He grinned, and started to push to his feet. He collapsed, groaning.

"What's the matter?" She asked, concerned.

"The poison is advancing. I'm loosing strength. I need help." She nodded, and dropped to her knees, grabbing hold, and pulling him to his feet. She grimaced, as they walked, heading towards the smell. He was heavier now than he was last time. Much heavier than Ron. She asked about that.

"I was, aiding you last time, by lifting myself. I'll explain in a minute." There ahead lay a number of springs. He let go of her and stepped away, shedding his jacket, and she whirled around as he shed the rest of his clothes. Something was nagging at the back of her mind though. As he stumbled forwards, she remembered what it was. The smell of rotten eggs, was associated with sulfur. And sulfur was deadly. She spun, just in time to see him splash into the water. It wasn't a graceful dive, he seemed to have simply fallen over. The water glowed green and then Adam crested the surface of the water. She stared at him. It was as if he was a different person. The hair on his head, was now silver, and his skin glowed slightly. As he stepped out of the water, and shook, it faded. Kim found herself staring. Not just at his figure, but also his leg. The bandages were gone, apparently eaten away by the sulfur, but the wound was gone. She couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away, until he finished dressing. "Hello, mission control to space shuttle Possible, do you read?" He asked, waving his hand infront of her face.

"What?" She said, and shook her head. He was staring at her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking." He said, with an impish grin. "So, shall we continue on towards this town of yours?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go. You've got some explaining to do though mister." Kim said, glaring at him. He sighed, and followed along. "You should be dead by all rights." She said after a moment.

"That, is something that I agree with you about." Adam sighed as they walked. "The reason I'm not? Shego's powers, are... alive, sort of. The poisoning is a function of them. It can actually be used to heal. They react to sulfur, the same way that vinegar, and baking soda react to each other. Alone, they do little, although ingesting vinegar without a buffer is not fun. Neither is baking soda. Together, they react in a manner that would not occur otherwise. Sulfur is deadly, but Shego's powers protect me by reacting to the sulfur. As long as I had stayed in there, they would have. Now that I'm out, and dry, it's deadly again."

"Interesting, what about Shego?" Kim asked.

"Shego, can envelop herself in her powers, like her brothers, but it's painful. She can swim in sulfur though, and it takes away the pain. I've seen her use that to retrieve a medallion from the bottom of a pool of radioactive waste. They dumped sulfur in, and it protected her from the waste while she retrieved the medallion." Adam replied.

"Then what was that about you lifting yourself?" Kim asked. He sighed again.

"Are you prepared to accept a few things that aren't considered ordinary?" He asked. She laughed at him. "Not the reaction I expected."

"My arch-enemy, has blue skin, and his side kick has glowing hands, that I've seen blow a very large tree, into very small pieces. I think I can handle a few odd things." Kim replied, sarcastically.

"Alright. First off, I can fly." She glanced over, and saw only his feet. He was walking along, about eye level, in mid-air. He dropped back down. "I can heal, minor injuries." He took hold of her arm, and unwrapped the bandage. She stared, as his hand burst into flame, and she winced as it approached. His grip was gentle though, so she waited, knowing she could step back. The flame touched her skin, and she felt only a cool sensation, and watched in awe as the wounds healed over. "And finally, I can change my own features." She watched, amazed as his face shifted into Ron's, then into Shegos, and finally, into her's. Then it changed back.

"Your eyes didn't change." She pointed out. They had shifted color, but retained the ageless look.

"It's the only flaw. I can change the color, but that's it." He sighed. "I don't use them often, because it takes a lot of energy to use them."

"I'm amazed." Kim said. "How?" He shook his head.

"Another time." She shrugged, and took the lead again. When they crested a small hill, she stopped. He didn't, and slammed into her back. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's a ghost town." She said, disappointed. She slumped to the ground. Adam dropped beside her, and leaned back. :How could I have missed it?: Kim asked, her mind barreling along. :I should have seen the collapsed roofs, and that there were no cars. I can't believe I was that stupid.:

"Relax." Adam said. He was stretched out, jacket open, letting the sun dry him off.

"What are you talking about, relax? We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, and they won't come looking for days." She yelled. "If a bear doesn't get us, then we'll starve to death, or die of thirst. How can you say relax?" She screamed.

"It could be worse, for example, Shego could be sneaking up on us." Adam said.

"Why would you say that?" Kim asked. She got her answer a second later, as she and Shego tumbled forwards, when the other attacked her.


	7. Chapter Seven

Jezrianna:Actually, I've got all thirty chapters of it written already. I'm doing this, because I hit a road block on the sequel to Birdhunting. It's going well now.

1)I'll let Wade be suspicsious of him. None of the other's would fit, but since Wade doesn't have the close contact that would trigger it...

2)Thank you, I thought so too.

3)I did get a little over-excited. I was trying to build towards Shego attacking. Not sure how to correct that.

4)You're right, it's hilarious. I do understand the points illustrated. I'll try and steer away from that.

Can't believe that happened. Corrected it.

---

"Because I am!" Shego yelled, as she flipped Kim into the air. Kim twisted, and landed on her feet. Shego rolled over to her feet, and then leapt again, kicking out, to catch Kim in the chest. Kim slammed into the ground. She brought her legs up, and wrapped them around Shego's waist. Halting her forwards motion, and bringing her crashing to the ground. Shego brought her legs down, slamming one on each of Kim's shoulders. There was a pair of pops as her shoulders dislocated. Kim screamed, and then returned the favor. She whipped her legs around, and Shego's shoulders popped as well. After a few moments, they both calmed down, and separated. The regained their feet, and charged again. Watching from the top of the hill, Adam couldn't believe them. Even injured they were fighting. Kim blocked another of Shego's kicks with her knee, and whipped her other foot up, as she dropped the knee, catching the other on the chin. Shego flipped into the air, landed on one foot, and whipped around, catching Kim in the jaw, grazing her as she spun to get clear. Kim whipped around with a kick of her own, catching Shego as she spun around to hit Kim again. The villain stumbled back, and Kim pressed the attack. Shego blocked the vicious attacks, and countered with an up strike of her own, blocking Kim's return when she missed. The battle raged for a while, with Kim and Shego unable to make any progress. Finally Adam stood, and decided to intervene.

"Somnus." The energy raged about his hands for a moment, then lanced out across the intervening space, and they stopped, and then dropped to the ground. He dropped to his knees as well. "Damn. I hate that." He wrestled himself to his feet, and then walked down to where they lay. They had fallen only a few feet apart, a good thing for him. He checked Shego over first, and saw that her arms were dislocated straight back. He sighed, and carefully stood on her rib cage. The balancing act was more difficult than one would have expected. He gripped her arms, and pulled. There was a pair of pops, and then he let go. They would be sore, but for now, it was alright. He repeated the process with Kim, and then lifted them over his shoulders. With a sigh, he turned, and headed back towards the Genesis. He managed to cross the chasm they'd fallen into earlier, and reached the cave. The Genesis hologram waited for him.

"Do I want to know?" He shook his head, and set them down, in opposite corners. This was going to be a challenge. "Might I suggest a rope, or ropes?" Genny grinned. Adam flashed a sour look.

"Just give me the rope."

---

Time lapse, one hour... seven o' clock pm.

---

"What happened?" Kim asked, looking around. She saw three other people in the room. Adam, Genny, and Shego. Shego was tied up, oddly, Kim thought. Then she realized she was tied up as well.

Across the room, Shego awoke an had similar thoughts. "What in hell?"

"I rescued you." Adam replied, sitting out of reach of both of them. "You were going to do permanent damage, and I decided you'd forgive me the 'methods' if I prevented that.

"What did you do to us?" Kim snarled.

"A little bit of magic, to put you both to sleep. Neither one of you could win, so it was counter-productive to let you continue."

"That's not what she was asking." Shego growled.

"That's to prevent you doing any of the aforementioned, permanent damage, to me." He grinned. Shego just glared at him. Kim said nothing. "I have a few rules, before I let you out. You two will play nice, until we've been rescued. I won't take no for an answer. That means no fighting and no name calling. Any attempt to injure me, will also cause problems. I know where we are, and it gets fairly cold up here at night. Genny's going to be kind enough to project heat in here. Outside, it's going to get very, very cold. Make trouble, and out you go. The only other thing, is there's a limited amount of food, so you'll have to share. Can I trust you?" He glared at both of them. Kim nodded. Shego stared a moment, then nodded. Adam sliced open the ropes.

"What do you mean, magic?" Kim snapped. Adam sighed.

"Those three tricks? I can do more than just that, but the rest are very difficult, and require spoken words, along with the expenditure of energy. The sleep spell is the simplest of these. Now, are you hungry?" He crossed the floor of the cave, and opened a compartment on the side of the Genesis. He pulled a trio of silver pouches. He read the labels and sighed. "Hope you like beef. It's all jerky." He threw them each a package. He sat down, and ripped his open. Shego's package came flying back.

"You know I can't eat beef." She grunted. He tossed it over his shoulder, into the compartment. Kim ripped hers open, being ravenous. "That's unkind of you."

"What?" Kim asked, still chewing.

"Eating in front of me." Shego said.

"He offered, and you didn't have to turn him down." Kim said with a shrug.

"I told you, I can't eat beef." Shego snapped.

"She doesn't know." Adam muttered quietly.

"I figured you have told her." Shego said, her expression softening perceptibly.

"It's private, and not my place to drag out." Adam shrugged.

"What's private?" Kim asked. Shego turned, and stared out the door a moment.

"Our history." She said finally. "Would you believe I'm twenty-five?" Kim shook her head. "Would you believe he's six-hundred thousand, and sixty-eight years old?" A wide-eyed stare and a head shake. "It's true. I was fifteen when the comet hit our tree house. I knew Adam then. He was already older than I was, thirty?" Adam nodded. "I had a crush on him, because he was older, and stronger. The comet didn't give me powers right away. The others got instant use, I couldn't manage so much as a spark. It would be three years, during which I learned to fight along with them, despite not having powers, before I was able to bring them to the surface. I had a rival, at school, and she was a real pain."

"I know the feeling." Kim said. Shego glanced at her, and saw in her eyes she meant someone else. She continued.

"She hated me, with everything she had. I knew, that I had to show her up. She had a crush on Adam as well. I decided to take him from her, and win. Forever. So I made my plans. I fought her constantly, battling to keep the prize, which was Adam, though he seemed oblivious to it." She glanced at him.

"I wasn't, and was really rooting for you to win, but I had to play neutral." He shrugged. She smiled.

"Anyway, my plans came to fruition on the night of my eighteenth birthday. I finally convinced him to take me." Shego grinned. So did Adam. Kim stared a moment, trying to get the idea's to mesh in her mind, then it came together. She gasped. Shego continued. "That was when my powers decided show up. That very night, right in the middle of..."

"I get the idea." Kim said, blushing. Shego laughed.

"Unfortunately, due to proximity, I got caught in the back blast of her powers. It gave me a set of my own. I can absorb knowledge from any source. Books, people, computers. I can only envelope my hands though, but like Shego, I have to maintain control over them." He raised his hands, and they glowed, white, in the same manner as Shego's glowed green. "On those occasions, when I have no control of myself..." He coughed delicately. Kim nodded, blushing. "Means that my, lovers, have no secrets from me. What so ever." Shego stared then simply shook her head.

"It was useful, though. I could freely enter, and leave the tower, and so could he. No more sneaking out my window." Shego grinned.

"Which was, incidentally, on the top floor, and required I catch her when she jumped. I was happy." Adam muttered.

"Catch her, I thought?" Kim said.

"We'd been sneaking out at night for months before hand." She chuckled. "Now, he could sneak in. I got bored eventually, and changed sides." Shego sighed. "At first, it was little stuff, stealing money, and jewels, and giving it to the little people, to make life happier. Adam stood by me, since Hego had learned of him having powers by then. Hego tried to insist Adam join the team, but I broke away from them. Adam walked away with me, though I'd have gone anyway. He stuck with me for a while, then I began to get greedy. He walked away. One day I returned, and he wasn't there." She reached up, and dried a tear. "No note, no explanation. Nothing. He'd not even taken his things." She turned to face him. He said nothing. "I don't know why I just told you two that." Shego said, and turned away.

"I'm going for a swim." Adam announced, rising to his feet. He turned, and walked to the door. He glanced over his shoulder. "You're both welcome to join me." He grinned, and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter Eight

"That was..." Kim said, and trailed off. "I didn't know." She said, staring at Shego.

"You weren't supposed to." Shego said, sulking. Kim finished her meal, and then laid down to sleep. Shego shifted around and rose to her feet. Her watch said it was only eight-thirty, and she stepped out of the cave. She looked around, and saw his tracks on the ground. There were three sets. Two left, and one came back. The return tracks were deeper, probably from carrying the two of them back. The leaving tracks, were lighter, and harder to follow, but only one followed her tracks, so she took the other trail. It didn't take her long to find him, the lake was around behind the rubble. It wasn't large, and she hadn't seen it from the sky, because it was covered by trees. She found him sitting, cross legged, staring out into the lake. She swore at herself in her mind as she stepped on a twig.

"Hello Shego." Adam muttered. Shego was unsurprised.

"Did you ever forgive me?" She asked as she sat down.

"About a month later." Adam said, looking up at the sky.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I did, but you never wanted to talk to me about it." Adam sighed, and leaned back. "You kept dismissing the subject, so I left. Or, he did. Either way..."

"Oh." Shego mumbled, drawing in the dirt with one finger. "Do you still love me?"

For an answer, he kissed her. She rose, and retreated to the cave. He watched her go, with a smile on his face. He turned back to the lake.

---

"Hello Kim." Adam called.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, not really surprised.

"You walk differently than Shego. Your stride is longer." He chuckled. Kim sat down on the ground. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Kim asked.

"You're blunt. I like that." He smiled. "I didn't lie."

"Yes you did, about your age." Kim snapped.

"Oh. No, I didn't." He shook his head.

"Then how could you know Shego that long ago? And she said you were thirty, and you nodded." Kim pointed out.

"Oh, that. There's an explanation. See, I've been alive a very long time. She said six-hundred thousand, and sixty-eight years old. That's correct, but it's also cumulative. There are sometimes multiple me's, existing on this planet at once. Everyone of them, shares, thoughts, memories, knowledge, and powers. Right now, I'm the only one. Every so often, another me is born, and at the age of twelve, they gain access to all that knowledge, and power. I'm the only one, because the me Shego knew, was killed in an explosion. It was an accident, but that's not the point. I'm still him."

"Only not." Kim said, with a disbelieving tone.

"Right." Adam nodded.

"Do you still love Shego?" Kim asked. Adam nodded. "Why?"

"Why what?" Adam asked, calm as ever.

"Why did he, you, leave?" Kim said, trying to figure out the right phrasing.

"You. And because I disapprove of her stealing for personal gain." He shrugged. "Normally, I'm not against it, but doing it the way she did..."

"Right." Kim said. "One other thing."

"What is it?" Adam smiled at her. :Damn, what a smile.:

"I can't remember suddenly." Kim confessed.

"You look chilly. Go on back to the cave. I'm going for a swim." She rose to her feet, and turned, walking away. He smiled and rose to his feet. Kim watched him take a step, bend his knee, and dive into the water. She returned to the cave, and sat down, then leaned against the wall to rest. Shego rose to her feet.

"Are you after my boyfriend?" Shego asked, startling Kim.

"What makes you ask that?" Kim said, sputtering.

"I've seen the way you look at him." She growled. Kim stared for a moment, then burst into laughter. Shego seemed to be controlling her temper through sheer force of will.

"How can you not look at him like that? As cute as he is?" Kim smiled. Shego seemed to relax. "I never said I wasn't after him, but if you'd rather I leave him alone..." Kim left it hanging with a shrug.

"I would, but... I can't control him, and I won't try. If he'd rather have you, I won't say anything." Shego sighed, and started to turn away.

"Actually, I think he'd prefer you both." Genny interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, rising, and laying a hand on Shego's arm, to keep her from punching through the ship.

"You've been watching each other, and he's been watching you both. He'd love to have both of you." Genny grinned.

"What makes you think so?" Shego asked.

"I was programmed for him. I was created by a team of women, to act as his guide with women. He doesn't always consult me though. You know that women are his weakness. His only, weakness." Genny sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Shego, remember that attack during the fight in the air?" Shego nodded. "You know it poisoned him?" She nodded. "Did you know, that were you a man, that wouldn't have even broken the skin?" Shego shook her head. "If you were a man, we wouldn't be here. You, and Drakken, would be in jail, and we would be back in Middleton." She waved at herself and Kim, and Adam was implied.

"How do you know what he feels? And how can you act as a guide?" Shego asked.

"I was created by women, so that I am as close to a woman, as a machine can be. As for a guide, I am completely loyal to him, and I think like a woman, so I know what a woman is thinking. As for knowing what he feels, I know as well as any woman that's known a man long enough. Eventually, one learns all the signals. I learn faster than most, so..." Genny left it hanging. "I can't tell exactly what he's thinking, but I get basic ideas."

"I hate it when they're talking behind my back." Adam said, as he walked in, wearing only his jeans, with his jacket slung over one shoulder. His shoes dangled from the other hand, with his socks and underwear jammed in them, and all of it was sopping wet. He tossed his shoes into the corner. Three pairs of eyes watched him intently. He smiled, seeming to shrug off whatever he was thinking, and looked at Shego. Pointedly at her face. "So, since Kimmie turned down my offer, would you like to go for a swim?"

"I would love that." She said, rising and crossing the floor. She took the pro-offered hand and walked out. Kim watched them go. To her surprise, she found she wasn't only looking at Adam. She turned to Genny.

"What I wouldn't give to be alone in a pool with those two." The hologram said. Kim stared at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"I was actually, thinking the same thing myself." Kim admitted. She was blushing furiously. Genny stared a moment, then burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Kim snapped.

"Nevermind. The reference is about twelve thousand years out of date." Genny grinned. "So, what's the problem?"

"What do you mean, what's the problem?" Kim snapped.

"With thinking that? You blushed like a virgin." Genny grinned. Then her eyes widened at Kim's further blush. "Oh, this is too good."

"And so what if I am?" Kim responded hands on her hips. Genny just continued to grin and giggle. After a moment, Kim spoke up. "So I haven't found the right person." She snorted.

"What about Ron?" Genny asked. Unlike Adam she didn't bother with nicknames, or even the usual courtesies. "You have to admit, he's cute."

"In the goofy, twelve year old way." Kim responded. Genny snorted this time. Kim surpressed a grin at that.

"Maybe you've known him too long. Have you really looked at him lately?" She asked. Kim shook her head.

"I can't, it's just too weird, he's my best friend. Even thinking of this is weirding me out." Genny made a face, but said nothing. "And besides, with anyone else, I'd have to worry about 'accidents' and diseases."

"They've had scientists on that for years now, and they've managed some breakthroughs on that front." Genny informed her politely.

"But they aren't sure." Kim returned. "I wonder, is anything?"

"Adam and Shego." Genny responded. Kim stared. "He mentioned magic huh?" Kim nodded. "It's more than just talk. He lives with magic as part of him. Certain spells, that ward off most diseases. About the only thing that can get through, is the colds and flus. That's mostly a matter of the massive assaults they can stage on the defensive spells. As for 'accidents', unless he has a full week's warning, he's impotent. Another magic spell." She shrugged.

"And Shego?" Kim asked.

"The glow functions almost identically to the magics that protect Adam. It can fight down the flu most of the time, but the cold always wins. Who knows why. As for accidents, the power protects her against those, even though she can surpress it. As for causing them, well, you do the math." Genny grinned. After a moment, a contemplative look crossed her face, and she stared at Kim. "Why wouldn't you have to worry about 'accidents' and diseases with Ron?" She asked accusingly.

"Errr..." Kim sputtered, unable to express her thoughts. Genny laughed.

"Nevermind." Genny shook her head. Kim did so.

"So, what you're telling me, is that sleeping with Adam and Shego, has no risk what so ever?" Kim asked, justifiably suspicious. Genny shook her head.

"No, nothing involving other people is entirely without risk, but I'm saying that getting it on with Adam and Shego is considerately less risky than with other people. Neither one will cause pain on purpose." Genny grinned visciously. "Unless you ask." She added, with a knowing wink. Kim decided she'd rather not know how Genny knew that, and stood, tossing her gloves down.

"You make a hell of a convincing argument, and I don't really see a reason not to." She shrugged. "Why not? If nothing else, I know who to kill if something goes wrong." She grinned, and walked out the door. Genny's jaw hung open, as she watched probably one of the most confident people she'd met in a long time, walk out the hole in the side of the cave.

"What I wouldn't give to be alone in a pool with her." Genny chuckled.

---

"Hey guys." Kim smiled as she reached the top of the rocks. Shego muttered something under her breath.

"You win." She grunted at Adam, who simply laughed.

"Come on in the water is fine!" He laughed and twisted over backwards, and dove. Kim averted her eyes at the last second. Shego raised a bare arm.

"Well? Jump in." She waved. Kim took a deep breath, and leapt over the cliff. The lake was much deeper than she'd first suspected, and she swept around in an arc, coming up behind Adam.

"Well, well, well, surrounded. I think I like the odds." He grinned. Then he dove forwards, dragging Shego under. She screamed delightedly, which broke off into a gurgle, and then into only bubbles as she vanished. Kim laughed, which broke off as she was drug down as well. Since she'd left her gloves in the cave, so they weren't in the way when her sweater snagged a rock, and slipped up over her head. She didn't panic, but lifted her arms, and slid right out of it. Shego laughed, and then choked, since she'd forgotten she was underwater. A powerful arm thrust sped her back to the surface. Adam simply smiled, as Kim touched off the bottom, which was far shallower than under the rocky projection she'd leapt from. She breached the surface, to find Shego still coughing.

"You alright?" She asked concerned. Shego looked up, and nodded coughing again.

"Yeah." She managed. "Guess I should know by now, never bet against Adam." Shego grinned.

"What bet?" Kim asked curiously.

"Whether you'd join us for a... swimming lesson." Shego grinned.

"As you can see, I swim quite well. And that's not what I wanted lessons in." Kim grinned. Adam appeared, holding her shirt on one finger.

"Lose this?" He asked, rhetorically.

"Nope, left it." Kim smiled. He laughed, and tossed it on shore. She noted idly, that was probably why his, and Shego's clothes weren't floating in the lake. He slid across the water, almost effortlessly, and wrapped an arm around Shego, kissing her. Kim watched fascinated, as Shego seemed to go limp in his grip. Since the other arm was high in the air, Kim wondered exactly what it was that was causing that reaction. She found out a moment later, as he swept through the water again, and kissed her this time. :So it was the kiss.: Her mind recognized, a moment before it was over whelmed with all sorts of pleasurable feelings. When she recovered, she found herself floating on the top of the water. Shego and Adam grinned back at her. "Oh, my." She smiled.

Shego snorted. "That's nothing." She elbowed Adam out of the way. "This is how it's really done." Before Kim could form a coherent objection, Shego kissed her.


	9. Chapter Nine

Jezrianna:He's not supposed to be hateable, though he comes off that way. Yeah, Kim is a tad OOC, but it does end with her and Ron. In fact, except for the occasional kiss, this is the worst of the Kim and Adam. As for Shego, she still gets a few good licks in. Yes, I did mean sterile. As for Genny, I just meant she had rope in one of the compartments on the actual pad. As for getting solid, and getting some, you'll have to wait for one of the sequels. Don't worry, by the end of the second story, a lot is explained. You and Kim's father feel much the same way about Adam.

---

Kimberly Anne Possible smiled. The cool water numbed her sore muscles. Sore from both the dislocation of her shoulders, and the strenuous fighting, as well as the sex the night before. This morning she had new respect for Shego's talents, in several areas. She simply floated on the surface of the water, not really caring that she was naked, since the only other people around, had already seen her so. She forced herself to ignore her instincts upon hearing another yelp of pain from Adam. Even counting the distance to the cave, she could hear him. After the third time, she'd decided that it wasn't worth the trouble to go see what always turned out to be just him saying something stupid. Not to mention the pain of the rocks, and sticks, and such on her bare feet each time. Her clothes were drying on the small cliff to one side of the lake. Another yelp, from Shego this time. She sighed, and relaxed completely, letting herself sink beneath the waters of the lake, and smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of free fall. She thought over the night before. She had never considered that would be the way she'd lose her innocence. She'd always considered it would be Josh until he left, then Ron. Not with some one she'd only met the day before, and not with Shego certainly. She'd never even seen Shego as anything but an opponent before. The other woman had challenged that thought, the night before.

begin flashback

"Are you saying Kimmie, that you never suspected an ulterior motive, in our combat?" Shego asked, floating on her back. Adam was at the bottom of the lake at the time, though for a reason neither knew.

"Not really. I always figured it was simply good guy vs. bad guy." Kim shrugged. She was treading water. Shego laughed.

"I did at times. Not surprising, when you consider, that with Drakken's plans, my opportunities for fun, were limited to a blue skinned idiot, and the bottom of the gene pool that he'd hired. They were... not very creative." Shego chuckled.

"Are you saying?" Kim asked, staring. Shego shifted to a standing position.

"The henchman, yes. Drakken, don't even suggest that." She said with an involuntary shudder. "He's been down there a long time, hasn't he?" She asked. On cue, he surfaced from the water.

end flashback

Kim broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. She coughed. "Note to self: Don't day dream while underwater." She chuckled at her own joke, and then dove one more time, slicking her hair back as she stroked to shore. She stepped up onto the bank, and shook herself off. She hated to think about putting on her clothes while she was still wet. She turned towards the cave.

---

"So?" Adam asked Shego.

"So what?" She replied calmly, as he continued to knead the muscles of her shoulders and back.

"Were we sufficient to convince you to return to the side of truth, justice, and the Grande-sized Chimerito?" She gasped when he set his knee on her back, and pulled her shoulders. A moment later, he slammed into the side of the cave with a yowl. She glared at him. "Sorry, forgot to warn you." He choked. She laughed.

"As for returning to the side of good, only one condition." She said, raising a finger. He walked over, limping just a bit.

"What's that?" He asked, resuming his massaging.

"That you never tell my brothers." Shego moaned in pleasure.

"Deal." He said. "Warned." He twisted. She yowled in pain this time, as he straightened her spine out.

"GJ is going to be very irritated when they find out I'm changing sides." She pointed out.

"Only if they don't know what's good for them." He replied, rubbing her back.

"If who doesn't know what's good for them?" Kim asked from the doorway.

"What's with you Venus?" Shego asked. Kim stared. "You need more culture. The painting, Birth of Venus?" Kim shook her head, still drawing a blank.

"Naked chick on a clam." Adam supplied.

"Oh. No, I just didn't want to put dry clothes on a wet body." She replied, and turned to Genny, who had appeared. "Would you?"

"Of course." The narrow angle of heat, that had warmed the cave the night before, took only a few moments to dry Kim out, the steam rising to the roof. Shego sighed, and glanced at Adam.

"But we like wet bodies." They replied in unison, both grinning. Kim sighed, and shook her head, walking out the door. Adam patted Shego's back.

"All finished." He said, and picked his gloves off the floor. He sighed, staring at the dirty white material.

"They're denim, they'll wash." Shego laughed, buttoning her jumpsuit. Adam chuckled.

"I know, I'm just annoyed. I can never go anywhere without them getting dirty. Still the originals." He chuckled. She raised an eyebrow. "The original pair you gave me?"

"Oh, yeah. Silly gift, why did you keep them?" Shego asked.

"Because we never stopped." He smiled. She knew exactly what he meant. Kim walked back in the door, just as the Genesis radar alarm blared. Genny appeared, holding a radar screen.

"Aircraft approaching. Five of them. Two Global Justice Longbow Apaches, one Global Justice Chinook and one Global Justice Blackhawk, from the north east. ETA, twenty-two minutes. One unregistered chopper approaching from the west, Identity unknown, ETA, twenty-two minutes. Nearest landing zones, one quarter mile east, and one quarter mile west." She indicated.

"Any chance of delaying either one?" Adam asked.

"Negative, all weapons remain off-line. Nano-bots are still working on main communications relay, but short range relay is on-line." Genny reported. Kim turned to the others.

"I can direct GJ to the at landing site to the east, and have them waiting for us." She said. "I'm willing to bet that Drakken is in the other chopper."

"Then I'll direct him to the other landing Zone." Shego said. "I'll tell him to wait five minutes. That'll give us time to get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." Adam shrugged when they glanced at him. "Genny, I'll put in a call for Arivia to come get you." He smiled. She blushed.

"Boyfriend?" Kim asked, grinning. Genny swallowed.

"Com link to GJ lead chopper established." She replied, dodging the question gracelessly.

"Miss Possible?" It was Dr. Director on the holographic view screen. Shego made sure she was out of range to be seen. "Are the two of you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. Listen, there's a landing zone to the east of us, about a quarter mile, land there, and we'll meet you." Kim said. Adam spoke up.

"Ma'am, I recommend landing all choppers as rapidly as possible. There's a magnetic field over head, that does funny things to air craft that aren't moving through the air." He added. She nodded.

"Understood, we'll be there in a few moments." The transmission cut off. Kim and Adam switched places with Shego.

"Contact with UFC." Genny reported.

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled. "How in the world?"

"Don't ask." She snapped, a lit hand in the air. "How in hell did you find me?"

"Locator signal, from that bracelet I gave you? Remember, I told you about it." He replied. "I'm coming to retrieve you."

"There's a landing area just to the west, land there, I'll meet you." Shego replied.

"Alright, see you there." He nodded and the transmission cut out.

"I'd forgotten about this stupid bracelet." She said, ripping it off of her arm. Adam plucked it out of her hand before she could smash it.

"I'll deal with this, you two head for the landing zone." He waved them off. They vanished out the cave. "Genny, a runner please?"

A small black four legged robot appeared out of the compartment door, and he put the bracelet in the cargo hold. "Send it to the landing Zone, Simulate Shego's ground speed please, and rig it to EMP detonate?" Genny nodded, and he set it down then raced to catch Kim and Shego. He caught them just short of the clearing. As they a walked into it, a dozen GJ agents trained M-16's on them, and two Apache mini-guns swung round. Kim stepped away, knowing they were aiming for Shego. Adam laid a restraining hand on Shego's arm. An agent approached, pulling a pair of handcuffs. Adam took a step forwards, and back handed him.

"She's under my direct jurisdiction, any attempt to remove her from my custody will be met, with full lethal force." He snapped. It was a bluff, he'd left everything more dangerous than Ron's gift in the Genesis. Dr. Director stepped forwards.

"She's a wanted criminal." She said, utterly calm.

"She's changed sides." Kim announced stepping forwards.

"That means nothing." Dr. Director replied. Shego sighed.

"Adam, Kim, it's alright." She said, and started to step forwards. Kim and Adam both put an arm in front of her.

"Don't move." Kim snapped.

"We have a plan." Adam replied. Mentally, he groaned. Now he was caught in a double bluff. He had no plan, and was very worried about those mini-guns. The M-16's didn't bother him in the slightest. He was not any danger, but they thought he was. He really hoped Kim wasn't bluffing. Thankfully, she wasn't.

"Adam, and Shego, are now both members of Team Possible. With all rights, and privileges that go along with that." She snapped. Dr. Director's eyes narrowed. She knew what that meant. A standing pardon for any criminal acts. She raised her arm, and with it, the guns came up, then she cut it across. The guns dropped.

"Fine, but this isn't over." She snapped.

"Didn't expect it to be." Adam replied, now utterly calm. They followed the others onto the chopper. The aircraft lifted off and turned towards Middleton, when the runner detonated. Adam breathed a sigh of relief. Kim raised an eyebrow. "I hate double bluffing." He grinned.

"Alright, I'll bite." Kim said. "What's a double bluff?"

"First bluff, was about lethal force." He grinned. "I'd have been cut down before I took two steps."

"And the second?" Shego asked. He swallowed.

"About having a plan." He grinned again. She elbowed him.

"I had a plan." Kim said, a bit defensively.

"But I said, that WE had a plan. I had no idea if you were bluffing or not." He replied. Shego sighed.

"So I owe my life, to a set of rapid fire bluffs?" She asked. They nodded. She buried her face in her hands. Dr. Director stared at them, and burst out laughing. After a moment, she regained her composure.

"You are getting the full pardon for all the things you've done, but I'm not letting you off the hook that easily." She snapped. Shego said nothing. "As of now, I'm making you a GJ agent. You're on probation, and permanent assignment to Team Possible. I want you where I can find you, and with someone that can keep an eye on you. Unlike my other agents!" She yelled, and kicked the back of the right hand pilots seat. He leaned around to look back. Kim found herself staring into Will Du's face. "I'll get you out of the basic training, but I'm sending a copy of the handbook to all three of you. So she can't say she can't find a copy." She glared at them. Shego glared back. Kim just stared, and Adam literally twiddled his thumbs. Dr. Director sighed.


	10. Chapter Ten

Jezrianna:Don't worry, I'm including a timeline correction at the end of the second story. It'll make sense, since by then, I'll have finished the lemons that go along with this. I have to ask now, but would you like to make a cameo appearence later on? They'll be attending a party, and I can write you in without trouble.

---

Ron was waiting for them when they landed the Blackhawk in the middle of the street outside his house. He gasped on seeing Shego, but said nothing, taking a cue from Kim's glare. Dr. Director glared at them as they stepped out. Shego and Kim studiously ignored her, but Adam raised his hand over his shoulder, under the pretense of holding his jacket up for inspection, and gave her the finger. She just glared, but Kim, standing behind him, rapped him on the back of the head. The door slid shut, and the chopper lifted into the air. As the dust cleared, and the noise died, Ron turned to face them. Adam threw an arm around Shego's shoulders. They had already discussed it, and decided that not revealing that Kim was in on it right away was a very good idea.

"Heya Ronnie." Adam grinned.

"Hello, Stoppable." Shego smiled, very calmly. Ron stared.

"Kim? Did I miss something?" He asked innocently. Shego smiled wider. Kim's jaw worked silently. Adam burst out laughing. Ron sighed.

"Shall I give him the short version? Or the long one?" Kim asked. They both shrugged. She sighed. "You two are a fat lot of help." She turned, and reiterated most of what she'd heard, leaving out parts of it, mostly from before the conversation with the Genesis, up until it gave warning about the aircraft. When she finished, Ron whistled.

"Good thing I'm sitting down." He grinned. Kim's face fell. Adam sighed, and Shego prodded his leg with her foot.

"What did happen to you? Wait, before you say anything, can we go inside, and sit down?"

"Sure." Ron whirled around, and lead the way. Adam muttered something, as they walked, but Kim couldn't make it out. Shego wasn't paying attention. Ron rolled up a pair of planks, and lead them in. He wheeled into the living room, and waved them all to sit down. He repeated his tale, with occasional comments from Kim, forcing him to give an unembellished version. Mostly.

"Brave Rufus leapt from my out stretched hand as I heroically fell." Ron grinned.

"Crying like a baby?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to mention that." Ron pouted. Kim laughed. A snore issued from the couch. Shego rolled her eyes, and elbowed Adam. Ron laughed.

"Are you finished?" Adam asked, yawning.

"Almost." Ron chuckled and cut short the rest of the story. "So, Shego, where are you staying?" Blink. Pause. Blink.

"I haven't gotten that far quite yet." Shego admitted.

"You can stay with me for the time being. Adam? What about you?" Kim asked. He sighed.

"I was supposed to have a company vehicle waiting for me, but it seems to have gotten lost." He chuckled nervously. "Ron, old buddy old pal. I don't suppose you'd consider..."

"Asking my parents if you could stay?" Ron finished the thought. Adam nodded. "I don't think they'll say no." He shrugged. "I'll ask."

"Thanks." Adam grinned.

"What company vehicle?" Shego asked.

"An RV. Sort of. It's a bit complicated." He shrugged. Then he stopped. "Ron, can I use your phone? I've got to make a call."

"Sure." Adam vanished into the kitchen. Shego stood, and so did Kim.

"We're going to go now, because he'll talk us to death. See you tomorrow Ron." Kim leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then walked out.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Jezrianna:Mr. Happy Pants? That's hilarious. I'm going to have to fit that in somewhere. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll like what I'm going to do.

CC:I'm writing that scene at the moment, but finding it difficult to control myself, if you catch my drift. I can almost guarantee, it's not under the rating. When I finish it I'll let you know.

---

As Kim and Shego stepped out onto the front walk, a laser blast issued and blew a hole infront of them. On instinct, they each dodged, Shego right, Kim left. Adam appeared out the door a moment later, followed by Ron.

"Excellent Job, luring them into your confidence Shego. Now, destroy them!" Drakken screamed. Shego froze, torn, between the joys of fighting, and not wanting to fight them. An energy blast that ripped through the air, and smashed into the side of the donut shaped hovercraft, shocked her out of her dilemma.

"Sorry Dr. D, but I quit." Shego snapped, and pulled the contract out of the front of her jump suit. She held it up, and her powers incinerated it. He never saw the other one coming, as a blast of plasma power hit the side of the hovercraft. Kim charged, and leapt into the air, but missed, as he cranked back on the controls, putting it out of her reach. Shego fired another blast, but he dodged. She noted that the henchmen weren't around. Adam was on his knees, panting. She realized that he'd fired that energy blast. Having known him, she knew that took a lot of his own energy to do just a pure shot. With Kimmie opposed to killing, that was all he could do in such a situation. She remembered him telling her that this world was fairly power bare, so he didn't use magic much. Kim appeared to have seen that and backed off. Shego fired another shot, keeping Drakken busy.

"Adam." Kim slid to a stop. "Are you alright?"

"I hate that question. If some one dropped a building on you, someone, would ask that." He grinned. "I'm actually, not alright, but I'll be better. How about a hand up?" He offered. She stared. "To the hover craft." He grinned. Shego approached firing, and Adam rose, and walked to her side. Kim realized what he was talking about and ran. She leapt up, and they caught her. As they brought their arms up, she bunched her legs, and leapt into the air, landing on the hover craft. Drakken growled.

"Kim Possible. You cost me an assistant, a hover craft, and two plane tickets from Beijing. I'll destroy you for that." He snarled and leapt for her. She flipped into the back seat, as he turned to strike. She whipped her foot around and caught him in the chin. He spit, blood and teeth, and attacked with a wild right. Kim ducked, and kicked out again, aiming for his chin with her heel. He leaned sideways and wrapped his hands around her throat. Kim started to choke almost instantly. She pulled her legs up to try and kick him off, but he brought his own leg up to block hers. Shego saw what was happening, and fired another blast, but the hovercraft was apparently on automatic, and it dodged the blast. Adam was on the ground, passed out, and useless. Ron appeared beside Shego. She saw him and he tossed Rufus at her. She caught him, swirled around, and let fly. The computer of the hovercraft, was programmed to dodge energy, and plasma blasts, not rodents, so Rufus hit square on target.

"Mmmm, Nuts!" He grinned evilly. Then took a bite out of crime. Drakken froze, then screamed. Kim took the opportunity to pull her legs up, and kick him off. He slammed, against the controls, and the hover craft slammed into the ground, tossing Kim and Rufus clear, and knocking Drakken out cold. Kim rolled on the ground, and came to her feet, as four police cars wheeled up, and slid to a stop. They arrested Drakken, after waking him up, and promised Ron, that they'd have a tow truck come by to remove the hovercraft from his lawn. His mother arrived at that point. She began screaming, first at the officer, then at Ron, and finally at Kim. She turned to face Shego, presumably to continue her tirade. Shego, was not in the mood to be nice, and raised her hands, in defense as all three of the others had done. However, her's were glowing brightly.

"Shego." Ron and Kim's voices came warningly. Adam seemed to still be out cold.

"Just getting her attention." Shego replied as her hands flickered out. "It is not Kim's fault. It's not Ron's fault, and certainly not this nice officers fault. It's Dr. Drakken's fault, and no one else's." She finished, remaining remarkably calm throughout the entire speech. Adam moaned, stirring. Kim knelt to check on him.

"Who is that?" Ron's mother, and the police officer asked as one.

"Remember my pen pal? Adam?" Ron asked. His mother nodded. "That's him. Can he stay with us for a few days?"

"Didn't he think to get a place to stay before showing up?" She asked, calmly.

"Yes, I did, but it hasn't arrived." He muttered something none of them caught.

"Well, I suppose, but you'll have to share with Ron." She shrugged. "The guest room is over run by boxes."

"No big. At least Ronnie doesn't snore." He chuckled, with a pointed look at Shego, and by proxy, Kim. He knew from experience that they both did. Shego, who everyone, even Kim, though she knew he also meant her, was looking at, coughed nervously.

"It's not my fault, it's a sinus condition." Shego sniffed defensively. There was a collective stare, then a laugh. The police officer waved and walked away. Shego glared at them, except Adam, who wasn't laughing. He appeared to be out cold again. Shego sighed. She lifted him with one hand, and carried him into the house, following Ron. He waved to the floor of his room, when she asked where to drop him. She did so, without a second thought, and then she and Kim made good on their earlier comment, about heading to Kim's place.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Jezrianna: 1)I thought you might like that. 2)Aren't we all? 3)Get smart? Not as long as I'm writing the fics he won't. 4) I've got the same problem, but only when something triggers my allergies, they don't seem to have an off switch.

I made a small, but important change to chapter nine, it will make more sense later on.

---

"Hey tweebs." Kim called to her brothers, sitting on the couch. She was followed by Shego, who closed the door.

"Hey Kim, whose the babe?" Jim asked. Tim slapped him in the back of the head.

"That's Shego, remember?" He grunted, and returned to the game.

"Oh, yeah, that one." Jim smiled at her and returned to the game.

"What's with him?" Shego asked curiously.

"Tim is still a little annoyed over that mind control incident." Kim laughed. "He'll get over it." Shego nodded, and laughed.

"I didn't think it was very funny." He muttered, as Kim led Shego through into the kitchen. Her mother, Jean Possible, was waiting there when she arrived. She crossed the room in three strides upon seeing Kim and enveloped her in a hug.

"Kimmie, I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried." She said, as she stepped back. "What happened?" She asked, first seeing something in her daughters eyes, and then seeing Shego.

"We, kinda got lost, and ended up out of contact." Kim shrugged. "Adam, my new partner, at least while Ron is healing, managed to convince Shego to change sides." Kim relayed the story, cutting out most of what she shouldn't have known if she wasn't involved, but she could see around the edges of her mothers eyes, that she didn't quite believe everything. She was willing to bet she'd be grilled later, in private. "And that's what happened. Unless Shego's got anything to add?" She said, using a tone full of implications.

"Nothing for children." Shego grinned. Kim stomped on her foot. Kim's mother didn't say a word. "Didn't you have something else to ask?" Shego said, not so gently prodding Kim.

"Can Shego stay with us for a while? We kinda got ahead of ourselves, when we brought her back. Actually, Adam had the same problem, he's staying with Ron. They're old friends." Kim explained, shifting rapidly as her mothers looks changed.

"I suppose, but I expect you to keep an eye on her." Jean sighed, and looked at Shego. "No offense, but after being evil for so long..."

"None taken." Shego shrugged. "I'd feel the same way." :Besides, if I can unprude her, it'll be more than an eye she's keeping on me.: Shego grinned mentally, but kept her face carefully schooled.

"Dinner should be ready shortly." Kim's mother informed them. Shego scanned her eyes to the stove, which was off completely. She raised an eyebrow. "We're having Chinese." There was the sound of a car pulling in. Shego wasn't stupid, and put it together without challenge. She grinned.

"Kim, can I borrow a change of clothes? Mine are all still at the last Lair." Shego said calmly. Kim nodded, and lead her out of the kitchen. Jean shook her head, and turned as Kim's father, Jim Sr. entered the other door.

---

"Do you have any shirts, that are all there?" Shego asked, as they dug through the closet.

"Madame skin tight, is complaining?" Kim asked with a chuckle. Shego rapped her on the head.

"I've got a few scars, that I'd rather the world not see." Shego muttered. Kim sighed.

"Sorry." Kim apologized. Shego patted her shoulder.

"S'alright Kimmie. But I was serious." She smiled. Kim shook her head, and then saw a box of gifts, mostly from her grandmother.

"Let's see what we have." She said, and pulled the box from it's hiding place. Kim grumbled about the duct tape, and Shego pushed her back. With a feather control, she lit the very tip of her finger, and slit the tape. Kim chuckled. "You're handy to have around."

"Glad you think so." Shego grinned. Kim opened the box and they both dissolved into a coughing fit at the dust. After a moment, the air cleared, and they leaned back. Kim picked out a shirt, and shook it out. She discarded it right away. 'World's best grand daughter' was emblazoned on the chest. Shego muttered something, but Kim ignored it. She picked up another one.

"That's more my speed." Shego grinned. Uncharacteristically, it had 'I'm with stupid' on the front. Kim flashed her a look, that spoke volumes. Shego laughed hysterically. Kim tossed the T-shirt on the other, and pulled out another one. "I love that one to." 'Who needs brains.'

"Seems more Drakken's speed to me." Kim laughed.

"I know, but don't count it out." Shego laughed. The rest of the box consisted of more 'Worlds Best Granddaughter' T-shirts, so Shego came down the stairs, in blue jeans, and the 'Who needs brains' T-shirt. The effect, combining that, with the fact that she'd braided her hair into a ponytail, produced a laugh from everyone. Including Kim, who had been laughing since Shego put it on. "Nice to know I'm found funny." She sighed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

CC:I update everytime I get a review for the latest chapter. Not all the sparks are gone between them though. It doesn't fit in quite with the story, but it was a good idea. At the moment, Bonnie is the only one I plan to make miserable. Part of the problem with my writing, is late changes are hard to work in. The added scene will slot in between eight and nine, but it will be the last thing I add, or it will spoil the story.

---

"I hate Latin." Ron sighed, thumping his head on the table. Adam choked on his lunch, trying to laugh and swallow at the same time.

"I love Latin." Adam responded, after Monique slammed her fist into his back. "Thank you." He grinned.

"You're welcome." She said, and returned to fiddling with her food. "So, Kim, how are you? I mean after being lost in the woods."

"I was only gone for a day, so not the drama." Kim responded with a shrug. "It's not like I was alone. Adam was with me, and then later on, Shego." Monique choked this time. Adam returned the favor.

"Thanks." She stared at Kim in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"About what?" Kim asked, remaining incredibly calm.

"Shego." She asked.

"Absolutely." Kim shrugged.

"Who are you?" Monique asked.

"Monique. Calm down. Adam, uhhh, convinced her, to change sides." Kim chuckled.

"It wasn't that much of a challenge." He said, leaning back a bit. "Like putty in my hands." He laughed at the blushes from the two women. Ron just smiled. Lunch ended without further ado, and after school, after cheerleading practice, they met at Bueno Nacho. With two additions. Zita, and Shego. Adam slid in first, followed by Shego. Kim, Monique and Zita slid in on the other side. Ron parked at the end. The table groaned, between the weight of what Adam, Shego, and Ron had ordered.

"It's not fair you know." Monique remarked.

"I fully agree." Zita said, with a great sigh.

"What?" Adam asked.

"They way you three eat, and the way you look." Kim replied.

"I've got an accelerated metabolism." Ron pointed out.

"And a hungry naked mole rat." Shego added, pointing at Rufus. "I need the extra calories to fuel my powers." She shrugged.

"What she said, minus the mole rat." Adam replied, chewing into his platter.

"So Kim, did you enjoy it?" Zita asked, quietly.

"Enjoy what?" Kim asked, suspiciously.

"Getting laid." Zita replied. Kim, Shego, and Monique choked.

"What?" They all asked at once.

"I can see it in your movements." Zita shrugged. "The way you watch, both Adam, and Shego."

"Is she serious?" Monique asked, glaring. Adam and Ron didn't notice, because of the noise they were making.

"Guess we'd better give them the entire truth." Kim said to Shego. "But the two of you have got to promise not to say a word until I tell my parents."

"Ron knows?" Monique asked. Kim shook her head.

"No, Adam's going to tell him. We want him to sound Ron out." Shego responded. "Now, as to the story, promise." After they both vowed, Shego and Kim related the story.

"Are you serious?" Monique asked, loudly enough to make Adam and Ron look up. Kim mumbled something, and bolted for the bathroom. The distraction, though not Ron-worthy, was enough to put Adam and Ron back to eating. As she was coming back, the Kimmunicator beeped at her.

"Go Wade." Kim said, distracted.

"So, did you three have fun?" He asked.

"Well... hey!" She snapped off her automatic reply. "How did you know?"

"Recon sats, they saw the body heat." He grinned. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I'll make you a deal. Keep this a secret, until I say otherwise, and I'll give you an answer."

"How secret?" Wade asked.

"Tell anyone, and you'll be a woman." Kim snapped. Wade swallowed.

"Got it." He smiled weakly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did, is that all you wanted?" Kim snapped. Wade shook his head, recovering.

"We got a hit on the site. From GJ of all people. They want the three of you to investigate the sight of a possible WWEE base." Wade reported.

"And they can't do it why?" Kim asked. "And for that matter, why are they contacting me this way?"

"The message mentions that all normal communications, and agents, are busy with a special mission." Wade replied. "I don't really think you should do it, not after the way they treated you." He stated.

"I agree, but it's what I do. Arrange a ride, the Genesis was busted. I'll grab Adam and Shego." Kim replied with a slight sigh. She flipped off the Kimmunicator. She returned to the table, to find Adam and Ron fighting for possession of the last Taco. "Time to work guys. We've got a mission, and we're leaving." Kim announced. Shego rose, and stepped clear. Adam didn't seem to hear, then Rufus ate the Taco out from under them. Adam sighed, and slid out.

"After you." He waved and followed them out. A long silver Javelin shaped jet landed on the ground. The back hung open for a moment, then the ramp extended. Kim led her two partners up the ramp, and the door closed behind them. As the jet rose into the air, Adam recognized a symbol. "You and the Justice League?" Shego stared.

"Glad to know you remember us as well. We certainly know you." The Martian Manhunter said from his pilots seat.

"Unfortunately." Hawkgirl rose from her seat. She extended a hand to Kim. "Miss Possible, thank you for your assistance in stopping the Scarecrow."

"No big, he didn't even know he was being controlled." Kim shrugged. Shego appeared to be trying to do a disappearing act.

"Not to worry, we know about your pardon." Hawkgirl informed her.

"How do you know Adam?" Shego asked, calming down a bit.

"A debt owed." Hawkgirl said, drew back, and punched him. That blow, with sufficient force to topple some well-built buildings, caused him to fall backwards, rather slowly, and he was out-cold before he hit the ground.

"What was that for?" Kim snapped. Shego moved over to check his pulse.

"It's personal." Hawkgirl replied, very calmly, then turned, and sat back down.

"I wish she'd quit that." Adam moaned. Shego sighed.

"Another one?" She asked. He simply nodded.

"Another one, what?" Kim snapped.

"Never mind, it would take a very long time." Adam shook his head. Kim sighed.

"How did you come back so fast?" She asked instead. He gave her a blank look. "I know how hard she hit you, and most people would not have gotten up anytime soon, if at all. Why did you?"

"Accelerated healing, remember?" He asked calmly. Kim sighed.

"Why is it, that everyone I know, has magic, or special powers of some kind?" She asked no one in particular. She received four blank looks in return. The jet settled to the ground. "That was fast." Kim said.

"We are at your home. Your friend mentioned you might wish to change your clothes." J'onn replied calmly. Kim chuckled.

"Wade thinks of everything, doesn't he." Kim chuckled, as she and Shego disappeared out the back of the ramp.

"Aren't you afraid to stay?" Hawkgirl asked Adam.

"Not in the slightest." He said, and leaned back in his seat. Kim and Shego returned shortly, and the aircraft lifted off again. Kim turned to Adam.

"You never answered my question." She said pointedly.

"Which question was that?" He queried calmly.

"Why I'm the only one without powers." She snapped.

"Calm down." Shego said, nervously. "Adam and I both have powers from that stupid comet. Other than those, I'm entirely human."

"We aren't human, period." Hawkgirl motioned, indicating herself, and J'onn.

"And I've been given powers by an outside source. Ron got blasted of his own free will, but beyond that, he's still fully human. So am I as far as that goes. And what makes you think you don't have powers?" He asked. She stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked. Shego was staring as well.

"First off, those three powers I mentioned before? They're only innate powers. I can do others through magic. When I put the two of you to sleep, and that energy blast I fired at the hovercraft, are all magic. The energy blast, was a more dangerous form of magic, but I can do it. It takes directly from me, energy, and requires a lot of strength to use. That's why I eat the way I do. Shego's powers take up just as much energy, though most of it is devoted to controlling them. That's why, when she loses all control..." He choked himself off, but Kim caught his meaning.

"So, that's what that funny buzz was?" She asked. They both nodded.

"Anyway, while the GO powers, and the innate powers cannot be taught, if a student has the talent, the magic can be." Kim stared as if he was insane. "Both you, and Shego have the potential. I've offered to teach Shego, but she's always refused the offer." He flashed her a glance.

"I've got enough trouble controlling the powers I have now, I don't need anymore." Shego said with a grin.

"I keep telling you, that the training would help your focus, but you keep refusing." He shrugged. "So Kimmie, would you like to try?"

"I don't know." Kim sighed. "How difficult is this to learn?"

"It's rather similar to the martial arts. Ever seen Dragonball Z?" She nodded. "This is similar, except we don't usually use blasts of energy. Like martial arts, there are variations in technique and approach. Different styles. Some styles use summoned creatures to affect the magic. That doesn't work really well in this dimension, because of the lack of outside power to draw upon. The style I use, is mostly internal energy, and it's application to affect the magic." He watched her for a moment.

"What do you mean, lack of outside power?" She asked finally.

"There is usually, a collection of magical energy that exists, called nodes, and ley-lines. Think of them as inter-connecting rivers, and lakes. The nodes are the lakes, where massive amounts of magic gather, with the ley-lines, flowing between them, to keep them from over flowing, and exploding. They aren't present in this world." He shrugged. Kim stared.

"What do you mean, magical energy?" She queried.

"Excess life force. All beings, including mages, shed life force that is not needed. A powerful enough mage, can collect it in it's pure form, and store it inside an object. The rest of us, have to wait until it settles into the nodes, and ley-lines. Here though, it's absorbed into the air, and dispersed in other forms." He sighed.

"Alright, and why does it have to be magical energy?" She asked. He blinked. "Could you use it in another form to provide the power?"

"It's possible, I know of mages that feed off of lightning to power their spells, but I've never mastered the trick. So, would you like to learn?" He asked, shaking his head as if to reorganize his thoughts.

"I don't see why not." Kim shrugged. Adam grinned. Shego coughed.

"As long as she's learning it, would you?" She asked carefully. He only grinned wider.

"Of course, two is no more difficult than one. We'll see about enticing Ron as well, he's got the potential, though not as strong as the two of you. Now, look at me and close your eyes." They did so. "Now, without opening your eyes, look at me."

"What is that?" Kim asked in alarm.

"What you're seeing, is the energy contained within me. Look at Hawkgirl, but not at J'onn." He instructed. They turned they're heads carefully, scanning along the ground to avoid J'onn. He knew that they'd see what he saw.

"She's blue." Shego said, startled.

"And I am green, right?" Adam asked, they both nodded. "Now, very slowly, look at J'onn." They turned slightly, then shifted straight back to normal vision.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"He's a walking energy node. It's why he's green." Adam grinned. "Now, on to something else." He continued the lesson as they flew, with an occasional interruption by Hawkgirl. Finally, the Martian Manhunter announced they'd reached the target.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

CC:Last update for today. I don't do angst anyway, I usually jump into a fight scene to avoid it.

---

"What are you to looking at me for?" Kim asked. Adam and Shego were both staring at her.

"You're the leader, so make with the leading." Adam shrugged. Shego laughed.

"Oh. Let's go then." Kim said, and leapt off the ramp. Shego followed. Kim had her own parachute, and Shego was given one by Hawkgirl. Adam declined, and leapt out the back of the plane. Kim and Shego both noticed that. There was a sudden noise as he bolted past them, then he swung lazily back around, as the Justice league jet flew away. Kim stared. "Where did you hide that?" She asked.

"What?" He replied, tilting the wings of his hang glider backpack the other way.

"That backpack." Shego snapped. He didn't seem to be having trouble keeping up with them.

"Standard issue, part of the jacket." He grinned, patting the denim jacket he wore. Kim sighed, and turned her attention to the island below them.

"Here's the plan, first, we confirm that it's Gemini, then we shut down his power generators. Then we call for a ride out." Kim said. She looked at Adam and Shego. "Objections?"

"None." Shego said, with a shake of her head.

"Nope." Adam grinned.

"Good, follow me." Kim touched down on the roof, and let her parachute fall. Shego did the same, and Adam just touched down, and let the wings fold in. Kim rolled her eyes, and motioned for them to follow her. She took the lead, and Shego the rear. All three watched carefully. A laser sight, alerted them to a patrolling guard before they could hear him. They hung braced against one another over head as he passed below. They dropped down, and Kim took the lead again. The place was maze like, and after a short time, they were lost. Kim tried the Kimmunicator, and found the signal jammed. "That's just great." She muttered

"Isn't it though? We can block even GJ communications." Gemini said from behind them. Shego muttered something, and tapped Kim on the shoulder. She turned, to find the they were facing a dozen armed guards.

"Have I mentioned I hate this job?" Adam asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you have." Kim replied.

"Hands up." Gemini ordered.

---

"So, Shego having been one until recently, what is it with Villains and walls?" Adam asked, terrifyingly calm.

"Does it matter?" Kim asked.

"Just curious." Adam shrugged with a tilt of his head.

"It's just more convenient to attach heroes to the wall, than keep a clean jail cell." Shego replied. "A bomb is a better idea, but apparently, he didn't have one handy." She chuckled slightly. The three of them were hanging, chained to a wall, awaiting Gemini's return.

"If I can reach my watch, we can get out of here." Kim said, straining.

"If I can get my powers to work, then I'll melt these stupid cuffs off." Shego said, rather smugly.

"I'm fresh out of ideas." Adam shrugged.

"I can't reach it." Kim sighed, and then relaxed against the manacles.

"They just won't go." Shego sighed, and followed Kim's example.

"I want fried chicken." Adam said. Kim and Shego stared as if he was nuts. "For my last meal."

"We're going to survive this, trust me." Kim assured him. The look he gave her, was partially as if she was insane, partially as if she was being funny, and partially utter disbelief.

"The last time I heard that, a building fell on top of me." He said, without the slightest trace of exaggeration.

"Is that what happened?" Shego asked. He nodded.

"Well, isn't this just beautiful?" Gemini said, as he walked in.

"You'll never get away with this." Kim snapped.

"Won't I? With Stoppable out of commission, and the three of you captured, and helpless, I believe I already have." Gemini smiled.

"Captured, yes. Helpless, never." Adam raised his eyes. Gemini froze. Shego, and Kim stared. "Don't just hang there, put him down." Adam snapped after a moment. "I can't keep this up forever."

"Right." Kim kicked off the wall, and planted both feet in the side of his head. He toppled to the ground. "Now what?"

"Don't ask me, I was just stopping him from killing us. He's got the knife in his hand." Adam replied pointing with his foot. Kim looked, and there it was.

"How did you know?" Kim asked.

"Flash of light off the blade." Shego responded. "I saw it too."

"Hang on, I've got it." Kim said suddenly. There was a popping noise, and her left hand slid free. The noise came again, and then her right slid out. She dropped to the ground.

"How did you get out?" Both Adam and Shego demanded.

"Dislocated every bone in both of my hands." Kim replied in a strained voice. There was a popping noise again, and she flexed her right hand, then repeated the process with her left. She bent, and began to search Gemini's body. Finally she laughed. "Found the keys." She stood, and climbed Shego, then unlatched the cuffs, and then repeated it for Adam. She waved for them to follow her, and without really any other choice, they did so. She led them through the corridors, with what Shego thought an odd surety. :She was totally lost last time, but now she seems to know exactly where she's going. Why does that worry me?:

"Look out!" Shego screamed, and Kim leapt back, as a massive spike steel ball crashed through the wall. A chain attached pulled it back. "Run!" Shego screamed, and neither of the other two saw fit to argue. The mace smashed through the wall where they had just been, and then was pulled back. Shego took the lead, stopping and starting again, avoiding the mace by meer inches each time. Kim looked in askance at Adam, who shrugged. Kim sighed, and continued to follow Shego. Finally, they stopped, because it didn't seem to be after them any more.

"How in hell did you do that?" Kim snarled at Shego.

"Do what?" She replied calmly.

"Predict where that was going to hit." Kim snapped.

"I could hear it." Shego shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Kim asked, in disbelief. Shego shook her head.

"We each had something else enhanced when we received our powers." Shego grinned. "My hearing, Hego's eye sight, Mego's speed, and the Wego twins became stronger."

"What about Adam?" Kim asked. Shego grinned wider.

"We've already sampled his, enhancement." She chuckled, then laughed whole-heartedly at Kim's blush.

"Will you be quiet?" Adam snapped. Too late, a shadow appeared on the wall before them. Two guards appeared around the corner, but Kim and Shego slammed into them, bearing them to the ground. Kim had it easy, because her's was out on contact. Shego had to stop, and bash the head of her guard on the floor.

"How did you know?" Kim asked, as she rose.

"I'm watching with all my senses. Shall we?" Kim nodded, and took the lead again, moving with the same confidence as before. As they started to round a corner, Shego grabbed them both, and they ducked into a small room, as roughly two dozen guards stomped by.

"Where are we?" Kim asked, searching the wall for the light switch. Shego solved that problem.

"Heaven." Adam replied, awe struck. They were in what appeared to be Gemini's personal weapon's locker. Guns, and other weapons ranging in size and power sat there, ripe for the taking. Adam smiled.

"No killing." Kim snapped. He nodded absently. Shego sighed.

"Don't bother Kim, he's lost to us. Might as well find something you like, we could be here a while." She grinned, pointing as he vanished down one aisle. "Oh, fighting sticks." She pointed to a sign, and vanished down another aisle. Kim sighed.

"Well, when in Rome." She searched the aisles, and found her weapon of choice. Swords, surprisingly. The weapons ranged, from simple short swords, of all types, to the longer adult, and full size swords, up into the super size, and high tech weapons. She ignored the broadsword style weapons, and the thrusting blades, until she found, what most people would know as a katana. But this weapon was much more. Along with the standard katana blade, lain along the back, was a bright blue rod, which the ID card, identified as a stunner. The sword was named the Man-Stopper. She grinned, it seemed an apt name. There was a sheath along with it. Kim lifted it down, and sheathed it, strapping the weapon around her waist.

---

Shego, on the other hand, found that the term 'sticks' was an understatement. From the simple wooden bo's, to the steel fighting staves, and a few collapsible models of the same, which she pocketed, she found the high tech models, to be very entertaining. Some gave off poison, and some enough electricity to bring down a grown elephant. Remembering Kim's admonishment, about killing, Shego picked instead, one named Bonebreaker. The ID card, said it was able to destabilize the bone tissue on contact, if it was active as the hit occurred. She turned, and rejoined Kim, to find Adam already there.

"What did you pick up?" Shego asked curiously. He held up, what had to be the largest handheld gun she'd ever seen. A full three feet long, and metallic grey, the weapon was impressive. The barrel was square, with a round hole in the middle, running back to the trigger. There was no bolt, or action of any kind, and there was no magazine. The gun appeared blocky, but she didn't mention it. A scope on top, with several buttons, and a zoom wheel, made her nervous, if only slightly.

"A sonic assault cannon. The most powerful short range assault weapon on earth." He was grinning, literally ear to ear. Impossible for most people, his shape changing powers gave him the ability to do so.

"Let's go." Kim snapped, and walked out the door. Shego noted the sword at Kim's waist, with a certain degree of mirth.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Jezrianna: It will be K/R, but it really won't make sense until the very end. If you figure out the change in chapter nine, you just might guess ahead of time. I doubt it though, I'm really good at this kind of thing. Keeping a reader in suspense that is.

1) All armed, with no way to close with becoming swiss cheese. 2) Something else that got lost in translation, she was supposed to mention her powers were being dampened. It wasn't supposed to come across like that, instead she's only supposed to have to eat right away. I'll try and fix that. 3) I thought you'd enjoy that, I've seen people dislocate thumbs but I figured a hand would be more fun. 4) I hate them too, but I thought it was a very Kim weapon. She doesn't like to kill, but if she knows sixteen styles of martial arts, she should be able to use it without killing. Broadswords, such as Adam and other characters I use prefer, are harder not to kill with.

CC: It sort of bores me, I prefer a comedy of errors to torment them.

---

They advanced down the halls, Shego bringing up the rear, with Adam in the middle, lugging the huge gun by it's carry strap, and Kim in the lead, hand on her sword. There didn't seem to be much trouble, as they slunk deeper in to the lair. Shego was hopelessly lost by now, and even Adam was worried. Kim seemed confident though, so they said nothing. Finally, after an hour of searching, they found what they wanted. The door was labeled Main reactor control. It was locked.

"Of course." Adam muttered, turned, and dropped to one knee. He raised his gun, and looked through the scope. The doors were the end of the hallway, so he only had to worry about attack from one direction. Kim and Shego simply sighed, and turned to the lock.

"Retina scanner, 32 button keypad, and finger print scanner." Shego chuckled. "He seems insecure." Kim elbowed her, and Shego laughed.

"Let's try this." Kim pulled her hair brush, and stuck it in the door. The entire thing unfolded, and began to work.

"Why are you such a prude?" Shego asked as they waited.

"What do you mean, prude?" Kim snapped back.

"I mean, you are uptight. Everytime I so much as mention sex. You blush, just like that." Shego said, a little irritated.

"I guess it's just the way I was raised. We didn't talk much about it. Over-protective parents I guess. I'm not entirely comfortable discussing it I guess." She shrugged.

"You shouldn't be. Not as much fun as it is." Shego grinned. Kim sighed, and stretched. Something Shego watched with interest. Kim noted that.

"Something caught your eye?" She asked with a grin. Shego nodded. She leaned forward to give Kim a kiss, when the hair brush beeped.

PICK FAILED. Was what the screen read.

"I didn't realize that this hero gig required such excellent thieving skills. We usually had Hego to do this kind of thing. I'll get the door." Shego grinned, and turned to the door. Kim watched her go to work, then turned, and walked forwards, kneeling next to Adam. He didn't even look up.

"Anything yet?" She asked quietly.

"No." He replied.

"How is it, that you can be so utterly calm?" Kim asked. He shrugged.

"I've seen, and done it all before, nothing here is new." He shrugged.

"And us?" She asked.

"Which us?" He asked, with a half grin.

"All three of us." Kim replied.

"That one is a bit new I'll admit. Most of this stuff, I've seen dozens of times. I've only seen this twice." He chuckled. "Last time was a bit more complicated, but I won't go into that. Ever." He sighed.

"I'll leave that alone then. Are you comfortable with the way things are?" Kim asked. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, but you aren't." He replied with only the barest hints of mirth.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not." She replied huffily. "I guess it has to do with the way I was raised. I was raised more traditionally." She cut off as Adam burst into a fit of nearly silent laughter. "What?"

"Nothing, never mind, go ahead." He said through the laughter. Kim waited a few moments until he calmed down before continuing.

"I mean, with the definition of sex, being between just two people." She said. "Three seems to offend me for some reason, though only the thought of it."

"Then we'll just have to fix that. Since you and Shego are living together..." He suggested, without the usual implications most would have made. Kim smiled. Shego'd proposed the same thing, but Kim didn't want her family to find out, and neither was particularly quiet.

"That's great, but aren't we just a bit to noisy?" She voiced the thought. Adam tilted his head back from the scope, and rotated it, looking at her, with a grin, and mischief in his eyes.

"I know of two solutions to that, but now is NOT, the time or place to discuss them." He returned to the scope. There was an electrical buzz, and Shego swore nastily. Kim flashed a glance back at Shego, but she didn't seem injured. More annoyed than anything. Adam didn't flinch.

"You never answered my question." Kim accused.

"Which one?" Adam asked. He knew which one, and she knew he knew, but neither would admit it.

"How can you be so calm?" She repeated the question.

"You and Shego both have nasty tempers, so I have to remain calm, to balance you out." He grinned. "Once you know the secret it's simple."

"So what's the secret?" Kim asked.

"Don't let anything get to you." He grinned. :As if it's that easy.: Kim thought to herself. "I love you."

"Thank... what?" Kim stopped herself. He was smiling, a warm smile. "What triggered that?"

"Just wanted to see if you were listening." He shook his head, and turned back to the scope. Kim started to say something else, but another electrical buzz disrupted her. Shego swore again, and more vehemently this time.

"I love you too." She finished her thought.

"I know." He kissed her. "What about you Shego?"

"What about me what?" She snapped.

"Do you love us too?" Kim asked, at Adam's urging.

"Not at the moment." Shego replied. Adam laughed quietly, and Kim joined him.

"Ever heard the term monogamy, Kim?" Adam asked. She nodded. "Throw it out the window."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Something we decided a long time ago." Shego cut in. "Someone probably should have mentioned it earlier, but we don't feel the need to be faithful." She glared pointedly at Adam, as she said 'someone'.

"The time didn't seem right." Adam shrugged. "What we mean, is if you are walking down the street, and decide you want to sleep with someone, that's your business. We won't hold it against you, as long as you hold nothing against us."

"Such as?" Kim asked. Adam and Shego grinned.

"Ron." Shego replied.

"Tara, Monique, need I really go on?" Adam shrugged with a smile.

"Ah. Aren't the two of you concerned about accidents?" Kim asked.

"That's what Shego does." Adam grinned.

"I can't get pregnant, unless I choose to. The glow prevents it. It also is capable of destroying any disease, excepting the common cold, or the flu. The former disrupts my control too much, and the latter is so closely associated with my intestines, I don't want a fried stomach." Shego smiled. "The rest is simply annihilated because the power enhances my immune system. When I lose control, it affects what, or who ever I'm touching." She grinned.

"So, that's what that buzz was?" Kim asked. Adam nodded, and spoke up.

"I'm selectively sterile, and magic protects me. Shego deals with the rest. I'll teach you the spells to block, so called, accidents, and the diseases. They aren't complicated, and they're very useful." Adam grinned. "Got the door yet?" Shego shook her head, and turned back to it. There was another buzz a moment later, and Shego's hands lit.

"Warning, intruders in the main reactor corridor, all guards report." The voice blared from a loudspeaker in the ceiling.

"Guess I can't get it." Shego shrugged. Adam muttered something and stood.

"Then it's time for plan Chivalry." He said, and stalked past her, lugging the massive gun. Shego stood with her staff at the ready. Kim laid a hand on the hilt of her sword. She noted, in the back of her mind, that she had sworn not to kill anyone, but she was ready to draw a deadly weapon. A rising, electric whine interrupted her thoughts.

"He wouldn't? Would he?" She asked Shego. Shego grabbed her, and pulled her to the floor.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Jezrianna:1) As Wade mentioned when it debuted, it should work on any electronic lock, it just didn't on this one. 2)Adam was watching the hall, and she was interrupted by the hairbrush. 3)Who said they all are? Besides, they're operating under the protections, Shego's powers, and Kim the spells. Not all of them, so far... You're not going to trick me into giving it away. 4) "It's not how big, it's how you use it. Turn around, and I'll demonstrate." He replied smoothly, not breaking stride in his conversation. Yes, he is that arrogant. Don't worry, he's going to get an attitude correction in the sequel. I'm also going to change perspectives, since writing in first person seems to come out better using him.

On a side note, with the posting of this chapter, this is my single longest posted fic. It even out does the recently posted Ladies night out for length.

---

"He sure as hell would!" Shego yelled, as a hum joined the whine. There was a massive wave of sound, that followed, and then an explosion, as the gun discharged. The hideous screech of metal signaled the doors being blown off their hinges. There was a further thud, and they looked back to find Adam sitting on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked, he didn't seem to hear her. She walked up, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned.

"I love this gun." He grinned.

"That's great, did you get hurt?" He saw her mouth move, but said nothing. She sighed. "Must have lost his hearing."

"Must have lost my hearing. Too bad I can't read lips." He rose, turned, and kissed Kim. She shuddered, and he let go. "Oh that's right, I can." He smiled, and turned back down the hall. Kim stood there staring at air for a moment, then Shego pushed her along.

"We don't have all day." She said, and Kim shook herself back to reality. They walked closer slowly, not sure if it was going to come down on them.

"That was familiar." Kim muttered.

"What was?" Shego asked curiously.

"That kiss." She replied, as she stepped through the remains. "Almost like the one you gave me the first time."

"Who do you think taught me?" Shego said with a grin. They reached the reactor controls.

"I'm going to kill him." Kim snapped.

"Why?" Shego asked curiously, standing beside her.

"The main reactor control is busted, a chunk of the doors is wedged through it. We'll have to rewire this thing to get it to work. Kim sighed, and grabbed the panel. She pulled but it was locked.

"I've got it." Shego offered, and lit the tip of her right hand index finger, forming a plasma torch of sorts. She cut out the lock, and Kim popped it open. A discharge from the gun came from the hall.

"No killing!" Kim screamed.

"I'm not!" Adam's return yell came back. Kim muttered something under her breath, that even Shego's enhanced hearing couldn't catch. There was a number of sparks from under the control panel, and then a curse.

"Kimmie-kins." Shego muttered. "Shouldn't you watch your language?"

"No, try it." Kim replied from under the panel. Shego did, and reported nothing. "Ouch. Damn it." More sparks. There was a flash.

"Are you alright Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"Try it." Shego reported still nothing. "There's a jack knife in my lower left leg pocket, hand it to me please?"

"Can't you get it yourself?" Shego asked.

"Just give me the damn knife." Kim snapped. Shego chuckled, and handed her the knife. She patted Kim's leg as she rose. "Don't do that while I'm trying to concentrate please. We'll do it all night when we get home if you want, but I'm busy right now." Shego stared.

"What happened to you?" Shego asked. That was a very sudden change. Something was weird.

"I'm stressed, and you aren't helping matters. Now, shut up." Kim said, and there came the sound of Adam firing again.

"Hurry up in there!" He screamed. Kim's response, was long, and in three languages, and involved a number of anatomically impossible acts. The reply was short, and to the point.

"Fuck you!" Adam yelled, and the gun discharged again.

"Later!" Kim bellowed. "Shego, try it!" She did.

"Got it!" There was a descending hum as the power reactors shut down. Shego's lit hand gave Kim light to see by. She was greasy, and looking very annoyed.

"Time to blow this Taco stand." Adam yelled from the corridor. Shego caught a silver grenade.

"What is that?" Kim asked, apparently back to normal.

"It's labelled pulse grenade. Go, I'll set it." Shego said, and set it on panel. There was a metallic clink, and she twisted the top, then followed Kim out the door. A blue-white shockwave followed them out the door. Adam discharged the gun again.

"Lead the way Kimmie!" He yelled. She darted past him, followed by Shego, and Adam brought up the rear. Kim raced along, yelling directions as she went. Why she was, neither of them could figure out. Unless it was so they wouldn't get lost if she pulled ahead. There was no problem there. They broke out onto the roof. Kim whipped out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, you there?" Kim asked. The tech guru appeared on the screen.

"Kim I've been worried, I haven't been able to get a hold of you. Are you alright?" Wade sounded truly concerned.

"We're fine. What's the matter?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. It's Adam. I don't trust him. Did you know there have been a line of Adam's with the same name, dating all the way back to ancient Egypt?" Wade asked.

"He said something about that. Something about a transfer of consciousness and memories through each generation of him.

"Sounds fishy." Wade muttered. "I'll keep looking into it. Did you need something?"

"A ride out?" Kim asked, smiling.

"Wonder boy can't provide one?" Wade asked, a little sharply.

"Wade, please?" Kim said.

"Alright, coming around the south side, in about five minutes." He responded, a touch sadly.

"Please and thank you." She grinned. "You're great." He nodded. "I am aren't I? It's the private hydrofoil of a Mr. David Xanatos. It was his Sonic miner you kept out of Drakken's hands." Wade reported.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Jezrianna: Thought you'd like that. I'll see what I can do. Not entirely sure where to go with that one, but... I was hoping it wasn't to over-the-top. Here's the next chapter. It's nice to have effective reviews. Wish mine were more comprehensive.

---

"Great, we'll just jump when he comes by." Kim said with a shrug.

"One problem Kimmie." Shego said. "We're on the north side of the island."

"The best laid plans, of mice and men, go about how you'd expect when you involve rodents in the planning process." Adam muttered. Kim glared at him. "Rufus excepted of course."

"Thank you. Let's go." Kim said, and charged. Shego laughed, and charged after her. Adam muttered something, about choice of weapons, and then headed after them, lugging his gun. He found, that without any effort, he could trail Kim and Shego. Partially, it was attributed to his ability to see the magical traces their foot prints left, and partially due to the unconscious guards they'd left. He could hear them around a corner ahead, but something made him step around with the gun charged. It was a good thing. Three huge robots were standing there, firing at Kim, and Shego. The third was behind them, firing between them. Kim and Shego were bouncing the beams off their weapons, but he could see they were tired. Gemini was on the far side. Adam chuckled. He aimed, and fired, blowing the back side out the front of the third robot. Kim grinned at him, and ducked a shot, then leapt into the air, and whipped her sword around, a katana he noted sourly, and sliced off the robot's left arm. Shego, on the other hand, leapt into the air, and drove her staff into the robot's neck, then cranked up, and the head snapped off. Kim yelled something he couldn't hear, but that made Shego laugh. The heroine swung again, and head from her robot clattered to the floor. Adam applauded, and then kicked out, as a hairless Chihuahua attacked him. The dog flew into the air, and thumped against a wall. He hit the ground, and bolted back to Gemini.

"Pepe, are you all right?" He asked, in a truly sickening voice. Kim and Shego stepped forwards, mirroring each other as they took a stance.

"He might be, but you won't be." Shego snapped.

"She's got that right." Kim agreed.

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma, attack!" Three henchmen charged. Alpha and Beta, lighter, and faster, leapt to the engage Kim and Shego. Gamma, a much heavier person, charged Adam. Kim dodged the initial strike, swinging sideways, and gripping his arm, stepping across, and throwing him against a wall. It didn't work as well as it was supposed to, because he caught the wall with his legs, and kicked off, bearing her to the floor. Shego blocked the initial flurry of strikes, and kicked back, catching him in the chest, and rolling him back. Beta flipped to his feet, and charged again, leaping into the air, and hitting her with both feet. She flipped backwards, and landed on her hands, then whirled around to sweep Beta's feet from under him as he charged. She spun on her back twice and then rocked to her feet. She leapt into the air, still spinning, and caught him across the chin with both feet. He toppled to the ground.

Kim, meanwhile, had rolled over so she was on top of her opponent, and then kneed him, before flipping off. He doubled over and then kicked out behind him, catching her in the right knee. It didn't break, but it buckled, and she dropped down. He flipped over, landing on his feet, and charged, leaping up to fall and crush her. Kim rolled to the right. Something in her mind clicked. Something she remembered hearing.

flashback

"Now, before we go any further, I want to mention this." Adam chuckled, shifting in his seat. "This particular style is not the only one I know, but I use it, because, of it's secondary properties. Those innate abilities I mentioned? Part of the reason I use this style is because it gave them to me. The individual type, and number, are different for each person, which is why they can't be learned. I don't know what exactly you'll end up with, but I'm mentioning them now, because once we go on, they might show up at anytime."

end flashback

Kim threw her arm up and Alpha flew down the corridor, slamming into the wall. She rose to her feet, albeit unsteadily, and swept her arm towards Gemini. He flew off his feet, and slammed into the wall. Kim sighed, and dropped towards the ground, but Shego caught her.

"I love this job." Adam grinned as Gamma charged. He snapped his foot up, nailing the charging minion in the groin causing him to double over. Adam folded his leg, crashing the knee into the man's head, and causing him to stand up. Adam finished with a flourish, stepping forward as Gamma stumbled back, and whipped his left leg around, and kicked out, catching him in the chest to bring him down. He hit the floor, about the same time Gemini slammed into the wall. He saw Kim start to fall, and Shego catch her. Slinging the gun over his back, he rushed across the floor to her.

"What did she do?" He asked, with concern. Shego shook her head.

"I don't know. I saw her waving her arms, and those two went flying." Shego said, checking for a pulse, and breathing. "She's alive, but she's out cold."

"Flying? Give her to me, we've got to get out of her, now." Adam said, and lifted her. Shego stared, and he gave her a kick, literally in the ass.

"What happened?" Shego asked as she started run, rubbing the injured location.

"Remember those innate abilities I mentioned?" She nodded, as they skidded around a corner. "Well she's a Telekinetic. It means she can move things with her mind. As the ability is refined, she'll be able to do without gestures, but for the moment, it takes a lot of power, and all she can do, is send things flying. She'll learn control later, but that's why she's out cold now." He explained as they ran. They slid around another corner, this time the left fork of a T. Gunfire sprayed against the walls over head, and Shego stretched her arm back, unleashing a blast from her powers back down the hall. They slid round another corner, Shego leading, and then the wall exploded. Actually, the mace from earlier came through the wall, and hit the opposite. Shego was hit by a piece, and stumbled back. At the same moment, Kim moaned, as she regained consciousness.

"Adam!" Shego yelled. "Let me take her, you deal with that stupid robot!" He passed her off, and Shego bolted. The 'stupid robot' was what had been firing the mace at them. The doors behind him slammed shut, and Shego slid through the doors on the other side, with Kim in tow, just as they closed. Adam grinned.

"Just you, and me." He yelled at the robot. "I hate to steal someone else's line, but when it's a good one. 'Say hello to my little friend.'" He whipped the massive gun up, as the robot fired the mace again. The steel ball, and the discharge from the sonic cannon impacted in mid-air, sending chunks of metal to hit them both. One hit the robot in the head, and another pinned Adam to the wall. The doors through which Kim and Shego had just vanished burst open, and a wave of green plasma burst through. She slid back along the hall, with Kim in close pursuit. They slid to a stop, just in front of him. "Didn't you go ahead?" He asked.

"Kim made me come back." Shego laughed.

"Can't very well let Gemini have you." Kim shrugged.

"Look out!" Adam yelled, and they ducked as the chain from which the mace had been suspended whipped past. "I love a timely rescue, but we aren't out of this just yet." Kim laughed.

"Shego, I'll hold off the robot, you get him!" She turned, and leapt off the wall. A moment later, she reappeared, the jetpack screaming as she tore through the air. Shego grabbed the metal, and pulled.

---

Kim ducked under the chain, and then flew upwards towards the robot's head, where she could see two henchman, Delta, and Omicron controlling the robot. She threw her arms up, and crashed through the front window, grabbed Delta, and flew right back out the rear window, and then plummeted towards the ocean. She let go, and he fell into the water. She whirled to come back around and get the other, but the chain whipped around, and caught her. She screamed out in pain, and fell, back into the corridor, sliding along the ground, and bumping against the doors.

"Kim!" Adam yelled as he saw her crash. "Shego, blast this stupid thing." He pointed at the metal.

"I'll hit you." She said shaking her head.

"JUST DO IT!" He replied. She stepped back and fired. He screamed, the pain more from the heat, than the actual plasma. The metal melted, and he dropped the ground. He shed his jacket, and they both ran to Kim's side. She coughed, and blood came up.

"We've got to go." Shego urged. Adam didn't disagree. He lifted Kim, and followed Shego, who fired at the robot as they ran by. Shego led the way, firing blasts at any body that appeared. She had a hold on Adam's shoulder, because she could tell he was trying to heal Kim as they ran, so couldn't concentrate on direction. They reached the dock, and she grabbed the nearest boat. She lifted Kim out of his arms, while he climbed in, then took control as the boat raced out into the water. There, just as Wade had said sat a boat, with the Xanatos corporation logo on it. Shego slowed, and pulled up beside it. The ladder was lowered.

"We need help." Adam yelled. A red haired woman's head poked over the side. She nodded, and then a robot appeared. Adam stared a moment, then grinned. It floated there, and he handed Kim to it.

"Are you insane?" Shego asked.

"It's alright, it's exo-armor, come on, up the ladder." He motioned her to go. She did so, and he kicked the throttle open, then leapt off the back as the boat raced away. He caught the end of the ladder, and followed her up.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Jezrianna:1) I meant that he didn't stand on the leg after the kick. If he'd rocked over the weight would of snapped it when combined with the impact. 2) I agree, they are nasty if used properly. I didn't intend for it to sound that way, but deflecting bullets was even worse. 3) I know, I'm trying not to write her out at any point, since she is the star, but... it comes out funny. 4)He's not exactly, but he thinks Adam's trying to steal his job, which isn't the case, and he's irritated. He'll be in the sequels more.

---

Kim groaned. :Why do I hurt so bad? Where am I? The last thing...: "I hope I'm not dead."

"Not hardly." A voice replied. It definitely didn't sound like an angel. She opened her eyes, and found she was staring into the face of another robot. She screamed. It reached up, and turned a dial, then twisted it's head off in a cloud of steam. She stared, unnerved, until the steam cleared. A dark haired man, with a funny beard, stared back at her.

"So Kimmie-Pie, nice to see you're alive." Adam laughed. She glared at him. Then she noticed he was shirtless, and bandaged. His chest, and left arm were completely covered, as well as his shoulder. Shego appeared, wearing a white T-shirt, and blue jeans. She was barefoot, and grinning. Her hair was wet.

"Have a nice nap Kim?" Shego asked.

"Yes, actually." She sniffed. She smelled blood. "What happened?"

"You have seven cracked ribs, you punctured a lung, and your liver." This was reported by a young woman, with long red hair. Kim noted a similarity, but it ended there. "You nearly died. I'm still not sure how we saved you."

"Shego and I had a hand in that." Adam spoke up. Three looks descended on the pair. "A touch of power, to restore her strength, and a touch to accelerate the healing. We both made a sacrifice of energy to bring you back from the edges. You won't be entirely normal for a while, but you're not in any instant danger. No more than usual anyway." He gave a lopsided smile.

"Where are we?" Kim asked, shaking her head to clear it.

"Aboard my hydro-foil." The man-robot replied. "I'm David Xanatos. Pardon the suit, I was enjoying a flight when your friend called. This is my lovely wife Fox." He introduced the red haired woman. "And this is Alexander." A boy of about six appeared from the upper deck. He looked an awful lot like his mother. Kim grinned mentally. :It's a good thing.: "And that, is Owen, my butler."

"I'm Kim Possible." She introduced herself. "I'll assume they've introduced themselves?" The three nodded. "Thank you, for your hospitality, Mr. Xanatos."

"Quite alright Miss Possible. And please, call me David. After the money you saved in destroying that Sonic Miner before it could be used for evil, I'm more than happy." Xanatos grinned.

"Am I alright to move?" Kim asked Fox. Fox nodded.

"Sure, just be careful. No strenuous activity." Fox cautioned. Adam muttered a comment, which Kim couldn't catch, but Shego did. She elbowed him for that. He yelped.

"Watch it, huh?" He grinned, and kissed her. Shego grinned afterwards. Adam limped across the deck, and kissed Kim as well. She stared at him.

"Ewww." Alexander made a face, and headed up the stairs to the bridge, where Owen was driving. Xanatos laughed.

"I love a man with good ideas." He said, and swept Fox into a kiss. When he was finished, he turned back to Kim. "If you would like to borrow some clothes, as miss Shego did, you are welcome. Take a shower as well if you feel like it, the bandages are waterproof."

"I think I'll take you up on that." Kim smiled. She looked pointedly at Adam. "You should as well."

He sniffed at his arm. "Nah, I just need some food." He shrugged. Carefully.

"That, we can all use. We'll be having dinner shortly. You're all welcome to stay the night, we'll be near Middleton in the morning." Fox said.

"I have no objections, Adam? Shego?" They shook their heads. Kim smiled. "That would be lovely." She said, and disappeared through the same door Shego had appeared from.

"Got a phone I can use, I need to make a report on something." Adam chuckled with a grin.

"Sure, this way." Xanatos kissed Fox on the cheek, and led Adam to the upper deck. Fox walked over to Shego.

"Well?" Fox asked.

"Well what? You know what I think, cousin." Shego grinned. "I never figured I'd have a chance to meet him. Is he always this nice?" Fox smiled.

"Unless I tell him not to be." They laughed. "Seriously, he's a lot different than when I met him." She sat on the bench, and they disscussed stories.

---

After dinner, which included, T-bone steak, Lobster, and a salad, big enough to fill even Shego's appetite, they retired for the night. Adam found Xanatos sitting on the rear railing, still in his tuxedo, though the clawed feet of his exo suit were still sticking out the bottom of his pants.

"You impress me David." He chuckled.

"I do? I'm amazed." Xanatos laughed. "Not quite so much so as to see you alive, after that little fiasco with the Illuminati, of course. They told me you'd been killed.

"I was, but you know how hard I am to keep that way David." Adam grinned. "Any reason you can't sleep?"

"Just enjoy watching the stars I guess." He shrugged.

"I know, that that's not the only reason, and so do you." Adam sighed. "No matter, I have to get some sleep, I've got school tomorrow. Enjoy your stars. ALL of your stars." Adam turned, and walked away.

"Adam?" Xanatos called.

"Yes?" Adam paused at the door to the lower levels.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome David. Good night." Adam disappeared. Xanatos turned back to the water. :He's right, these stars aren't going anywhere. Besides, this armor is starting to itch.:


	19. Chapter Nineteen

CC: He strikes me as the kind of guy who would take it all instride, so that's how I play him.

---

It was after school the next day, before they returned to Kim's house. Her mother insisted on checking over her daughters wounds.

"Back in Middleton." Shego muttered.

"What are you complaining about?" Adam asked with a grin.

"I'm not complaining, but this place is boring." Shego replied. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Mom, please, I'm fine." She said, for the seventh time. Adam knew, he was counting.

"I don't care, I want to check." Her mother was feeling her ribs carefully. "How could you let this happen to her." She snapped at Adam.

"I didn't have a chance to prevent it. I was pinned to the wall." He shrugged, and then winced again. He was still shirtless, but he'd replaced his jacket, and had it buttoned closed over the injuries.

"I was helping him." Shego said. Shego was the only one to escape with only minor cuts. Both Kim and Adam had a number of acid comments to make about that.

"I see. Well, maybe you should take a few days off." Jean suggested.

"Mom, I whole-heartedly agree." Kim said, then winced.

"Well, you only seem to be a bit tender, but I think you should take a break from cheerleading as well." Her mother suggested. Kim sighed.

"You're right, but there's one little problem with that." Kim grinned sheepishly. "Bonnie's gone, and without her and me, there's not enough people. Unless..." She looked at Adam, the puppy dog pout appearing without remorse.

"I should have gone hand to hand with that stupid robot." He muttered. "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

"I think we should talk, while your father, and brothers are not here." Kim's mother cut in.

"Better tell her." Shego said to Kim. Adam nodded. Kim sighed.

"I can guess." Her mother said. "They're both sleeping with you?" She pointed at Adam. He nodded. "And which do you choose?" She asked. Kim and Shego nodded.

"Both of them." He replied. The stare she gave him in return, would have been enough to make most men cower in terror. He remained standing before it though. She turned to Kim.

"What about you? What do you say?" The tone was one that would not take any smart mouthed replies.

"I love them both." Kim replied. Her mother stared a moment, then turned to Shego.

"And you?" She asked, in the exact same tone.

"My answer is the same as Kim's." Kim's mother paused a moment, staring at all three of them. Then she smiled.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." She replied with a heavy sigh. All three of them stared. "I'd probably have had to kill you two had you said anything else." That last was directed at Adam and Shego. "So tell me, are you taking proper precautions?"

"Something more effective. First off, pregnancy is not a concern, because I'm sterile, unless I choose not to be, and it takes a while to achieve the required conditions. Shego can't be, unless she wants to be, and then she has to focus entirely on that thought for a while. As for Kimmie, that depends on how open of a mind you have." Adam smiled. Jean smiled back, and it was NOT, a warm smile.

"I'm listening." She replied, in a dangerous tone. He raised his right hand. Palm up, fingers spread. About three inches above it, a flame appeared. Kim's mother passed her hand between his hand, and the flame. It vanished, only to be replaced by a flickering water droplet. Then the water froze. Then it turned into a tear shaped rock. After a moment, there was a crack along the center of the rock, and it shattered, leaving a perfect diamond in the center. Then, it seemed to blur, and then three of them hung in the air. He picked them out of the air, with his free hand, and then lowered his arm. He dropped to the bench of the kitchen table.

"Magic. It can do things that science can't, but without science, you can't have magic. Science and magic are very closely related. The smartest scientist in the world would be the most dangerous mage. The more one knows about science, the more you can do with magic. By bending the laws of physics, I can leap from here, to Tokyo, as if it was no more than across the room. I'd be unconscious when I arrived, because of the amount of power required, but I could do it, because I know how it works. The why escapes me, but it does." He smiled, a wan smile, but the way he was breathing, Kim thought they were lucky to get that.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked. He nodded, slowly.

"It just takes a lot of energy to do magic. In this dimension that is. There's none of the magical energy gathered that I can use to supplement my own. That means that when I eat, I have to eat a lot. I do have a sweet tooth though, which is a helpful way to keep up my energy. Shego's powers have the same effect. She has to eat a lot to use them. I'm teaching them both magic though. Don't worry, she won't have to eat as much as I do. I'm not teaching them such powerful spells as I use. Useful stuff, like the sleep, and thunder spells. Utility spells, such as the anti-pregnancy spell, and those to protect against diseases. I'll stay clear of the combat spells, such as flesh dissolving, and black lightning." Adam lifted his left hand, as he stood again. He handed each of them one of the tear shaped diamonds. Jean examined the one she held.

"I can't accept this." She said. "It's way too valuable." He shook his head when she offered it to him. "But, it's flawless." She complained.

"So are the other two. I can create them at will, so it's no big deal. I'd personally, have it made into a necklace. I can recommend a jeweler who won't try and steal it, if you'd like." Adam smiled. He collapsed back to the bench.

"This magic, can anyone learn?" Kim's mother asked. He nodded.

"The talent for it helps, but yes, even those without any can learn. You have it, and so does Kim. She's stronger than Shego, but they're both adept potential. I'd say you could make master. The levels run from Apprentice, to Journeyman, to Master, to Adept. Where I learned magic, there is also a talent called healing. In it's strongest form, it's very rare, but there's nothing magical, or scientific that can match it. There are things, though, that a mage can do, that a healer can't. If I were to break my collar bone, what would you have to do?" He asked.

"Use screws, and pins to immobilize it until it healed." She responded from memory. She was brain surgeon, but that didn't mean she forgot the rest of her training.

"Magic can achieve the same effect. Granted, it's usually performed by a master, but an apprentice can set the spell." She stared at him.

"I think I'll have to explore this later. I'm getting lost in the conversation. Back to the three of you." She said, with a snap in her tone. "How are you going to explain this to your father?" She asked Kim.

"I have no earthly idea." She said. "It occurred in the back of my mind, but everytime I ran it over in my head, Adam ended up on a rocket to mars, to keep Dr. Porter's robot company." Kim admitted. Adam stared at her, with a look of partial blank incomprehension, and partial shock. The rest was utter disbelief. "Doctor Porter works with my father, as an AI specialist. She's building one for the mars mission, so that it can do the jobs a human would." He swallowed. "Thought you might feel that way."

"I don't think he'd go quite that far dear." Her mother said. "He might have some choice words about it, but I don't think he'd do anything quite so drastic." Three stares met her words. "Why don't we wait a couple of days, I'll see what I can do." She smiled. All three sighed. "Adam why don't you and Ron come over tonight, you can meet him now, and that way, you'll be able to meet him, before we drop this on him." She smiled. Adam nodded, and rose.

"Just don't let him clap me on the shoulder." He smiled. He walked out the door. Kim turned to her mother.

"Thank you mom." She said, carefully giving her mother a hug.

"Of course. My mother did the same for me." She replied with a smile, and squeezed Kim's shoulder, the only part not injured. "So, tell me all about it."

---

"What happened to you dude?" Ron asked, as Adam walked in the door.

"Your girlfriend." Adam replied. Ron stared. "Kim."

"KP, is not my girlfriend." Ron replied, with a blush.

"Keep saying that, and you might just convince yourself." Adam said with a grin. "You care for her. Even Rufus can see it." The naked mole rat nodded. "You are in love, with Kimberly Anne Possible." Ron stared as if he was insane.

"No way." He replied.

"Way. I can see it in your eyes. Guess what?" Ron shrugged. "So am I." Adam finished.

"With Kim? I thought you and Shego..." Ron let it hang.

"I know. Answer me a question." Adam said as he sat down.

"What?" Ron asked, carefully.

"What you do you think, of women sleeping together?" Adam asked. Ron took a deep breath.

"You mean?" Adam nodded. "I guess I'm okay with it. It doesn't really bother me, I guess." Ron stared. "Why are you asking?"

"Just hold that thought. Did you know, Kim was in love with you as well?" Adam asked. Ron shook his head. "You're denser than I thought."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Look at the evidence. She's done things for you, that no one else would. How many times, has she saved your life?" Ron blinked. "You don't know. Why? Because you can't count. How many times have you saved her? You can't count those either."

"Most of those were my fault." He pointed out.

"I don't care. That's not the point anyway. I know that I for one, would have left you several times. That could mean two things though. One, that Kim's really and truly in love with you. Or two, that she's a far better person than I am. Truth be told? It's both of them. Look at this." He raised his left, arm, and squeezed the sides of his watch. A hologram appeared above it. Kim was crying. The image shifted through a number of sad events, then came back to that first. It rewound, playing back the events when Ron was lost with Drakken, and why Kim was crying.

"For me, but what does that mean?" Ron asked, confused. Adam let go of his watch, and the image vanished.

"You are what it means. You are the only person she's ever shed a tear for." He said, poking Ron in the chest. "If that doesn't mean she's in love with you, I'll eat my shirt." Adam wasn't wearing a shirt, but Ron didn't need to know that.

"I... you're right." Ron said. "So what do I do?"

"Get ready." Adam replied cryptically. Ron stared. "We've been invited to dinner, and I'm not about to take you looking like that. I'm going to meet Kim's father, and I want to make a good impression. Showing up with you looking like that, isn't going to do it." He started towards Ron's room.

"Wait. You told me to hold that thought earlier. What about it?" Ron asked. Adam smiled.

"Keep holding it." Then vanished down the hall.


	20. Chapter Twenty

CC:No.

Jezrianna:I double fumbled. With Shego and Fox related, Fox would know anyway. Good point, I'll have to partially re-write eighteen then. Sigh.

I know, it was relatively bad. I makes more sense later on. He was being a bigger jerk than usual.

---

"Why didn't you mention it?" Shego asked, as she slid her shirt over her head.

"Mention what?" Kim asked, carefully bending over as she slid her pants off.

"That you were in love with Stoppable." Shego said, as she dug in the closet.

"That I'm what?" Kim said, freezing in mid-motion.

"You're in love with Stoppable. Even Dr. D. could see it." Shego said, as she stepped back with two dresses in her hands. Kim recognized one.

"I'm so not." She replied, and took the dress Shego held out. "Why are we getting dressed up for dinner at home?" She asked, the thought suddenly occurring to her.

"What makes you think we're eating at home?" Her mother said from the stairway. "I got Nana to take Jim and Tim, and we're going out to eat." She smiled. "That was excellent acting Shego."

"Thank you." Shego replied, sliding her dress up.

"What acting?" Kim snapped.

"Your mother is far smarter than you give her credit for. She knew as soon as we came home, what had happened. We arranged this. Not Gemini of course. But the rest of this." Shego smiled. Kim realized she meant the fiasco in the kitchen. "We've also got a restaurant booked. I asked Adam about it, but didn't tell him the rest of the plan. Got to have some secrets." Kim raised a hand. "And since we haven't since we devised the plan...." She smiled. Kim's mother looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, that's right. See this?" Shego lit her hand, and then put it out. "It's called the Go Team Glow, which is a stupid name, but that's not the point. Each member of Team Go has one, the other four are my brothers, and then Adam. Adam is not, and never was a member, though my brother Hego, pushed him to join. Anyway, Adam's is white, and it allows him to absorb all the information something contains, or someone for that matter, no matter how it's stored. It does take everything though, so ethically, he only uses it on villains, or with permission. However, my powers and his are similar, in one important way. We have to actively exercise control on them. My brothers have to call their powers forth, to use them, and they remain dormant otherwise. Mine and Adam's are always ready. His only ever encompass his hands though, while mine would cover me completely. We have to control them or they would burn energy faster than we could replenish it. During certain moments, we lose all control though, and our powers are fully active. Mine, produce a unique buzz." She smiled. "I've never heard any complaints about it." Kim blushed, and so did her mother. "Adam's on the other hand, draw everything from whoever, or what ever he's touching. It bypasses any and all mental safeguards, and blocks put in place by the person he's touching, or if it's a computer, they blow through firewalls and passwords." Jean gasped.

"Doesn't that make him kind of dangerous to people?" She asked. Shego shook her head.

"Only those he's sleeping with. Part of why we have a no faith policy." Shego shrugged.

"No faith?" Jean asked curiously. Kim spoke up, as she slid her dress on.

"If I walk down the street, and want to sleep with a guy I meet, they have no complaints about it. the only restriction, is that I make no complaints about them sleeping with someone else." Kim shrugged. "With our precautions, I don't see the harm."

"Well..." Her mother began. Shego cut in.

"That buzz I mentioned? It also passes on the curative properties of my powers. Anyone I'm touching at the time, gets the effect." She smiled. "Adam and I made sure of that a long time ago."

"I guess. I don't think that we should mention that policy to your father though." Kim's mother said with a slight worried smile. Kim gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom." She smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get ready." Her mother grinned, and vanished down the stairs.

"Shego? Thank you too." Kim smiled. Shego's answering grin, was wicked.

"You can thank me, later." She said with a smile. "For now, you can zip me up." She said, and turned her back to Kim.

"Of course." She grinned.

---

An hour later, Kim's father arrived home, and found them waiting for him. "Now what did I do?" He asked with a sigh.

"Nothing. Yet." Kim's mother smiled. "Go get dressed. We're going out to dinner." She ordered. There was a note in her voice, that neither Kim, nor Shego recognized instantly, but Kim's father did. He sighed, and set his brief case down, and walked upstairs. "Isn't he such a nice boy?" Jean asked rhetorically. Then it dawned. It wasn't a note of command as might be expected. Instead, it was the simple pronunciation, to behave, or he wasn't getting any. For a very long time. Kim giggled at that, and her mother winked. Her father returned shortly, dressed in a black tuxedo, with a small, black box in his hands. Her mother stared. He lifted the box, and opened it.

"I told you I'd find it." He grinned impishly.

"Aren't you sweet." There, nestled in side the box, was a pearl necklace. Embedded in each of the pearls, was a small, silver mounted diamond, which made it sparkle in the light. Kim and Shego stared. Kim could hear Shego murmuring a mantra to herself.

'I'm not a thief anymore. I'm not a thief anymore.' It was quiet enough, that only Kim could hear it though. Her mother lifted the necklace out, and slipped it on, with a warm smile. The doorbell rang. Shego crossed the floor with a flourish. She opened the door. Adam stood there, smiling. As the door opened, and revealed the Kim and Shego, he, and Ron, who he'd crammed into a tuxedo, stopped smiling. Their jaws hung open.

Shego smiled at them. :At least the dress is having it's desired effect.: She thought. That made her grin even wider. Aforementioned, desired effect, seemed to be to make them both lose composure. The dress, was a deep, emerald green, strapless, with an oval in the center of the belly, showing just the very top of the belly button. The rest of the dress ran to the floor, finishing in a sweep, just above the ankles. Her hair, had been split into three tails, and then they were braided back up through themselves, and produced a long sweeping effect, that would, Adam was sure, keep it out of the way, for anything short of a sword fight. Since he didn't intend on starting one, he was willing to bet that it would remain like that for the rest of the night. Adam closed his mouth, and blinked, just once. Then he looked into her eyes.

"I can say that without a doubt, you have never looked better." He smiled, and swept forwards, and wrapped his right arm around her. Then he and Ron turned to see Kim. :I feel like I'm 8.: Was what popped into his mind, as Kim stepped into view. Ron smiled.

The dress she wore, was more subdued, probably because she couldn't have pulled off Shego's dress. She didn't need to. The dress wrapped around her shoulders, and had no sleeves, but was a deep shade of near blood red, and between it and the rubies, that she'd threaded into her hair, it was as looking into the sunset. While the front was uninterrupted, and conservative. The back seemed to have taken a vacation, and never returned. From just a few inches above her waist, the dress vanished from a line just behind her shoulders. She'd left her hair loose, to make the rubies in it move, and glitter in the light. Ron smiled.

"Guess I'm your date for the night." He grinned. Kim smiled back warmly. Kim's mother was in a dress similar to Kim's, but it had a lower neckline, and a higher back.

Ron, and Kim's father, were in black tuxedo's, with a white shirt underneath. Adam, appeared to be trying to steal the show though. Instead of a tuxedo, he was wearing armor. Obviously intended as dress armor, it was beautiful none the less. A full chest, and back plate, with the front etched with four dragon's, in full flight. Around the sides of the armor, two claws stretched, and hooked into the front plate in pre made holes. Another pair stretched over his shoulders. It gave the effect that there was a dragon on his back. Which, when he turned, they could see there was. The neck vanished up the top of the armor, with each of the claws, supposedly belonging to it. Shego pointed out about the neck. He grinned sheepishly.

"Actually, there's a helmet, that goes with the armor, since I attend a few medieval festivals on occasion, but that's not the point. The neck continues on the helmet, and the head, is resting on mine. The only problem, is that I can't find the helmet. It was supposed to be in my luggage. I brought the armor, but the helmet was gone. It should be with the rest of my things. When they get here." He shrugged. "Shall we go?" He offered Shego his arm. Kim and Ron lead the way out, and then they stopped. Adam and Shego, and Kim's parents stepped around them. Shego led them to the curb, where a long blue limo waited. 4 pair of eyes looked at Adam. He shook his head indicating it wasn't him. Everyone of them looked at Shego, who smiled and shrugged. The driver opened the door, and the entire wall came with it, a ramp sliding down for Ron's wheelchair. After they were in, he closed the door.

"Ron, when do you get out of that wheel chair anyway?" Kim asked.

"End of the week, I graduate to crutches." He sighed.

"Adam, think you can help him along?" Kim's mother asked.

"Only the bullet wound. I don't have enough power to deal with the broken leg, as long as I'm on my own reserves, and they aren't good enough to link up." He said, with a sad shake of his head. Ron, and Kim's father stared at him. "Maybe you'd better explain." He said, and leaned back, to watch. They explained, with only minor corrections from Adam. "It amounts to manipulating the matter of the universe, with a certain type of energy. It's more complicated, but that's a fitting description of it."

"Amazing. Can we have a demonstration?" Kim's father asked.

"Coolio, like Everlot?" Ron asked. Adam took a deep breath.

"Yes. And sort of. Everlot simplifies it for computer use." He slid across the seat. "Hold really still." He reached out, and light flooded out from his hand, showing them the wound, through pantleg, and bandages. The wound was nasty, but he ignored the gasps. The image changed, and it showed the entire tunnel where the round had punched through. Then it began to contract in the middle, slowly, it vanished as it worked it's way out. Then it was gone completely.

"Adam. I can't feel my leg." Ron reported. Adam stared at him. Then he sighed. The image changed, and there was over laid, the entire nerve network. The back entrance cut clean across the largest nerve. Adam swore.

"Adam!" Shego snapped. He ignored her.

"That one got damaged when they closed the wound." Kim's mother sighed. "I'd hoped it would heal.

"Don't worry, I'm not quite spent yet." He said, though he was breathing hard. The nerve twitched, and then flexed, then the ends grew together. They fused as if nothing had been done to them. Adam leaned back against the seat, and closed his eyes. "Now, I'm spent."

"Are you alright?" Kim's father asked.

"No, but I will be. Let me know when we get there." He replied.

---

When they arrived at the restaurant, they climbed out, including Ron, who Kim let use her as a crutch. Adam muttered something, and Shego slammed him with her elbow. Her next comments, were not polite, considering the armor, which while it was just for show, was real steel. She rubbed her elbow, and muttered something back at him. He laughed, and threw his arm around her. They walked into the restaurant. Adam had taken care of this part.

"Reservation for 6, name of Marcae." He grinned widely at the maitre'd. The man nodded, and touched a small blue button on the pedestal before him.

"Inside, the elevator immediately on your left." He said, with a small smile. They entered the second set of doors, and turned left. The sign on the door of the elevator read: Manager's Guests only.

"It's Adam." He said, tapping on the doors. They slid open, revealing a spacious elevator. They entered, and the doors shut. The elevator rose and then stopped. The doors opened. The room, they entered, was lit entirely, by the ceiling, which consisted of nothing but windows. The walls, were mirrored, reflecting the light, and enhancing the effects. Except Adam, everyone gasped at the effect. "Think this is impressive? When there's a full moon, it's heavenly. Can't see a thing, but it's beautiful." Adam laughed, and they stepped out. An older man, with a well groomed, and clean shaven face approached, at a leisurely pace. He shook Adam's hand.

"Nice to see you again my friend. It has been too long." The man said, with a grin. It looked unnatural on his face.

"And you Pierre. I trust house rules still apply up here?" Adam asked, calmly.

"But of course, and these would be?" He turned to the others.

"I'm Shego, very nice to meet you." Shego nodded to him. He bowed in return.

"My name is Kim Possible." She inclined her head.

"I'm Jean Possible." Her mother curtsied slightly. Pierre's eyes danced as he bowed back.

"Call me Jim Possible." He said, stretching out his hand. Pierre shook it, with an absolute calm.

"And I'm Ron Stoppable." He shook Pierre's hand.

"And I, am Pierre La Verneau, Chef extraordinaire." He said, with a wave of his hand, and a bow.

"Just as long as you don't ask for Escargot." Adam laughed. Pierre glared at him.

"One time, and you'll never let me live it down, will you?" He asked. Adam shook his head.

"Excuse me, but what was the comment about house rules?" Jim Sr. asked.

"The drinking age within the manager's suite, is only eighteen." Pierre replied. "I doubt that will be a problem tonight though. The table in the center is yours, the menu's are already there. I'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled, and walked away. They sat down. Jim Sr. looked at Adam.

"What did he mean, not a problem?" He asked, suspiciously.

"It's Wednesday, they don't serve liquor on Wednesday. It's a family tradition." Adam replied with a shrug. He lifted the menu. True to his word, Pierre returned shortly, carrying an appetizer tray, with bread sticks, and sauce, then took their order. Shego spoke up first.

"Two lamp chop platters, medium rare. Family size spaghetti platter, and a rack of pork ribs. Add a salad, and pitcher of Coke." Adam made a face at the last, but said nothing. "You guys eating?" She asked.

---

During the meal Adam excused himself to the bathroom. A moment later, Kim's father followed, though she wasn't suspicious of his motives. When he entered the men's room, it was empty, except for Adam who was washing his hands, and only glanced up. He didn't particularly consider the man a threat. A moment later, as he found his back pressed against the wall, and a hand around his throat, he decided that blanket assumptions, were probably not a good idea. The hand released him after a moment, and he found himself facing a very irritated doctor. No, something far more dangerous, an irritated father, he decided.

"So, you and Shego." The man said, as Adam rose to his feet, rubbing his throat.

"And Kim." He replied. "Damn, you must have been a boxer."

"Yes, I was." The man pursed his lips. "I have to say this. I don't like you."

"I didn't think so." Adam replied, staying calm.

"I think you are arrogant. Braggy. A show off. Dangerous. And unsuited for Kim." Her father commented.

"I'll admit to all but arrogant. As for being unsuited, is anyone in a fathers eyes? I don't think I am, to tell you the truth, but when dealing with a woman, it's not really our opinion that matters, is it?" Adam replied, leaning against the wall.

"I have to say you're right on both accounts. So, what do you think that means?" He asked carefully.

"That I'm waiting to hear the ground rules." Adam replied.

"Oh, there's no rules. Only certainties. Such as, if you hurt Kim in anyway, I will kill you. There will be no discussion, no second chances, and it will last a very long time. If you attempt to force her into something she does not want to do, I will kill you. If I find out, that you are in any way, shape, or form, not what she thinks you to be, I will kill you. All the magic in the world, will not save you. Understand?" He asked sweetly.

"Completely. Now, there is something I want to tell you." Her father leaned forwards.

"I'm all ears." He smiled, in a manner that portrayed so many emotions, Adam was unsure which he intended. Dimly, in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that he probably meant all of them. With a careful swallow, he spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt Kim. I like her. Love her, truthfully, though whether I'm in love with her, is a matter of debate. I don't truly think she's in love with me either. I think it's Ron she wants. Shego thinks so too. Why me? It's something magic does, that I can't really control. It seems to influence those around me. It doesn't always work, something you're living proof of. Strong emotion breaks the spell with rather impressive ease. If it makes you feel better, I can push her away without hurting her. I know how, I've done it often enough." He sighed.

"That's probably not a good idea. If she's hurt, she goes into overdrive for a while, then reverts. If she's pushed away like that, she'll get depressed and that's dangerous." Jim sighed. "Besides, until Ron is completely better, she has to work with you."

"Not really, Shego's more than capable. I could simply disappear, and she'd never hear from me again." Once again her father shook his head.

"She'd think she did something wrong, and it wouldn't be any good for her. Shego might let something slip as well." He smiled. "Besides, I like having someone around, that listens when I lay down the law." He grinned.

"Guess we should get back, before they send Ron looking for us." Adam grinned. Jim laughed.

"They wouldn't do that. They'd come after us themselves." He gave Adam a level look. "I'm not going to let up on you though. Any hints, and you die."

"Good for you, one other thing." He leaned close and whispered something in Kim's father's ear. His eyes narrowed then widened.

"Really?" Adam nodded, as they returned to the table.

---

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed." Jim Sr. said. "That was a very nice night." He finished. They were standing outside the Possible residence. "Well, we'll see you later." He said, and led his wife into the house. Adam turned to Kim and Shego. They smiled. He turned to Ron.

"Remember that thought I mentioned?" He asked. Ron held up a hand.

"I already know. You're sleeping with Kim and Shego." He replied, sadly. Adam stared a moment, and beat his head against the hood of his car.

"How do they keep doing that?" He asked no one in particular. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. But before you fly off the handle, and say I hope you're happy together, Kim and Shego are going to explain a few things." He sat on the hood of his car. Kim walked up to Ron. She made sure he was staring into her eyes. Then she kissed him. It wasn't a friendly kiss either. She caught him off guard, and plunged her tongue past his lips, and into his mouth. He half gasped, and then kissed her back. As always, happy to let her take control. When she stepped back, he had a dreamy smile on his face. And lipstick as well. Shego tapped Kim on the shoulder.

"May I?" Kim nodded.

"Of course." Shego stepped forwards, and kissed him as well. Adam reached out from the left, and Kim from the right, and as he fell, they caught him. They'd both felt the effects of THAT kiss. It was enough to bring them both down to their knees. Neither felt it was prudent for Ron to fall to the ground, with his leg injured. He gripped the top of the door.

"See, we don't mind sharing each other." Shego said, with a wicked grin. "As long as you don't mind sharing others with us." She added. He stared.

"What she means Ron, is if you want to go after Zita, as well as me, we don't care." Kim said, and kissed him again. A more tame kiss this time. Adam poked him.

"I don't share me unless you look like them." He said. Ron nodded, more than a little unnerved out by the entire idea.

"I agree with that." He said. "One thing." They gave him their full attention. "Shego, how long exactly have you wanted to do that?" He asked her. Three people gazed expectantly at her.

"A very long time." She said with a smile. "Let's go Kimmie." She turned and headed for the house. Kim stared at thin air for a moment, and then turned and followed. Adam tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you get used to that." He chuckled. "Need help?" Ron shook his head, as he walked around the car, using it as a balance. He climbed in. Adam sat down. The silver sports car hummed to life.

"Adam, do me a favor?" Ron said, as Adam backed out of the driveway.

"Sure." Adam said with a grin.

"Don't mention this to my parents." Adam laughed, and nodded. "Thanks dude." Ron sighed.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Jezrianna: 1)He'd probably go out, and do something nasty, if he knew that. Thanks though. 2)Actually, it works similarly to the way you described the moodulator, but it does so with infinitely more subtlety, minorly releasing inhibitions, but to all across the board at once. As for Shego, I already explained her. Though, can you honestly say you've never wondered? I can't. Not with certainty. 3) We share the belief that states: The three most dangerous things on earth are: A woman scorned, a cornered animal, and the father of a daughter. I never intended it as a empty threat. He's got access to rockets, that are one-way trips, no need to dispose of the body on earth. 4) I know what you mean. I never intended for him to come off that way. He's supposed to be someone who acts supremely confident, trying to let someone else lead the way. It just doesn't want to work. 5)I'll do that, or try anyway. I take all reviews, nasty or nice, and do my best to fix the problems.

CC:I wasn't thinking of it that way. It was closer to no objections to one-night stands. Certain stories planned later on, use this a bit more, while others directly oppose it. It does open the way for some difficult decision making situations.

I know already, that some of this chapter is inherently flawed, but it flowed badly after the fight from Gemini's place. As a side note, I made the suggested changes to chapter eighteen.

---

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily? Think again Kim Possible." Kim sighed. She recognized that voice. It was hard not to.

"Hello, Bonnie." She replied, in a dangerous tone.

"That's all just a hello?" The brown haired girl asked. "I'm hurt." Kim turned to face her. The same nasty grin pervaded Bonnie's face, and Kim doubted anything could change that. "Hey Stoppable." Ron had just come around the corner, swinging his crutches carefully to avoid hitting anyone. He saw Bonnie, and froze. Torn between fleeing in terror, and speaking to Kim, he gathered his courage, and came ahead.

"Hey Bon-bon." He greeted, hoping to annoy her away. She simply smiled beatifically.

"I'm even glad to see you Stoppable." She replied. "See you later Kim." Bonnie turned, and walked away. She attracted the attention of most of the male population of the school, as well as a few of the women. She also illicited two stares of disbelief.

"I wonder who's pretending to be Bonnie. They aren't doing a very good job." Kim chuckled. "What did you need Ron?"

"Just to see how you were doing. I've got the period free. You?" He asked. Rufus poked his head out.

"English." She replied, sighing.

"Yuck." Rufus put in. "Bye." He vanished again.

---

"I refuse." He snapped again.

"Why?" Monique asked.

"Because if I give you one, everyone will want one, and I'm not a jewel factory." Adam replied calmly. Far calmer than Kim would have expected.

"You gave Kim one." Monique said.

"She got one, and so did Shego and her mother. I'm getting something in return from each of them. I'm sleeping with Kim and Shego, and her mother is letting me. I'm not getting anything from you, and I wouldn't do it even if I were." He answered. She growled. Kim had shown her the tear shaped diamond. It was slightly stylized, with a twist at the top, that it didn't really need, but unlike a natural diamond, it was perfectly smooth. It still refracted the light, but in a much different way.

"Monique, would you please leave him alone?" Kim asked, exasperated. Monique shook her head.

"Not until I get one." She replied stubbornly. Adam sighed, and banged his head against the table.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't make you one of those, but I'll make you something else. All you have to do, is quit bothering me about it, alright?" She nodded. "Good, stand up." She stared at him. "Stand up!" He snapped, and she did so. "Hold still." As before, he raised his palm. A flame lit there, and he squinted in concentration. The flame ceased it's dancing, and slowly changed form. After a moment, it looked like a person. A woman. Then clothes appeared on it. Kim began to see what he was going to do, but said nothing. Then the flame crystallized, and turned into a clear white jewel. No, a pearl figurine. It looked exactly like Monique. But he went a step further. It colored, to look, even more exactly like Monique. "There. Now it reflects you, completely. If you change clothes, it's clothes will change as well. If you aren't wearing any, it won't be either. Take care of it." He handed it to her, and then turned to his food.

"I don't know what to say." Monique replied.

"That's the deal, you don't say anything. Nothing relating to that figure. Anything else is fine." He attacked the food. Kim stared. He was even able to eat the roast beef. Then he took a long swig from a hip flask.

"No drinking on school grounds." Barkin snapped.

"It's not liquor. It's mythiad." Adam replied, capping it.

"What's that, a drug?" Barkin asked.

"No. It's an energy drink. Some hikers I know gave me the recipe. Besides the only drug I've found that's of any use, they don't produce anymore." He slipped the flask back in his pocket. He rose, and walked away, dumping his tray.

"Possible." Barkin snapped, refocusing his attentions on her.

"Yes, Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

"Is he always like that?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She replied.

"I was afraid of that." He muttered, and walked away. Kim moaned, and let her head fall on the table.

---

"What's he doing here?" Bonnie asked. It was a more usual response from Bonnie. Kim sighed. "And why aren't you in uniform?"

"Because she cracked seven ribs, and I'm filling in. If you want to play, you'll do so nicely." Adam said, turning around. Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"He's cute." She said. Kim stared. "He can order me around any time." :That's it, there's definitely something wrong with Bonnie.: Kim decided.

"This is simple enough, but I want to make sure we're all clear on this. I'm at the bottom. Tara, Sandra, you'll each have a foot on my shoulders, with the other hanging out into the air. Linda, Jenn, you'll be on top of Tara and Sandra, and you'll hold hands until Bonnie gets up there. This would be easier with Kim, because she can jump higher, but I can counter act that, with a boost. Bonnie, when they're set, you'll run at me. I'll cup my hands, and you jump there with both feet. I'll stand up, and throw you to the top. You'll have to spin in mid-air, and land on Linda and Jenn's shoulders. Miss, and the entire thing comes down. Once you've got that, the hard part occurs. You'll jump up, and those two will have to catch your feet. The timings very important. Miss and we all fall. You'll only hold that for a second, then you'll drop between them, and catch their hands. Then you'll hang there. This would be easier with Kim, because she's lighter than you are." He explained.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Bonnie snapped.

"No, you've just got more upper body mass than Kim does." He shrugged.

"Told you so." Bonnie smiled at Kim. Kim just growled. Adam raised an eyebrow. "Kimmie was trying to say she had a bigger rack. I told her I did."

"Actually, that's not what I meant." Adam shook his head. "She's got a lighter build than you do, but your rib cage is wider front to back. There's more air space there, and that adds weight. She's right though, her's are bigger." He shrugged as Kim grinned, and Bonnie growled. Adam clapped his hands. "Let's go!"

Tara sighed. Adam could feel it. He had a hold of her left foot, with his left hand, and was eternally thankful it was only the underside of his shoulder that was burned. Sandra leapt up onto his right shoulder, and caught Tara's hand. He grabbed her right foot. After a moment they seemed to find a balance, and he let go. The next pair, came running, and flipped into the air, landing on top of the two up there. They caught hands, and Adam could hear the sighs of relief. Bonnie came running, and leapt. She landed, and drove him down, then he forced himself back up, and threw her. She spun, and over did it. She missed their shoulders completely, and landed instead on their joined hands, straddling them. The force was too great, and they lost grip. She fell. So did they. When she hit Tara and Sandra, the force was lessened, but they couldn't hold the weight. They slipped. It all happened so fast that almost no one could have done anything. Kim wasn't no one. She saw what was happening, and knew she didn't have enough time. So, she made time. It was as if everyone else was moving in slow motion. She leapt up, and pushed Bonnie back so that she wouldn't hit Adam. Then she moved, and pulled Linda and Jenn to the floor. Then she put Tara and Sandra's hands back together. Time accelerated, as she sat down. Bonnie thumped into the ground, Linda and Jenn were spared serious injury, and Tara and Sandra caught hands again. Adam sighed, and knelt, so they could step down. He stood, and turned around.

"Are you alright?" He asked Bonnie. She nodded, rubbing her ass as she stood.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Anyone else hurt?" Kim asked. Four heads shook. Adam flashed her a glance. It spoke volumes. She shrugged.

"Alright, we'll try again tomorrow." He told the others, and walked out the door. Kim followed him.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked. He laughed. :Why is he laughing?:

"I'm not angry, I don't get angry. Surprised is closer. We've only had one lesson, and you've found two innate abilities. Of those, only one is really draining. Kim, I could kiss you. As a matter of fact." He spun, and did just that.

"Ah ha!" Bonnie yelled. "I knew it. I knew you had something to do with getting me exchanged. You wanted him all to yourself. Well it won't work." In what Adam considered a stupid move, she charged Kim. Kim pushed him back, and met Bonnie's charge. The brunette leapt up, but Kim fell backwards, and caught Bonnie on her coiled legs. As the other drew back a fist, Kim snapped her legs straight, and sent Bonnie flying. She landed, tumbled, and came to her feet.

"I don't want to fight you Bonnie." Kim snapped. Bonnie ignored her and charged again, then dropped to on knee, and swept her leg around, trying to knock Kim's feet out from under her. Kim leapt and then flew back as she was caught by Bonnie's kick. She hit the wall, and dropped the ground, but maintained her feet. She caught the fist Bonnie threw at her and twisted it back. The rest of the cheerleaders moved to intervene, but Adam raised his hand, and a wall of force.

"Let them go, this has been building for a while now, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. If you try, you'll only get hurt. I'd rather not see that." Bonnie reached out, and drove her nails into Kim's face, and Kim stomped on her foot in return. Then she lost her temper. She grabbed Bonnie's other hand, and pulled it away from her face, and then leapt, driving both knees into the other girls stomach. Kim winced as she did so, but didn't stop. She let go, and stepped around behind her self, then spun and smashed her leg into Bonnie's back. The other dropped to the floor. Kim pulled her leg up to bring it down. Adam flashed out his other arm as the leg fell, and the force caused Kim to flip back and hit the floor. The crash snapped her back. Adam crossed the floor, and knelt beside Kim. The other cheerleaders ran to Bonnie.

"Silly girl, you should keep your emotions under better control." Adam muttered with a laugh. She glared at him. He offered his hand, and she took it, pulling herself to her feet.

"You won't get away with this." Bonnie yelled as they walked away. Shego pulled up, in a green and black convertible. Kim stared. Shego grinned. Ron appeared.

"Sorry I'm late KP." He apologized. "I was talking with someone." Shego noted the way he fought to keep from blushing. She winked at Adam, who she knew had seen it. He just grinned back. She refocused on Kim.

"What happened to you?" She asked. Kim stared, and said nothing as she climbed in the back seat, next to Ron. Adam hopped the door and dropped into the riders seat.

"She and Bonnie engaged in a glorious battle." Adam supplied grandly. He related the story as Shego drove. Unfortunately, Shego's driving, was more suited to escaping police pursuit, than going from one place to the next. She took almost all the corners on two wheels. Kim and Ron, both screamed as she did so, but Adam remained calm. She whirled around, and slid smoothly to a stop in Kim's driveway, facing out, ready to pull out. That was a maneuver, that had all three passengers bracing. She laughed at them. As Kim climbed out, a thought struck her.

"Shego, where did this car come from?" She asked, as she helped Ron slide over the side.

"This is my GO mobile." She said with a laugh. "Hego insisted that we all have one, and he got this for me on my 18th birthday." She chirped the alarm, and the top slid up.

"You need a car Kimmie." Adam pointed out.

"I've mentioned that." Kim said with a sigh. "The answer is always, 'Get a job.' "The four finished the thought in unison.

"I was actually thinking of a company vehicle. You've seen mine?" Adam asked. Nods all around. "It was provided by my company. I can get them to buy you one. I'll just put it on my expense account. They won't question it. What day is today?"

"Friday." Ron supplied.

"Then tomorrow, we go car shopping." He grinned.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Jezrianna: 1)The entire scene was just there to reveal Kim's new power. I went back to try and write it out, and just couldn't figure out how to get rid of it. Though, he wasn't really doing anything except standing there. 2)The former is solved, since it wasn't on school grounds, and the latter? Only if Bonnie was willing to press charges. 3)Kim's the hero of the show, and he's sleeping with her, of course he's going to tell Bonnie that. 4)Dragging a body onto a probe is much simpler than carrying a live person. Ashes in a suit case are even simpler. 5)You'll just have to wait and see.

CC:No, here's more.

---

"Dress stupid? What the hell does that mean?" Kim asked Shego.

"Dress so that anyone looking, will think you're stupid." Shego replied. She slipped into a T-shirt, and jeans. Kim sighed. The doorbell rang.

"Shego, it's for you." Jean called.

"Coming." She and Kim started downstairs. Shego stopped, and looked back at Kim. Kim stared, then blushed, and bolted back up the stairs, slipping on a shirt as she came. Shego laughed, and they walked to the front door. Shego opened it, and a henchman appeared. Kim dropped into a fighting stance, but he held up his hands.

"Shego?" She nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. You look good. We were asked to drop off your stuff from the lair. After we broke the doc out, and found out you quit, we did too. You were the only reason to stay. We didn't go into your room though, we just picked it up, and brought it along. We brought your other car as well." He inclined his head. "Miss Possible. We got this for you, as an apology." He held out a box, which she took, and opened. There, nestled inside, was a silver locket, with a very fine golden chain. The clasp, was not though, and seemed to have been designed with ease of opening and closing in mind.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about all that." She said, encompassing the numerous fights.

"No big. It's what we get paid for. Speaking of which, we've got to catch our plane. There's a government in south America that's looking for men of our talents. Hopefully, if we meet again, we'll be on the same side." He bowed, and walked away. There parked out front, was a massive moving truck. A mover approached.

"Excuse me, where do you want this?" He pointed at the room on the truck. Kim's mother appeared at this point.

"Want what?" She asked. Shego sighed.

"My room." Kim's mother stared. Shego gave a weak grin. "See I threatened, that if anyone went into my room, without me right beside them, would no longer be eligible as man of the house." The other three winced. "So, when they brought my stuff, they just brought the entire room, rather than risk my temper. Can I set it on the lawn until I get moved out, I'll have Adam deal with it from there." Kim's mother nodded, and so did the mover. "Thank you. Come one Kim, we've got to go." She said.

"Mission?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, car shopping." Shego called. There was another one in the driveway, this one a bright red Ferrari. Shego ignored it, and slipped over the side of her convertible. Kim sat down beside her, closing the door. Shego raised an eyebrow.

"My ribs." Kim sighed. Shego laughed, and whirled out of the driveway.

---

Adam and Ron were arguing when they arrived.

"Yes." Adam snapped.

"No." Ron replied.

"Yes." The response.

"What is going on?" Shego asked as she slid over the side.

"Adam wants to take his car shopping. I want to take yours." Ron replied.

"It's my turn. Shego drove last night, and it's my turn.'' Adam muttered. Kim sighed, and looked at Shego.

"Well?" She asked. Shego shrugged. "Adam wins." Kim announced, and she and Shego climbed in. Ron glared as he climbed in.

"You rigged that." He accused.

"What makes you think that?" Adam asked, as he sat down.

"You're sleeping with them both, so of course they're going to agree with you." Ron grunted. Kim sighed, and leaned over. She kissed him again.

"We're only waiting until your other leg, and my ribs heal." She said patting the side of his face with the back of her hand. He sighed.

"Alright." Came the dreamy reply.

"Well, as long as I've got you all together, I'd say another lesson is in order. I've caught Ron up on the first one, so you're all equal." Adam laughed, and launched into the lesson. As they pulled into the car lot, he had them all levitating the loose change out of his seats.

"That was fun, and it wasn't really tiring, why do you get so tired so fast?" Kim asked.

"Because what I do, is much more complex, and takes much more energy. And batteries only work partially." He added as an after thought, as he parked the car. After they'd stepped out, Kim flashed a questioning look at him. "You suggested using electrical energy. It was a good idea, but I'd have to carry a nuclear power plant in my pocket, because of the rate of reduction when electricity is turned to magic." Kim shrugged, and lead the way into the dealer.

---

Two hours, and seven dealers later, our scene shows Shego, Ron, and Adam banging their heads on the roof of Adam's car...

"Wouldn't you think, that she'd have found one she likes by now?" Adam asked Ron.

"KP likes to take her time when she's shopping." Ron shrugged. "I just wish she wouldn't drag me along."

"Smiles, here she comes." Shego cut in. Kim walked up, fuming.

"None of them." She said.

"Kim? How about I build you one?" Adam offered. Truthfully, he knew nothing about cars, but he'd be willing to learn just to get away. She shook her head.

"I know what I want, but they don't have it." Kim said.

"What do you want?" Shego asked politely. She'd cut Adam off. He wasn't going to be nice.

"I saw this beautiful, black and red muscle car. Black body, with red racing stripes. That's what I want. It was 59' chevy corvette. I'd take a newer one, but I have to have that paint job." Kim replied. Shego nodded approvingly. Ron's jaw hung open. Adam banged his head on the car roof again. Then he stopped.

"I know where there's one guy, that just might have it, get in."

---

"What? Is he in Japan?" Kim asked, as they walked into the airport. Adam nodded. "We're going to Japan?"

"No, he's going to ship the car over. Shouldn't take long." He sat down at a console in the close to hand Internet cafe. There was a short wait while the call was answered, but on the other end, appeared a familiar face to Ron.

"Yori!" He smiled.

"Stoppable-san!" She replied. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Good, how about you?" He smiled.

"Very good Stoppable-san." Came the reply.

"Yori, could you be a dear, and get your father?" Adam cut in smoothly.

"Of course, one moment." She said, inclined her head, and disappeared. Ron stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Adam, is that you?" An older Japanese man asked appearing in front of the computer.

"Yes, Oroki, it is. Long time no see." He smiled. The other man nodded. "So, do you still have that massive collection of cars?" Adam asked.

"Yes, what were you in the market for?" He asked with a grin. Kim stepped forwards and described the car. He laughed. "Easy. Will one of these work?" Adam slid out of the chair, for Kim to sit, as the pictures appeared on the screen. She started drooling almost instantly. Shego tapped her on the head.

"Focus Princess." Kim laughed.

"Number two twenty-three." Kim grinned. The man's face appeared.

"Excellent choice, I'll have it there in a few hours." He smiled. "Adam, excellent choices. Excuse me, Yori wishes to speak to Mr. Stoppable for a few moments." He nodded and Adam nodded back, as Kim moved to let Ron sit.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

CC:Err, no, something didn't seem right, so I left her out. She'll figure later on, but not in this one.

Jonakhensu:Thank you, I think? I'm debating whether or not to update, I've never seen a flaming sheep.

Jezrianna:1) We're fast approaching the end of this story, which will make everything clear, mostly, and then the second one will solve a lot of problems. I hope... 2) Because instead of being actually immortal, he only has the combined knowledge of the previous entities. It's like a super powered version of reincarnation. Imagine having several thousand past lives living in your head. Terry Pratchett's theif of time gave me the idea. So time does flow for him, but not all Adam's are equal, so one might be the kindest person on earth, while another might be Attila the Hun, or worse. Each life is new, so they don't loose perception of time. As for acting like a fourteen year old, that's been corrected in the sequel. I promise, it shouldn't be as long as this one. 3) Ever had the characters your writing start to come alive in your head? Kim was in mine, pounding on my brain, yelling about Shego stealing her clothes. That's annoying. The scene with the henchmen? Really, as stupid as Drakken is, watching Shego fight is the only reason to stay with him. She guarantees, that you're going to win a fair percentage of the time, or at least get away.

---

"So, when did you meet this, Yori?" Kim teased. Ron grinned.

"When I was an exchange student. She was one of the students at the school." He replied with a shrug. Adam's eyes narrowed, as something clicked in his mind, but he said nothing. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She grinned back at him.

"You two seemed awfully friendly." Shego grinned. "Something you want to tell us?"

"No." Ron shook his head, more than a little nervously.

"He said the car will be here in just under four hours, so, what shall we do until then?" Adam cut in smoothly. Shego quirked an eye brow at him, but turned to Kim.

"Hit the mall?" She asked.

"Sounds spankin'." Kim replied. The four slipped into the car, and pulled away. The trip to the mall, was short, and uneventful. Upon arrival they scattered, Kim and Shego heading for Club Banana, while Ron headed for the arcade. When they found each other again, Adam was right where they had left him, now reading a magazine. He laughed, at the sour looks.

"I'm not much of a fan of malls." He shrugged. "They creep me out." Kim and Shego stared in horror. "What?" He asked, folding his magazine.

"How can you not like malls?" Kim asked, as they walked.

"Don't like to be stared at." Adam shrugged. Shego laughed.

"But it's so much fun." She called from pace behind him.

"Yes, but you're not mall security." He pointed out with a return laugh. At that moment, the Kimmunicator's pager function went off. Kim pulled it out.

"Plane's in." She grinned, as they slipped back into the car.

---

"Ready to go, Kimmie?" Shego asked, as she buckled in to Kim's car.

"Ready." She replied, grinning. Ron buckled in, and looked over. "Let's go!" She hit the clutch, and shifted into reverse, then slammed on the accelerator. Adam had chosen to drive his car, so Shego was in the front seat, with Ron in the back. Shego was braced against the dashboard, as they raced off the tarmac. Kim laughed as they approached her house, to see her parents, Monique, and very surprisingly, Josh.

"Monique, what's the happenin'?" Kim turned to her friend, as she stepped out of the car. Adam leapt over the side, and Shego drug Ron out. Monique walked around the car, and handed Kim an envelope. She opened it, and pulled out the paper inside. She read the note, then growled. She crushed the note in her hand. Shego walked over, and bent her thumb back, so that she released her grip. Kim's mother raised an eyebrow at that, and Shego shrugged.

"Faster than trying to talk it out of her, and doesn't give her a chance to destroy it. Reconstructing documents, is very tedious." She replied, and carefully smoothed it out. She read it over with a bemused expression. At the end she looked up, ignoring everyone else, and looking directly at Adam. "That team possible pardon you used to get me off, does it extend to murder?" She queried with an ice cold tone.

"I can't say for sure, why?" She handed him the note. He read it. Then stopped, and read it again. "Is that all?" He laughed. Kim blinked when he did, and then relaxed a bit. Ron caught the note from the air, as Adam dropped to the ground, rolling in laughter. He read it aloud.

Kimmy,

After a careful consideration of all my options, I decided, even though I have enough evidence to put you away for a very long time, I will not, go to the police about our little fight. Be warned, I do have documents, and can and will do so, if you do not meet my demands. I want a date with your boyfriend. And before you even think of it, you know damn well that I DON'T mean Stoppable. And I expect a real date, not just dinner, a movie, and a quickie. I'll await your answer.

Bonnie

"I'm going to kill her." Shego said.

"No." Kim said. "I will."

"No." Adam said, as he rose. There was still a bit of humor in his voice. "No, she'll get her date. I'll guarantee, she'll never forget it."

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked. He simply grinned.

"Monique, I want you to deliver the reply. If you say no, that's fine, but I'd rather you did it." She nodded. "Good, tell her, to arrive about 3:00 next Saturday. I'll meet her at Ron's house." He smiled. Kim could see the wheels in his mind turning.

"So, is this a bad time?" Josh asked. Kim stopped. :I forgot about him.:

"No, not at all." Shego responded for her. "And who might you be?" She asked. He held up his hand.

"Mankey. Josh Mankey." He responded, and Shego shook his hand. "Are you a friend of Kim's?"

"Nope, just someone she picked up on the roadside." Shego responded sarcastically. Then she smiled. Ron and Adam sighed. They had the same thought.

:She makes it look like the sun is coming up when she does that.: From the look on his face, Josh seemed to share that thought. Kim disrupted him though.

"When did you get back into town?" She asked. "And what are you doing here, as far as that goes?"

"Second question first." He smiled weakly. He seemed to be enamored of Shego. :Not surprising.: Kim thought to herself. "My father was transferred back here, and as for when, we got in thursday night, and spent yesterday unpacking. I guess it's good I didn't come any sooner." He shrugged.

"Yeah, we were picking up my car from the airport, had it shipped in from Japan. Like it?" She asked, and stepped back, sweeping her arm out. They began to talk shop over the car, and as she raised the hood, Adam turned to Shego.

"We're going to go home, tell Kim we said good-bye." He said, and followed Ron away. Shego nodded.

After about a half-hour, Kim and Josh had exhausted all possibilities of conversation concerning the car, and they shifted back to more normal topics. Her parents had long since gone in, but Shego was sitting on her own car hood, filing her nails.

"So, what exactly does your father do?" Kim asked.

"Military research, kinda hush-hush beyond that." Josh shrugged. "As for mom, since I know you're going to ask..." He said wryly. "She works research, for an explorer, so she can work anywhere there's a computer to access her work. Though, at the moment, she's on a trip with her boss." He smiled, and Kim laughed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Shego asked. Josh sighed.

"I'd love to, but Dad and I are going out to eat. Maybe some other time?" He waved as he walked off. "See you again."

"Bye." Came the twin response.

"So, are you considering?" Shego asked Kim, as they headed inside.

"Considering what?" Kim asked. Shego waved her off.

"Kimmie-cub, can I talk to you?" Her father asked, with a serious expression on his face. Shego started to turn to leave, but he held up a hand. "This concerns you as well." They both swallowed. "Sit down." They did so.

"So, dad," Kim asked nervously. "what did you want to talk about?" She smiled nervously as he sat across from her. She was almost certain that she knew what he wanted.

"Kimmie, dear, I wish you wouldn't hide things from me." He said, with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, slowly growing more nervous.

"You've been having sex." It was a statement, not a question. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "You're taking precautions I assume?" She nodded again. "Who with?" He asked, remaining dangerously calm. Kim hesitated, with indecision, but Shego didn't. One who hesitated didn't survive, and Shego was a survivor.

"Me." She answered, in a cool, off hand manner.

"I meant who else. I know about you. It's the others I'm concerned about." Shego stopped startled. She hadn't expected him to know.

"Adam." Kim answered finally.

"I see. I'll want blood samples from all three of you." He said, without turning a hair. Kim stared. She nodded. "Excellent." He rose, and walked into the kitchen. Kim stared after him, then glanced at Shego.

"Did you do something to him? Spike his coffee?" Kim asked. Shego shook her head.

"I was outside with you. Was that unexpected? Beyond knowing when he wasn't supposed to?" Shego asked.

"I expected him to run off, and try and kill Adam." Kim said. "That he didn't is unusual. I don't mean literally kill of course, but you get the idea."

"Shego?" Tim spoke up. Kim jumped, startled, and spun around. Shego turned as well, though a little slower.

"What?" She asked him carefully.

"I'm sorry." He said, and held out his hand. In it, he held two rings, one black, and one green. "Jim and I made these for you."

"What are they?" She asked curiously.

"Rings, to enhance your powers." He grinned. "We cooked them up in a couple of hours."

"How did you know so much about my powers?" She asked curiously. Kim could see there was a fire in her eyes, but she wasn't ready to kill them. Yet.

"We examined your DNA. Used a hair from your brush. Did you know, that you're uncloneable?" Jim replied, finishing with a question, that seemed to shift her mind. She blinked, and looked at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." She looked at the rings. "How do these work?"

"Just put one on each hand, any finger will do, they expand and contract, so it doesn't matter." Tim said. "They'll double the power you can produce. You might want to be careful though, they'll lose capability after about ten minutes, and need an hour to cool off." She raised an eyebrow.

"We built these to duplicate your powers." Jim held up a pair of robotic hands. He pushed a button, and they began to glow. "We designed them with DNA safeguards though. You, Ron, Adam, Kim, and anyone directly related, can touch them without harm." He demonstrated by shaking hands with it."

"Are you sure the restriction isn't just with your glove?" She asked. Tim shook his head.

"The energy channeled through the rings is dangerous to the rings, if it continues to long. They'll automatically shut down after ten minutes. I'd hate to have them explode, and hurt you, or Kim." He shrugged.

"Oh, alright. Thank you." Shego said, and leaned over, to kiss him on the cheek. He gave off a dopey smile, and toppled to the ground. She gave Jim one as well, and he fell in much the same manner. Kim laughed. Shego stared a moment, pocketed the rings, and gave Kim a kiss. When she stepped back, Kim had the same dopey smile, though she didn't collapse. She grabbed the edge of the couch though.

"I really hate when you surprise me like that." She said, more than just a bit breathlessly. Shego simply gave a smile.

"But I so love to." Shego laughed. She threw an arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Dinner's ready." Jean's voice drifted in from the kitchen. The tweebs popped up, and darted into the kitchen. Shego laughed.

"What changed?" Kim asked suddenly. Shego glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You used to be... sarcastic, and more than a little abrasive. You seem to have changed. There are hints still in your personality, but..." Kim shrugged. Shego laughed again.

"Well, you see Kimmie, I don't know what happened. Might be that you're a bad influence on me. Of course, I might just be playing you, and you can't see it." Shego suggested. Kim laughed that off.

"You can hide it from me, but you couldn't put it past Adam. I know that for sure." Kim grinned.

"What makes you so sure?" Shego asked.

"DINNER!" Kim's mother yelled.

"Tell you later." Kim said. She bolted ahead, and Shego muttered before following her.

On the wall above them a fly sat. It wasn't alone, certainly, but it was different. As they left the room, the fly swore. This is uncharacteristic. Usually flies are quite polite, but this is neither here nor there. It's also not important to our story. Anyway, this swearing fly, turned, and walked towards a painting on the wall. As it reached the shadows, it vanished.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Jezrianna:Nah, you'd have to be a lot nastier than that to put me off. I admit, you've thrown me for a loop several times, but it's improved the story everytime. 5) When you've known people for a while, you tend to be able to see even the slightest difference in movement, or attitude. Sometimes you miss the big stuff, but that's neither here nor there. 6) Actually...

---

"I hate flies." The man in the blue suit muttered, as he stepped out of the closet, and faced his office. There, arranged in four chairs before his desk, sat the four villains, who had given Kim Possible, the most trouble. Drakken was missing, since he was still sulking. From left to right, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Professor Dementor, and Duff Killigan. The man in the suit sat down.

"Excuse me, but could you please get on with it? We are all busy villains, and I hate to be rude, but..." Dementor spoke up.

"Who exactly are you?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Of course." The man in the suit said, leaning forwards. "My name, is Mr. Hound. You may call me Darkwolf." Duff groaned.

"Tha's worse than Will Du." He muttered. DNAmy stared as if he was insane.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Darkwolfhound." Dementor muttered. Amy stared a moment, and then laughed.

"How cute!" She laughed. Monkey fist muttered something, that he made sure she didn't catch.

"Might I ask, Darkwolf, exactly why you have brought us here? Not that I object to seeing my love again, but..." Monkey Fist interjected as the laughter died. Amy smiled at the comment.

"Ah yes... You have all battled, and been defeated, by Kim Possible, am I not correct?" Sour looks, and nods answered from all four.

"I believe I have a way to destroy her permanently." Darkwolf smiled. They leaned forwards to listen. "She has now, a weakness. Two people we can go through, to get to her. Have any of you met Shego?" Only Monkey Fist shook his head. When the idol was destroyed, I believe it reset their memories as well, but Duff met her while she had a cold.

"Drakken's meanie assistant?" Amy asked. Darkwolf swallowed, and nodded.

"Yes, her. Kim and she are..." He searched for the words.

"Doing the funky monkey?" Monkey Fist asked. Darkwolf stared as if he was nuts, but nodded.

"I suppose. In any case, they are not alone. They are sharing with another. Tell me, have any of you heard of a mercenary named Adam Marcae?" Darkwolf found himself staring at four empty chairs, and the backsides of four villains trying to get out the door at the same time. "I'll take that as a yes. Please, sit down." A guard outside shoved them back through. They stared for a moment. "I SAID SIT DOWN!" He bellowed. They sat down rapidly. "Are you trying to tell me, that all four of you, powerful villains, are afraid of one man?"

"In a word, yes." Monkey Fist replied. "Do you think I'm the only one to attempt to rule over the primate hordes? He destroyed the Baboon Samurai heartlessly." He muttered something.

"I'm not the only scientist that loved Cuddle-buddies you know. We formed our own group. He put the rest of them in jail, for a long time. He said he didn't consider me a threat." She burst into tears, and Monkey Fist pulled her close, with an arm around her shoulders.

"I was noot th' only mad goolfer to come out o' Scotland." Duff spoke up. "He ran down, and ruthlessly crushed them all. Many o' them was good friends. Rivals, yes, but still good friends." He sighed.

"I met him personally. Of course he had to come after me, since no one else was smart enough to be in my league." Dementor said. There was a clang, as Duff hit him in the back of the head with a golf club. He muttered something, which Darkwolf didn't catch, but made Duff laugh. Dementor continued. "We ended up in a stand-off. I twitched, and shot him, he'd drop the dead man switch to a bomb. He twitched, the bomb went off, and we both died. We finally let each other go."

"And you're all afraid of him?" Darkwolf asked. They nodded. He sighed. What if I said that I knew how to take away any advantage they have?"

"One moment." Dementor said. They rose and walked to the other side of the office. There was a short, heated argument, and then they returned.

"We'll listen. I canna promise anythin' though." Duff, apparently appointed speaker for the group replied. Darkwolf nodded.

"I have a plan, which is simply perfect. First, we will lure them to a location, it doesn't really matter where, and knock them out. Then, we will, by virtue of our two super scientists, use a Gene Slammer, to combine them into one being, and then destroy them."

"Sound's good to me, but one question." Monkey Fist smiled. "What's a Gene Slammer?"

"A wonderful little machine, that allows you to take two or more cutesy little critters, and "Amy clapped her hands, causing everyone else to jump. "slam their little genes together, and it gets you a random result. That's the biggest problem, but Professor Dementor has a solution, don't you?" She stretched her arm out, passing the floor to Dementor. He inclined his head politely.

"As a matter of fact, I do dear lady. Before they stopped publishing my work, I wrote a paper on the possibility of controlling a Gene Slammer. I worked on it further, and brought it to a reality. Of course, in order to test my theory, I needed a Gene Slammer, and lacked the materials to build one. Since a nearby university had one, already completed, I stole it. Why build what you can steal?" Everyone nodded. "Anyway, I tested the theory, and found it worked. Mr. Marcae showed up shortly afterwards, which led to that stand off I mentioned. As he was walking out, he turned, and attacked me. I was rather surprised, but not enough so that I didn't think to dive out of the way. He unleashed lightning some how, and blew my beautiful Gene Slammer to very tiny bits." Both he and Amy shed a tear. Darkwolf let his head, drop, and bang on the desk.

"Tuesday!" He snapped as his head popped up. "We'll do it Tuesday."

"Fort Knox." Monkey Fist said. "We'll steal the gold, which will not only attract them, but also finance further evil ventures." He grinned.

"Excellent suggestion." Dementor applauded.

"Yes, so you will help me?" Darkwolf asked. The four looked at each other, then nodded as one.

"Aye, we'll help you." Duff nodded.

"Excellent." Darkwolf grinned, showing off exceedingly long canine teeth.

---

"Ronald, if you don't give that back, you're going to need that wheelchair again." Adam screamed, as he leapt the couch. Kim laughed at him. Shego stared as he hit the floor, tumbled into the coffee table, and rolled to his feet. She applauded the maneuver, and Adam stopped just long enough to, bow, then he charged. Ron stepped sideways, and left his cast, sticking out. He laughed holding out the pendant, just out of reach.

"Stoppable, give it to him." Shego snapped.

"Alright." He said, and switched arms, as Adam charged. Kim winced as Ron's punch caught Adam across the chin, and dropped him to the floor. Adam moaned. Ron laughed. He stopped laughing as a blast of energy hit him in the chest, and tossed him across the room, to land in Kim and Shego's laps. They grunted as he landed. Adam caught the pendant, and put it back around his neck, tucking it into his shirt. He walked over to the couch, limping slightly. Kim glared at him.

"What? He'll be alright, and I know he didn't break any of your bones." He asked when she did so.

"Nevermind. Ron are you alright?" He moaned, and nodded. They rolled him into a sitting position between them.

"I'm sorry about that Ron, but this pendant is very important to me." Adam muttered. Ron shrugged.

"It's alright. I'm just fine." He grinned. Shego slapped him in the back of the head. "Hey, don't damage the merchandise."

"Oh, relax, I didn't hit you that hard." She chuckled. "So, what shall we do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night, save the world." Kim replied, with a laugh. Ron grinned. Adam said nothing. The Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Theft, someone seems to have stolen the crown jewels. Unfortunately they hit the entire building with an electro-magnetic pulse before the attack, so none of the cameras got anything." Wade sighed. "I'm analyzing the cameras from buildings with line of sight, but far enough away to not be affected. Unfortunately, there wasn't a moon, so I have to enhance everything, then search it manually. I'll let you know when I find out more."

"Thanks Wade." Kim sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. A mystery on Monday night is not something she wanted. She looked at Ron and Adam. "Maybe you had better go home, we'll need some sleep." She smiled in return when they nodded.

"Remember, sleep." Ron joked as he limped out. Adam waggled a finger in mock seriousness, before following.

"'Remember, sleep.'" Shego mocked as they listened to the car pull out of Kim's driveway. "He and Adam are the ones that never sleep." She muttered.

"He's got no one to play with though, but we do." Kim smiled. Her ribs were almost completely healed, and Shego was teasing her about her excuses running out. "Besides, I'm feeling just beautiful. Not quite tired though." She grinned. Shego stared back.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "I thought you were still blushing over the idea?" Kim smiled at her, and Shego's objections vanished, as Kim started up the stairs. "Guess that answers that question." She grinned, and followed her up.

---

"I tell you Ronnie, there's nothing on earth like it. That rush of pleasure." Adam smiled fondly. Ron glared at him. "What, you mean, you've never?" Ron shook his head. "Man, you don't know what you're missing. We'll have to get Kim to help though."

"Why?" Ron asked. Adam sighed.

"Because I'm a much better swordsman than you are, and Shego doesn't like to. She wouldn't give you a challenge, and I'd mutilate you. But, I'm going to take my own advice, and get some sleep." And with that, he did. Ron shook his head.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

CC:Don't worry, the lemons are all written, and within the rating. They'll be posted at the end of the story. This, plus five chapters remain.

---

The Tuesday, was mostly uneventful, with Kim avoiding Bonnie the entire day. When she arrived home, she found the house mostly empty. Her father was at soccer with the tweebs, and her mother at the hospital, so that Shego was left home alone. Not usually a good thing, Kim thought. She walked in, and found, nothing. Shego was not in the house. She dropped her books on the bed and was about to call her cell, when she saw her. She was in the backyard. Kim came down the stairs, and around out back. Shego stood, balanced entirely on the toes of one foot. The other foot was wrapped up around the back of her neck, with right arm holding the knee. The left arm was stretched out to balance. Three thoughts occurred in Kim's mind at the same moment. :That looks like it hurts. Damn she looks good in those sweat pants. I wonder what kind of reception she gets.:

"Hey Shego." Kim said. As Shego collapsed to the ground, it occurred to her, that she might have waited. Shego appeared unhurt. She stood and brushed herself off.

"Hello Kim." She stretched. Kim found herself licking her lips. "Didn't realize the time."

"What were you doing?" Kim asked idly.

"Practicing the one-armed, one-legged wonder position." Shego answered, bending over to stretch further.

"What's that?" Kim asked. She knew sixteen styles of Kung fu, Karate, and various other martial arts, but she'd never heard of that.

"It's intended to mystify and amaze, and make the viewers wonder how you're doing it." Shego laughed. "Want to try?"

"No thanks. I was kind of wondering if you're in the mood..." Kim was cut off there.

"Always." Shego grinned.

"For a sparring match." Kim replied with a nasty smile. Shego snorted.

"Always Princess." She walked to the edge of the ring that was set in the middle of the yard. At that moment however, the Kimmunicator beeped in. :Damn, always when I'm about to have some fun.: Was Shego's initial thought.

"Go Wade." Kim muttered.

"Robbery in progress at Fort Knox, Adam's on his way over." Wade reported.

"We're on it." Kim looked up at Shego. "Rain Check?"

"You bet your life on it." Shego grinned, and they bolted back to change.

Not quite ten minutes later, they met on the front lawn. Adam pulled up a moment later.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my stupid keys." He slid to a stop. "Shego? Why are you dressed like that?" She was wearing the same black sweater, and cargo pants Kim did, with her own gloves, and shoes. She carried the bone breaker staff, while Kim had the sword strapped to her belt. Shego glared at Kim for a moment before answering.

"Someone shrunk my only clean outfit." Adam couldn't help but laugh. There was a rush of air, that cut his laughter off almost immediately however. Kim and Shego found themselves staring at the Genesis. Genny appeared.

"Like the new chrome?" She asked. There were two bands, one around the top of the deck, and one midway down the sides. The engines were also chromed over. Kim and Shego nodded. "Great, hop on. We've got a long way to go, and a short time to get there." She sang the last part, as they strapped in, and she took off blazing into the sky. The windshield didn't come up quite fast enough, so they ended up swallowing a fair number of bugs. All three of them cursed audibly as the ship raced along, until she lowered them down, and raised the windshield. "Sorry, got caught up in the song." She apologized with a shrug.

"It's alright Genny." Kim replied, making sure to be heard over the wind. Genny glared at Adam.

"Didn't you give them mikes?" She snapped irritably.

"Sorry, I forgot." He unbuckled the rod from his waist, and knelt near a compartment before him. The latches popped easily, and he pulled out a trio of head sets. He handed them each one, and put on the third. What at first appeared to be headphones, he showed went around the neck, and pressed against the throat. A long dropping piece, flipped over and clipped to the ear.

"So now what?" Kim asked. She started in surprise. She could hear her own voice replayed back straight through the mike. Adam noted her look, and touched a button on his own. He said something they couldn't hear, and twisted a small nob. He leaned over and repeated the adjustment for them both.

"Try again." They heard him through the earphones.

"Like this?" Kim asked. There was no delay.

"Sounds right to me." Shego said. She grinned.

"Excellent, now we can hear each other, and Genny, and she can hear us..." Adam said. He apparently started to say more, but slid sideways, as the airship rolled to it's right. He slid across the deck, and grabbed the rod as a military fighter rocketed by below them.

"Out of the way asshole!" Genny screamed. The reply over the radio was nowhere near as polite. "Permission to open fire?" Genny asked.

"Denied, we don't need an international incident." Adam yelled back, as she rolled the other way to help him up. Kim grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. He buckled back against the rod. "What the hell happened?" He growled.

"An F-16 was to close and I rolled clear, don't know where he was going. I think I should increase speed again." Genny replied, calm again.

"Agreed, maximum throttle." The pad accelerated, as the side walls of the wind shield rose, and the windshield tilted back. The holographic speedometer showed both mph, as well as mach number. Kim was amazed to find them travelling at well over mach seven.

"How do you manage that?" She asked, pointing at the speedometer. Genny smiled.

"Magnetic fields. Not really sure how to explain it, but they lower the air resistance." She shrugged. "I get better gas mileage too." She grinned. "Range to target, one-quarter mile." She commented, face serious.

"Sit map." Adam muttered, though they could hear him clearly anyway. A holographic display appeared, showcasing the entire Fort Knox complex, as well as red images within it's glowing blue structure.

"Monkey fist?" Kim asked, staring.

"And Duff Killigan?" Shego identified another of the images.

"And both working together." Kim finished the thought.

"Something funny is going on." Adam muttered. It wasn't really needed, but he felt like saying it. "That must be the U.S. army." He waved at the dots surrounding it. "Put Kim through to the commander."

"Online." Genny nodded to Kim.

"Miss Possible?" A voice came over the remarkably static free line.

"Speaking." She replied.

"This is general Mason, we've identified the intruders. Lord Monte Fisk, and Duff Killigan. Is there any thing you'll need?" He asked.

"No general, we're going straight in." She replied.

"Alright. Be careful Miss Possible." The connection closed.

"Can we land just long enough to get off, then have Genny pull back up? I don't want to put her in danger so soon." Kim asked Adam.

"Better idea. We'll just line in." Adam smiled. Shego groaned and gripped her stomach.

"Do we have to?" She asked. Noting Kim's confused expression, Genny explained.

"A line in, is rather simple, I roll over and then lower you three on lines that attach to the safety harnesses. I can do it from up to seven thousand feet in the air." She smiled. "I think twenty five hundred will suffice this time."

"Sounds good, what's wrong with you Shego." Kim asked.

"Sensitive stomach. As much as I eat, it's not pleasant when it comes back up." She smiled weakly at the humor.

"Don't worry, I'll roll slowly." Genny promised. "We're over the drop zone. Ready?" Kim and Adam nodded. Shego shook her head, but it was too late. The aircraft rolled, slowly, as promised, so Shego found she wasn't puking. She felt the winches begin to lower them down through the air. As they touched the ground a few minutes later Shego sighed. She really liked the ground.

"Better leave the headsets." Adam noted, and hung it from the rope. Kim and Shego followed suit, and the harnesses retracted. "Alright glorious leader, lead." Adam waved at Kim, sweeping his hand forwards. She nodded, and darted ahead. Shego followed, with Adam jogging after them both. The first clue they were getting close, was an exploding golf ball, slamming into the ground in front of them.

"Well, hello Lassie!" Duff called. "Oh, and I see ya brought some friends. No problem, so did I."

"Greetings, Kim Possible." Monkey fist smiled. "I see Mr. Stoppable is not with you. A pity, but you have proven a worthy..." He flipped into the air. Adam advanced slowly on him, snarling. Kim stared and shook her head. "Monkey ninja's! Attack!" He managed before turning to focus on Adam.

"Shego, can you handle the monkey's?" Kim asked. Shego laughed in her face. "I'll take that as a yes. Then Duff is mine." She advanced slowly, drawing the sword, slicing through the flying golf balls. He growled, and whipped out another club, and advanced, spinning the weapons over his head. One came over head, and she blocked the blow, then twisted back to dodge the second strike, and then lunged forwards, slicing up, to make him flinch back, then she reversed the blade, and swung around the stunner glowing hot. He ducked, and hit her in the ribs as she spun round. She rolled forwards, wincing at the blow, and rolled up to her feet, spinning around.

Shego whirled the staff over head, and around her body, passing it from hand to hand as she blocked strike after strike, and knocked away leaping monkeys. When two grabbed the staff, she slammed the staff down on the ground, knocking them, and two others out cold. She flipped into the air, landed low, and swept the staff around, tripping them to the ground. Another pair grabbed the ends of the staff, and two jumped on her back. She rolled over to knock the pair off her back, and flipped into the air, then slid the staff along her foot, kicking one off, and then swung it much harder, sending the other one flying.

"Why are you after me!" Monkey fist growled, blocking a flurry of nasty blows. He danced back from the kick thrown at him, and countered with an over hand chop. Adam caught it, pulled hard, and tossed him into the air, and whipped around, slamming the Monkey master in the back with his foot. Monkey fist rolled, and ended up face first in a mud puddle. "Fine, then we won't play nice." He snarled. He charged forwards again, coming in low, and sweeping up with his arms. A knee met his face, and he stumbled back, and received a kick to the sternum. He stumbled back, gasping for air. "Didn't want to use this." He pulled his hand back, and pitched a small, silver orb. Adam flashed his hand up, and struck at the orb. Exactly what he was supposed to do. The contact flashed nearly three million volts into his body, knocking him completely unconscious.

"Adam!" Shego yelled. A number of monkeys jumped up, and wrapped around her limbs. Something deep inside her mind tripped. First her control slipped. The monkeys howled in pain as the powers blasted them off. Then the second trigger in her mind tripped fire danced along her arms, and she lashed out with it through the air, slamming into Monkey fist and throwing him into the air. She was so focused on him, that she didn't see her own weapon crashing into her head. She was out before she hit the ground. Kim saw it, and charged Duff hard. Sparks flew as the weapons danced back and forth, colliding with each other. Duff flinched each time, but Kim ignored them, and continued to press her advance. Then she made a mistake. A single misstep in an otherwise totally perfect fight. She made an over hand attack. Duff saw it, started to block, and then swept his right foot around, so that her momentum pulled her forwards, and Duff flipped the left hand club into the air, as the right hand weapon came around infront of her and he caught the other end. Hauling up, instead of choking her, the move caused her forward momentum to pull her up, and she hit the ground, as he slammed the shank of the club into her chest. She bounced once, and passed out.

"Finally. Monkey Fist. Have your ninja's bring them. Duff, watch out incase they wake up." The communications came through the ear pieces each wore. Monkey fist ordered his ninja's to carry him, as well as the three, and they walked away.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Jezrianna: 1)I know, I just love that little thing. 2)Probably right, it wasn't the word I wanted anyway... Not sure which I was looking for really. 3)Another nod to a movie, Ocean's Eleven this time. 4)Ewww... That was not what I meant. Sword fighting is what I was talking about.

1)True point, but I had to knock him off one way or the other, and both aircraft have relatively low profiles. I'll see about rewriting that, maybe accuse the mountains. 2) Good observation, Mach 7 would put you in London fairly quickly, wouldn't it? I'll fix that. Here's the next.

Four chapter's remain.

---

"What happened?" Kim asked. She found herself hanging upside down, chained to a post. She heard Adam and Shego waking beside her, both with the same question.

"Oh, let's just say, you've been captured by the greatest mind on earth!" Dementor piped in.

"Ya, me." Duff grunted, followed by a clang, when he hit Dementor on the head with a golf club.

"Be silent." Monkey fist snapped, rubbing his head. "You're not helping my head."

"Poor baby." DNAmy smiled.

"I am amazed that the four of you managed to survive this long, if all you can do is argue." The fifth man grunted.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"Darkwolf Hound." Adam snapped. Amy burst into laughter. Monkey fist sighed, rubbing his head.

"A long time, with no sight of you my old friend, I thought that explosion finally killed you. It's been eighteen years since I saw you." The dark suited man smiled.

"You should know better than to ever count me out of anything." Adam growled, and flipped up, clearly intending to grab, and snap the chains. There was a long steel wire wrapped around the mid-way point of the post, about a foot out, that he hit. A sizzle of electricity blasted him back to the hanging position. Between the electricity, and the impact on the post, he was out cold. Kim said something, that she probably shouldn't have, and lunged upwards, avoiding the wire. A tazer blast met her, Shego said nothing then blasted upwards. The plasma power never reached the chains, as a second tazer shot put her down. Two of Dementor's henchmen drug along the wheeled pole, and took it into the room containing the Slammer. Dementor walked to the control console, while Amy walked to an identical one. The henchmen lifted them down, and threw them in. The door slammed, waking Kim. She lunged for the door, but it slammed into place and one of the henchmen spun the locking ring. She hit the door hard, and bounced off.

"No! What are you going to do!" She screamed.

"Don't worry Miss Possible, with luck you'll be closer to your 'friends' than ever before." Darkwolf called back cheerfully. "Fire the slammer up!" He called.

"Right away." Dementor replied.

"So tell me, how exactly, is combining the three of them into one being going help?" Monkey Fist asked carefully. "That just means that you'll have three minds in one body, and all the powers associated with them."

"Not true, my simian friend." Dementor put in. "This is why controlling the process is so important. I can give them only the worst qualities of each of them."

"And with them weakened, and confused, we can do away with them, completely." Darkwolf grinned, just as his namesake, wolfishly. Monkey Fist shuddered. "How long?" He asked the two scientists.

"Just a moment more. There, we are ready." Dementor smiled, and pushed the lever controlling the power forwards, and gave Amy the thumbs up. She punched the ignition button. Kim growled, and hit the door again as white light flooded the chamber. Then everything went black.

---

Fluttering her eyes, Kim opened them a second later. She realized something was fairly wrong. First of all she was still in side the giant machine. Second she was naked. She could feel the cold steel of the machine on her back and legs. She rolled over and came to her feet. Clothes lay scattered across the floor, hers, Adam's, and Shego's. But she was alone. Or was she. Two further things nagged at the back of her mind. First a distinct feeling she wasn't alone in her head. Second a feeling that she was not herself.

:Took you long enough.: Shego's voice sounded dryly in the back of Kim's mind.

;It is a tad disconcerting dear.; Adam's voice chided.

"Why are you two in my head, instead of standing in the room?" Kim queried. She could feel Adam grinning, even though she couldn't see it, as he snatched one of Ron's lines.

;Don't know, would like to, don't.; He broke off into laughter.

:Don't laugh, she's got control of the body.: Shego muttered. :Since we can still feel from it, could you please put some clothing on?:

Kim nodded, wrapping her arms around her chest. That confirmed her earlier suspicions. "We seem to have a problem." She muttered.

:Meaning?: Shego asked.

"This isn't my body, and it's not your's Shego." She said out loud.

;Mine?; Adam queried.

"Can't be." She replied. "It's not equipped with any of the usual external equipment."

;Ah. Flat chest and no...; He started.

:ADAM!: Shego cut him off. He dissolved into laughter again. Kim sighed.

"Beyond that, I seem to be intact, except..." She trailed off.

:Except?: Shego questioned.

"We're stuck with Adam's legs." Shego grinned. Adam ceased laughing for a moment, then burst out again, even harder this time.

:So just grab his pants, we need to hurry, we don't know when they'll be back.: Shego grunted hurriedly. Kim nodded, and dressed. Then stuffed the rest of their things into her backpack. She finished just as the door opened again.

"I told you so." Monkey Fist grunted. "I knew she'd be awake before we got here." He finished.

"Oh, shut up." Dark wolf snapped. "Well Miss Possible. Or should I perhaps say, Miss Shego. Or instead, Mr. Marcae." He smiled that same evil smile. "It doesn't matter, you'll soon die." He pulled a pistol from his jacket. Only a few feet from him, Kim knew she had almost no chance to dodge. The gun fired, and she accepted her fate. Then she realized that she wasn't dead. She opened her eyes, and the entire room was moving in slow motion. She stepped sideways from the bullet and leapt out, rolling past the two looking into the Gene Slammer. Time accelerated again, and Darkwolf swore, as the bullet ricocheted inside the huge sphere. Monkey Fist slammed the door shut. Duff saw, and struck at her first, swinging over hand. She grabbed the club out of the air, and kicked out, catching the end of his chin with her heel. He let go the club, and spun away. A fortunate thing, since the force behind the kick had thrown her off balance.

:Give me control.: Shego snapped, and Kim did so, not knowing how she did. Shego shifted her weight instantly as the foot hit, and whirled the other leg up, catching a thrown punch from Monkey Fist and knocking it sideways. She dropped the foot back down, and lunged, driving her left knee into the monkey warrior's stomach. He groaned in pain, and she slashed downwards smashing her open hand into the back of his neck. He dropped, not unconscious, but in sheer pain. Shego leapt and rolled as Darkwolf fired again. Sparks showered the room as the round bounced off the wall. Amy yelled something, but Shego didn't hear it. All she saw, was a massive spider. Actually, it was a cross between a spider, and an ape. And a scorpion, she corrected herself as she dodged the tail of the creature. A kick to one leg was useless, as it shifted it's weight on the other seven and struck out with it's arms. Shego leaned back, then grabbed a finger, and broke it. The creature howled in pain, and stumbled back. Shego twisted sideways, as Darkwolf fired again. The bullet went wild again, catching Duff in the hind end. He leapt into the air.

"Shoot them, no' me!" He yelled at Darkwolf.

"I'm trying!" Darkwolf screamed back. He raised his gun to fire, but Shego saw him. She lashed her arms up, attempting to activate her powers. It didn't work and she rolled away again as he fired. This time it wasn't clean though, as the round tore through her shoulder. She clapped a hand to it, to stop the bleeding.

;Give me control of the body.; Adam hissed. Shego did so, or tried, Kim grabbed control. Adam swore then sighed. She brought them up running. Darkwolf drew a bead, remembering lead, and fired. At the same instant, Kim threw up her arm and the bullet lodged in the barrel. The gun exploded in Darkwolf's hand. He screamed in pain, and stumbled back. At the same instant, Dementor fired the ray gun in his hands. The blast slammed into the body, and pitched it across the room, into the wall. The blow put Kim, and Adam out cold. Shego gained control by default, and she rolled to her feet, even considering the injuries. Dementor fired again, but Shego rolled to the right, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and came up running. Two henchmen stepped in front of her. She leapt up, and bounced off the shoulders of the two, and kicked the next pair in the face. She landed, rolled, and swept out her right foot, knocking the right hand guard into the pair behind her. The left hand guard swung down, but Shego kicked up with her left foot, and was rewarded when the bone snapped. She flipped up, and charged Dementor, erratically zig-zagging to dodge the blasts of energy. At the last instant, Dementor flipped the ray gun back, caught the barrel, and swung it around. The move was unexpected, and hit Shego in the face. She tripped, and rolled forwards. Then she crashed into a computer. Shego slipped out of consciousness, and Adam revived. Seeing himself surrounded, and Kim and Shego out, he reverted to his unique style of martial arts. The great art of R. Translation? How to run from any situation. He turned, and bolted for the door, leaping, and rolling under Amy's creature, and coming to his feet, and slamming through the double doors, and going left, simply on instinct. He crashed out a second set of doors, and swept to the right around a corner. He felt Shego waking as he slid through another swinging door. The sleeping monkey ninja's snapped to attention as he came through. He back stepped through the door, kicking the door to knock out a group that leapt for him as he did so. He spun around, and raced past the corner he'd just come around, seeing out of the corner of his left eye, that Monkey Fist, and Amy's creature were racing down the hall. Adam slid round another corner and rolled into another pair of doors. He found himself on the roof of the building. He wasn't sure where they were.

"GENNY!" Adam yelled into the air. Fortunately, each of them seemed to have their own voices, and he raced for the edge of the roof. There was a building, but it required a running jump. He turned and raced for the other side of the building. He slid to a stop, as Kim woke. She had instant access to the memories.

;You can't be serious.; She said. Shego grunted.

:I agree, we'll never make it.: She said.

"No choice!" He yelled as he charged the roof ducking under Monkey Fist's reaching arms, hit the edge of the roof and leapt into space. He knew from the instant he left the roof, he'd never make the next roof. Kim and Shego screamed, knowing it as well.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Jezrianna:I hate being predictable. Yeah, he's arrogant, but he also knows when he's over matched. I hate being predictable. And yet another case. Supervillian syndrome again. It is, just a bit.

Jonakhensu:Don't worry, they'll be appearing in the next one.

---

He rolled as he slammed into Genny, and grabbed the extended rod. "Yellow evac!" He screamed. The engines, exploded into action, and he fought to keep his grip on the rod, as the aircraft broke the sound barrier, several times. Genny appeared on the deck.

"Who are you?" She snapped. He looked up at her. "What?"

"It's me, Adam. Kim and Shego are here as well." He grinned sheepishly.

"What happened to you?" She asked, accelerating to maximum speed, and raising the windshield. He sighed.

"I haven't got the slightest clue. Call Wade. Give him the short version, then put him on." She nodded, then closed her eyes. Wade appeared a moment later. He was grinning sheepishly. Adam said nothing. "Kim, take over."

;Alright.; She said, and took control of the body.

"Hey Wade. You can fix this right?" She asked hopefully. He sighed.

"I don't know." He replied with a sigh. "I'm not sure what happened. Can you tell me anything?" She nodded, and related the conversation she'd over heard.

"A Gene Slammer?" He stared a moment. "Head home, I'll see what I can dig up." He said, and his hologram blinked out.

"Should I call ahead?" Genny asked. Kim nodded.

"Ron's got a Kimmunicator. Call him, and have him explain it to my parents." Kim said. She colored.

;You said you always wanted to know what it felt like to be inside Kimmie-pie.; Adam laughed. Shego laughed back, more than a little sarcastically.

:This is so not what I meant.: She retorted. Kim muttered to herself.

'Could the two of you please stop making jokes at my expense? Particularly when I'm right here.' She asked.

;Sorry, thought you were busy day dreaming about my AI.; Adam grinned. Kim blushed harder.

'You can read my thoughts?' She asked. Shego laughed.

:I hate to say it, but it's not hard Kimmie-kins.: Shego laughed harder. Kim growled in irritation. :Hey, I wasn't being serious Princess.:

Kim sighed. 'I know. I'm just a bit stressed.'

;How's about a kiss?; Adam asked. ;Follow me.; They could feel him move through her mind, and they swept after him. They found him waiting in a room inside their shared mind. He was literally standing beside a table. Kim and Shego shortly found themselves standing as well. "Aren't you two a tad chilly?" He asked.

"Why would we be? It's nice and warm." Kim replied.

"How about drafty?" He grinned. Kim stared at him a moment, then her form shimmered as she reformed, clothed in her usual sleeping outfit. Shego laughed. Then her form shimmered as well, into a dark green silk robe. Adam was already in what he wore casually, a pair of dark blue sweat pants.

"So," Shego smiled. "How about that kiss?" He grinned, and came through on his promise. As they sat down, contemplating that kiss, a voice familiar to them echoed in the room.

"ETA to Possible household, five minutes." Genny announced.

"Kimmie, you take control." Adam smiled. Kim opened her mouth to protest, but Shego cut her off.

"Sorry Princess, you're out voted. You're the only one that can talk to your parents." She laughed. "Don't worry, as soon as we get separated, I promise we'll make it up to you." She smiled a truly fascinating smile. Adam maintained his calm.

"Well, since you put it that way." Kim sighed. "I really don't think this is going to go well." She sighed. She didn't know quite how right she was.

---

"What happened to you?" Jim asked.

"I'll explain in a minute." Kim assured him, as her parent's walked into the room.

"Alright, explain." Her mother grunted. Ron smiled lopsidedly, as he stumped into the room.

"Well, see, we..." Kim explained. The expressions at the end of the story varied. Her father was nodding slowly. Her mothers expression was one of disbelief, and slight disapproval. The tweebs just grinned, at the mention of the Gene Slammer. Ron shuddered at the mentions of Monkey Fist, Amy, and Monkey Ninja's. As she explained, her mother bandaged the wound on their shoulder.

"So now what?" Kim's mother asked. Two holograms appeared. Genny, and Wade. Genny said nothing, simply watching, but Wade spoke, beginning with a sigh.

"If we're going to get them back apart, we need to get to the original Gene Slammer that was used, or the computers attached. Either one will have the genetic blue prints used to construct Kigom." Kim shuddered.

"What's Kigom?" Ron asked, with a disgusted look on his face.

"An amalgamation of Kim, Shego, and Adam's names." Wade replied.

"Let's just use Kim." Kim and Adam suggested.

"How about Kas?" Shego's voice suggested. Looks flashed around the room.

"Kas it is." Every single person, Kim included agreed.

"So, when do we leave?" Genny asked, finally speaking up.

Looks passed again. "In the morning?" Kim's mother ventured.

:Sounds fine to me.: Shego nodded.

;I'm not sure how I feel about being in this body over night. But, since I'm out voted, it's fine by me.; Adam sighed.

"Oh, the military delivered this for you." Jim commented and vanished around the corner down the hall. He returned with a long box. Kas opened the box, and saw the staff, and sword resting inside.

After the dinner meal, Ron called home, and got permission to stay the night. After Kim and Shego were asleep, Adam applied his talents, and rose to his feet. He knew they wouldn't feel a thing, he kicked Ron in the side, until he woke up.

"What's the matter?" He asked, then started, then remembered who it was. "What can I do for you?"

"Ronnie, dude. It's Adam. I need your help." He explained his plan. Ron nodded.

---

"So, I got it." Ron smiled. "It wasn't easy." He grimaced, as Kas took the gun from him.

"Thanks man." Adam replied, patting the gun.

"Why are you bringing that?" Shego asked curiously.

"He's not." Kim snapped.

"Yes, I am. There is a reason, and a very good one. So, if you don't mind, just let it go." Adam replied, with a sniff. He slung the weapon over his back, and smiled. "Let's go then." He leapt aboard Genny, and turned over control to Kim.

"Code Shego for command." Kim said.

"Coded for command." Genny nodded.

"Then let's get going." Kim said.

"Wait!" Her mother yelled. The engines, which had started up, and built to a whine, cut down, back to a hum. She stepped out, followed by Kim's father. "We're coming with you." Kim inhaled, then stopped, and exhaled.

"Alright, climb on." She waved. Stairs folded down from the side, and her parents ascended them. Step back against the rods, and buckled the belt around your waist." She smiled back at them. When they were buckled in, she gave Genny the go ahead signal. She jumped forwards, barely an inch and a half from the ground, burning to maximum speed, before she tilted upwards, and reached cruising altitude. She swept east, staying off the military pathways, as she raced for her destination. No one spoke, all three attempting to keep a hold of the posts, despite knowing they couldn't fall. Then she slowed down, and stopped. She came to a rest, not far away from the entrance to the building.

"There's an odd energy reading coming from the building." Genny shook her head. "I don't know what it is."

---

"I have the funny feeling, that I'm forgetting something." Monkey fist commented, as they flew southwards. Darkwolf glared at him.

"Like your mind?" He asked with a slight smile. He sat across the aisle from Monkey Fist, facing opposite, and Dementor. Amy shared the couch with Monkey Fist, and Duff was snoring across from them. In the back of the plane the Monkey Ninja's, and Dementor's henchmen were playing Poker, but since both sides were cheating, it was an even match. Shortly after Kas had escaped, Darkwolf ordered them to pack up, and head out. They'd done so with out much complaining, or fuss. Darkwolf, and Monkey Fist had wired the Gene Slammer, and it's component's, along with the computers to explode. Amy, and Dementor had complained, but he explained he'd give them each one, after they ruled the world. That calmed them down.

"No, something else." He shrugged. "I'll think of it.

---

"Let's go in." Kim suggested, and the three advanced, Kim in the lead. She slammed in a purple barrier of some kind, and was thrown back against Genny.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked, startled.

"Fine." She said, shaking her head to clear it. "What was that?" She asked. Her father tossed a rock up so it landed on a down arc against the shield. It raced away incredibly fast.

"Speed approx., seventy-five hundred FPS." Genny informed them. "It appears to be a massively reflective force field. Explains the energy readings. I don't know how to disable it." She shrugged.

"I do." Adam spoke up. "Give me control." Kim let him take control. He grabbed the gun she'd dropped on the deck when they arrived. He waved her parents clear, and swung the gun up to his shoulder. Then he seemed to change his mind, and dropped to one knee. The gun hummed, then whined, the shrieked. Then he pulled the trigger. The shield pulsed purple, then orange then white, and then shattered inward. The back blast, slammed Adam against the side of the genesis. He stood after a moment. He tossed the weapon onto the deck. "Go for it Kimmie."

"Thank you." She said, retaking control. The three advanced again, slipping through the unlocked doors, until they reached the room through which the Gene Slammer could be seen. She pushed, but it was locked.

"I'll handle this." Her father smiled, and hefted a crowbar. He pulled back.

"Wait!" She yelled. "You might alert them." She warned.

"If they were still here, they would have come after us already." Shego pointed out. Kim sighed, and nodded.

"Go for it dad." He smiled, and whipped the crowbar over head. The lock crashed the floor, and sparked once, before going dead.

"See, rocket science." He grinned. Kim and her mother had identical expressions on their faces. "What?" He asked still grinning.

"Let's just go." Jean muttered. He shrugged, and slid the crowbar back into his belt. They entered the room, to see the Gene slammer rigged with enough C-4 to level it several times. A monkey ninja bolted past them, through the door. A second later they followed, as the timer slipped, and began to count down, from two. The explosion blew them down the hall, and out the door. The monkey Ninja was nowhere to be found, and they hadn't passed it on the way out.

"Now what?" Kim asked, desolate.

"I don't know, but let's go home, we'll figure something out." Her father smiled, and led her back to the ship. Adam felt Kim, and Shego lose hope. He kept his thoughts, and feelings well shielded from them. The ride back was fairly somber, up until the last quarter mile.

"Unknown air craft detected, resting on the front lawn of the Possible residence." Genny alerted them. Kim opened her mouth to say something, but Adam snatched control of the body.

"Land." He snapped.

"What are you doing?" Kim hissed at him.

"Be silent." He snapped back, very quietly. Both Kim and Shego silence out of more shock than anything.

"Safety Protocols dictate..." Genny began.

"Over-ride safety protocols, command code, Acer omega one-seven-five." He said, very calmly. Genny snorted.

"Landing." The ship came to a rest out side the house, beside a helicopter. The craft settled to the ground, and the three passengers disembarked. "Permission to withdraw to twenty-five hundred feet." Genny snapped.

"Granted." Adam replied evenly. The aircraft lifted into the air. It lifted far into the air. As they approached the door, Ron peered out.

"They're here. They aren't very happy though." He told Adam, who nodded.

"I didn't expect them to be." Adam replied. "Let's go convince them."

Upon entering the house, he felt Kim sigh. So did Shego. Inside the house, waited, Yori, Hirotaka, and the Sensei. The instant he entered the room, Adam bowed low. The three returned his bow. Kim's parent's returned the bow as well.

:Adam, who are they?: Shego asked.

:And what are they doing here?; Kim asked.

'Helping.' He answered cryptically.

"Master, I know, you are not pleased with this knowledge," Adam said, bowing again, "But I assure you, Stoppable-san did not tell me." The man nodded after a moment.

"So he told me. I was not entirely sure I should believe him." The older man answered, very carefully.

"I knew, the instant I saw Yori. I believe it is time." He sighed very carefully. "If Stoppable-san is truly the monkey master, he can use the blade to it's full potential. If not, then we are doomed. Either way, now is the time."

"If it must be, then it must." The ninja teacher said. He looked straight at Adam, and then at Kim's parents. "I must swear everyone of you to secrecy. You may not reveal what happens within this house, to anyone outside this house. All five of you. The twin siblings have already sworn." In a single motion, all five people there, replied.

"I swear." Came the answer. Yori lifted hands, and vanished. An instant later, the curtains fluttered closed. When the room was completely closed, she reappeared.

"You may begin, Stoppable-san." Ron crossed the floor, and knelt before the master. The old man lifted the Lotus blade, and held it out to Ron. He lifted the sword, and turned around.

"Uh, Adam?" He asked. Adam raised an eye brow. "What now?" Adam sighed.

"Feel the blade. Think of what we look like, and swing it. Overhand please." Ron swallowed, nodded, and drew back. Then he swept it over and down.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

CC:I just really like that sword. This, and two chapters remain...

Jezrianna:1) Thank you, it's an odd feeling having some one else in your mind. 2) Actually, bringing the gun was intended for the door, but it didn't work out when I wrote it. Hmmm, I noticed that myself. If I rewrite this, that'll change, good point though. 3) You forgot relative mass and speed calculations, as well as air resistance. The rock is smaller, and was travelling comparitively faster when it hit, naturally, it's going to rocket away. Kim is larger, wasn't traveling as fast, and only touched it. I do admit the rest of the points. I tend to get too technical, it satisfies my own need to know. And usually forestalls arguments...

---

:This hurts like hell, so why isn't it painful?: Shego wondered.

;I wonder if this will work?; Kim thought to herself.

'I wish he'd hurry it up.' Was all Adam thought. Then the room was filled with a warm orange glow, and it was over. The three separated friends, and lovers, stood in the middle of the room. Feeling a draft, Adam sighed. He took a deep breath, and in a deadpan voice. "I need pants." Was all he said. Kim and Shego were only in slightly better condition, each having one of the article of clothing. Kim's parent's, Yori, and Hirotaka, as well as Ron, and the Sensei colored, as Kim and Shego bolted upstairs. Adam muttered a few words,. and flames danced up along his form, wrapping him in deep black clothing, including a long sleeve shirt, and jeans. "You can turn back around, I've got pants." They did, laughing slightly at the joke. Kim and Shego returned a moment later. Each bowed as they entered the room. The sensei bowed back.

"So, it is true." The old man smiled. "He is the one. I knew he could be, but there were two. Now it is certain. Ronald Stoppable. The Lotus Blade is now yours. It must not be known that you carry it, so it must be disguised." He held up the box, and Ron took it.

"I can do that." He stared at the Lotus Blade, and exhaled. As he did so, it seemed to liquify, and flow along his hand, then up his arm, and solidify into a bracelet. Then it glowed. "What?" He started. Then the cast on his leg split open. Kim's mother gasped, and moved forwards, and felt along his leg.

"It's not even tender?" She asked. He nodded. Adam lifted a hand, and slid it across the air. The leg shimmered, showing a cut away view. Kim's mother glanced at him and he shrugged. The bone was entirely intact, and it was easy to see as the illusion swept through the entire bone. "That's amazing. Why couldn't you do that?" She asked Adam pointedly.

"The blade has got more power backing it, and being an inanimate object, it doesn't lose details." He shrugged. "That's why if it had handled the bullet wound, it wouldn't have missed the nerve."

"Ah." She muttered. Kim bowed to the old man.

"Thank you, for coming to help us." He smiled warmly.

"Of course, but now we must return to our school. Ronald Stoppable, you may now tell them of what occurred to you at the school." He walked out, and Yori, and Hirotaka followed, all three bowing to Kim's parents before leaving. As Ron began to relate his tale from the school, aided by Rufus, Genny appeared, and Adam crossed the floor to apologize. Just less, than an hour later, Ron had finished. Everyone was more than just a little amazed, by his mostly accurate account of the trip. At the end of the story, Kim checked her watch.

"It's Thursday?" She yelped. "We missed a full day of school?" Adam stared levelly at her, overwhelmed by the terror in her voice. "But, but, but..."

"Relax." Ron smiled. "I picked up your assignments." He snatched up his backpack, and pulled a sheaf of paper. She sighed. He handed Adam a stack as well.

"I'm over-whelmed at your concern." Adam's sarcastic reply followed. "I'm just incredibly grateful, I should deck you." He muttered the last half of the sentence low enough that only Shego heard it.

"Thankfully, no school today, or tomorrow." Ron grinned. "They're fumigating the entire school." Adam sighed. So did Kim, for a different reason though.

"That just means we'll have the entire weekend to do the home work." She smiled. Adam checked his watch, raising his right hand with three fingers.

"Three, two, one." He closed a finger for three, and two, and then pointed at the door on one. As if on cue, the door bell rang.

"Adam?" The voice was instantly identifiable. It was Bonnie. Kim's expression soured, and she stepped towards the door. He stopped her, gripping her shoulder. She looked back at him, with murder in her eyes. He lifted a finger, and turned towards the door. A wave of his hand created a shimmering in the air. He couldn't see what he had thrown up, and he knew that only Bonnie could. He opened the door, to find her standing there. She gasped, seeing him only. She was wearing a long mid-calf length dark blue evening dress. "I thought maybe we could go out now, since there's no school?"

"Sorry, I'd love to, but as you can see, I'm a bit busy. I think I'd rather not know how you knew I was here, but believe me, I'll make sure you never forget our date." She nodded, swallowed, and backed up.

"Sure, I'll... see you then." She smiled, and backed away. Adam closed the door softly, turning back, as he let the illusion fall apart. The entire group of people was staring curiously at him.

"What did you do to her?" Shego asked, amused.

"Gave her something to think about." He responded cryptically. He stretched, and yawned. "I'm going home, then I'm going to see where my RV is, and then take a nap." He said.

"You can do that here." Kim responded. "I'll even be your pillow." She grinned at him. Both he, and Kim's father choked on that suggestion.

"Thank you for the offer Kimmie, but I'd never be able to get to sleep. Coming Ron?" He asked. Ron shook his head.

"Nah, I want to talk to KP." He replied. Adam shrugged, and left. Shego walked after him, with a mysterious expression on her face. Catching onto the drift of the conversation, Kim's parents made themselves scarce, her father disappearing into the basement, and her mother upstairs. the two best friends sat down on the couch, Kim fairly sure she knew what he was going to say, Ron not sure at all.

"KP, I..." He stopped, at a loss for words. He took a deep breath. "We've been at this time for a long time, haven't we?" He grinned. She simply nodded, not wanting to break the train of his thoughts. "Ever wonder why I stuck with you? Despite some of the bad scrapes we've been through? Believe it or not, it was not with an ulterior motive." He smiled, and took hold of her hands, and looked up into her eyes. "KP, there's something you really should know about Adam." He swallowed. "He has this bad, bad habit, of making me take a second look at everything. Including relationships with my friends. Including you." She stared back, worried now. "He made me realize something, I've been pushing to the back of my mind since I met you. Kimberly Anne Possible, I love you." She exhaled the breath she'd been holding.

"I know Ron." At that moment, several things happened. She kissed him. He went limp under the kiss. The tweebs popped up from behind the couch, and snapped a photo. From the window, Adam and Shego smiled, and walked away, arm in arm. From the base of the stairs, Kim's mother sighed. In the basement, Kim's father just shook his head. In high orbit, a satellite's power failed, and it burnt up in the atmosphere, but that's not directly related to our story. After a moment, Kim broke the kiss, and leaned back. Ron stared at thin air, before oxygen returned to his brain. Then he leaned back against the couch.

"Wow." He managed. Kim snickered.

"That was my initial reaction. Guess I learn quick." She grinned. He just laughed. Of course, at that point, the tweebs wanted the television, and a wrestling match ensued, so they weren't able to continue the conversation any further. Shego returned later on, with the same mysterious expression on her face, with the addition of a smile, and Ron vanished home shortly after. The next day passed, with Adam totally absent. When questioned, Shego simply smiled, and shook her head.

"Sorry, he asked me not to tell you, and I'm not going to." She grinned when asked. Kim shrugged. They were standing in her bedroom, though it was more the room they shared now.

"Why?" Kim asked, sorting through a pile of clothes. "Did he say why he was going?" She asked.

"No. I didn't ask. I already knew, but I'm not at liberty to tell you." She shrugged. Kim stared at her, with a level look. Shego shrugged. "Mind telling me what your doing?" She asked, looking for a way to change the subject.

"Getting ready." Replied Kim.

"For?" Shego pressed.

"A date." The reply was muffled from inside the closet.

"With?" Came the inevitable query.

"Ron." Kim chuckled. Shego muttered something under her breath, that Kim didn't catch.

"This isn't going to interfere with us, is it?" Shego asked. Kim wasn't sure what that note in her voice was, but she shook her head.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" Kim asked, pulling out a dress.

"I don't know. Tell me. Do you truly love us, or is it just physical attraction?" Shego asked, a touch of worry creeping into her voice. Kim looked up, and saw that same worry, mirrored in her eyes.

"I do love you. You, and Adam, and Ron. May god help me, I haven't the slightest clue why, but I do." She hung the dress on the closet door to cross the room, and sit on the bed beside Shego. She reached out, and wrapped her arms around Shego, then settled her chin on her lovers shoulder. Shego blinked, then leaned back. "Listen. Of all the things you know I am, honest is one of them. And I'm telling you, that if I changed the way I felt, I would tell you. But I'm not going to tell you, because I'm not going to change the way I feel." She kissed Shego's neck. "Now, is that better?"

"Yes." Shego responded, not talking entirely about Kim's reassurances. "So, to tell you the truth, I think the lighter green goes better with your hair, but the darker with your eyes."

"I thought so too." Kim smiled.

---

"C'mon Ron, you're going on a date with Kim." Ron muttered to himself, shrugging into the jacket. He looked at Rufus.

"Looks good." Rufus gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks dude. I need help, you up for it?" He queried the naked mole rat. Rufus nodded, sitting back in his lounge chair.

"Uh-huh." He responded positively.

"Great. I'm in love with Kim." He started, then stopped. "Well, I love Kim. I don't know if I'm in love with her. What do you think?" Rufus shrugged. "Thanks." He muttered sourly.

"Heh heh, sorry." Rufus apologized. Ron shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. But that's not my big problem. Shego is." Rufus gasped, and swallowed. Ron grinned, and shook his head. "Not like that. It's just, she's..."

"Cute?" Rufus suggested. Ron grinned and nodded.

"And I don't think she's opposed to the idea, not after..." He trailed off, remembering the kiss she'd given him out by the car. Rufus laughed, knowing what Ron was remembering, since he'd told him. "But what about Kim?" He shook his head.

"Adam." Rufus responded. Ron stared at him.

"But...." Ron began. Rufus cut him off.

"Adam, Kim, Shego." Rufus stated firmly. Ron's brain caught up with the rest of him, and passed him a note.

"You mean if Adam's sleeping with both of them, chances are they wouldn't?" He asked. Rufus nodded. Ron sighed. "Guess I should talk to Kim about it?" Rufus nodded again.

"Sounds good." He told Ron. Ron nodded, and stepped back.

"Sure I look alright?" He asked again. Rufus nodded once more. "Then the Ron is off!" He turned and swept away, tripping as he crossed the threshold on the door. Rufus sighed. Ron just grinned, as he rose.

---

Meeting at the restaurant, seemed to be an acceptable solution to both, since each wanted to drive. Ron pulled up on his , seeing Kim's car sitting in the parking lot, and Kim already standing there. She was wearing a dress that was different than anything else he'd seen her in. It was shorter than the one she wore when she almost blushed into nothingness. It was longer than the one she wore while under the influnce of the moodulator. It was very... green. A near perfect shade that fit perfectly with her eyes, and hair, that he almost fainted. Strapless, and low necked, the dress almost begged to be ruffled. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it until after the meal, so he smiled as he approached. She tilted her head just slightly, showing off the rubies that were in her hair again. An emotion played visible across her face, that he couldn't identify. He sighed, as he parked the bike, and stepped off, sliding his helmet off his head, and onto the handle bar. He turned to face Kim.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized. Kim smiled warmly.

"Actually you're on-time, I'm just early." She uttered calmly. "They have a table already waiting for us." She led him inside the large restaurant, named, Ron felt, with the menu in mind. La Cantina Expensive. He knew, from personal experience that the cheapest thing on the menu, water, ran four dollars a glass. Sitting at the table, he hoped that this wouldn't be expensive. Maybe she'd order a salad. "Mind if I order?" She asked carefully.

"Not at all, KP." He smiled. Better to be gracious. He hoped so anyway.

"Thanks." Kim smiled, as the waiter walked over. "Two, one pound T-bones, medium rare, side order of baked potatoes, pickles, and mushrooms. Two drinks, Mountain Dew, with a pitcher." She smiled, as he nodded, collecting the menu. As he walked away, she turned to Ron. "Don't worry, here." She passed him a credit card. He lifted it up.

"This is Adam's." Ron muttered. Kim grinned.

"I know, he gave it to Shego, and she let me borrow it." She smiled. "They'll call to confirm the charges, but we'll have explained it by then." Ron sighed, and nodded, lost in the smile. Kim laughed, a silvery peal instead of her usual laughter. It shook Ron loose, just in time for the food, though Kim was willing to bet that the smell would have done the job. The meal passed, mostly without conversation. Kim watched Ron, and he watched her. It wasn't until the band, which had been roaming the room, came to the table, that either one was able to break the trance. Smiling, the pair leaned back. When the meal was finished, Ron paid, and they walked out.

"Shall we go home?" Ron asked. Kim shook her head.

"Let's just walk. I'm enjoying the night." She responded, taking the pro-offered arm. Crisp spring air swirled around them as they walked, not having a particular destination in mind, simply enjoying the company. Then Ron was struck by inspiration. He started to sing. Why he was singing, he wasn't sure, but it just seemed right. The song was chosen at random, one of the few songs that fit the mood, that he could remember most of the words to. Randy Travis' Deeper than the Holler. Kim gasped, as Ron sang. :I knew he had a beautiful singing voice, but... I didn't expect this.: "Amazing." She breathed, as he finished, the last note hanging in the air.

"Thank you." He replied, breathing hard. "It's just something I do." He shrugged. Kim smiled, and looked around.

:Too many people around for what I'm thinking. Aren't bushes wonderful?: She grinned, and pulled him off the path, with only a slight yelp on his part. Once concealed by the bushes, she stared into his eyes. He looked back.

"Kim?" He asked. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, over his shoulders.

"Isn't it nice, to be alone?" She asked, and kissed him. He didn't wait at all and responded instantly, kissing her back. The rest of the night progressed about the way one would expect.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

CC:I just really like that sword. This, and two chapters remain...

Jezrianna:1) Thank you, it's an odd feeling having some one else in your mind. 2) Actually, bringing the gun was intended for the door, but it didn't work out when I wrote it. Hmmm, I noticed that myself. If I rewrite this, that'll change, good point though. 3) You forgot relative mass and speed calculations, as well as air resistance. The rock is smaller, and was travelling comparitively faster when it hit, naturally, it's going to rocket away. Kim is larger, wasn't traveling as fast, and only touched it. I do admit the rest of the points. I tend to get too technical, it satisfies my own need to know. And usually forestalls arguments...

Redescribed the super bus, need to rewrite part of the last chapter before posting now. sigh

---

"What a day." Ron sighed. He was in his own room, having gotten back just after midnight. He was not expecting a response.

"You're telling me." Adam muttered, leaning against the wall, rubbing his neck. Ron sat bolt up right, staring at him.

"Adam, when did you get back?" He asked, instantly regretting the motion. He felt sick for a second then blinked, to clear his vision.

"About a half an hour ago. I'm waiting for the shower. I smell." Ron nodded, rubbing his nose. "Sorry, they were really, really lost." Adam shrugged.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"The guys delivering my RV." Adam laughed. "Guess I'll have to go apologize to Kim. Though from the sound of it, she didn't miss me that much." He smiled wide. Ron felt his face redden. He laughed nervously.

"Heh, heh, heh, what makes you think that?" He asked. Adam laughed this time, a hearty one.

"You talk in your sleep. The words: Good God, do it again KP. Were really big clues." Adam winked at him. Ron stared in horror. "Put some clothes on, I'm going to get a shower. Once I get the apologizing over with, I'll show the three of you a very, very useful spell."

---

"I suppose that still didn't convince you to give him up?" Kim asked Shego. Shego was panting. She twisted her head to face Kim, slowly.

"Even... if...it...did...I...don't have...the energy to." She breathed. Kim sighed. "I'm surprised." Shego muttered.

"Why so?" Kim asked.

"That you still had the energy for that, after Ron." Shego grinned. Kim snorted.

"Ron's got stamina, but not endurance. Me, I can go the distance." Kim laughed. Shego snorted this time.

"But you don't got stamina." She grinned. "Go take a shower, I need to regain my composure, before standing up. I think I drank too much last night."

"Drank?" Kim asked.

"Your father offered me some. Now I remember why I stay clear of Vodka." She smiled slightly. "It makes me loose too much control." She grinned at Kim.

"Did he explain why he was drinking?" Kim asked, hunting for her robe.

"Something about a bet with your mother." Shego replied, and sat up. She crossed her legs, and steepled her fingers. Kim smiled, at the pattern of deep breathing, and rhythm. She slung Shego's robe over her shoulders, and donned her own, walking down the stairs. She hummed as she went.

---

It was just over hour later, that Adam and Ron showed up, each dressed casually. Ron had a bouquet of flowers, and Adam held three boxes of chocolate. When Kim's mother opened the door, he presented her one. She stared at him suspiciously, but said nothing, beyond thanking him.

"Kim! Shego! Ron and Adam are here." She called, before heading into the kitchen. Kim and Shego descended the stairs, side-by-side, a perfect mirror image of each other. Down to the gloves. Only the faces, and hair enabled one to tell them apart. Ron choked.

"Am I seeing double?" Adam asked him.

"Only if we both got a knock on the head." Ron answered. The girls laughed.

"It took you long enough." Shego grunted to Adam. Adam shrugged.

"Kim, Shego, I apologize." He handed them each one of the remaining boxes of chocolate.

"I know what you're apologizing to me for, but what about Shego?" Kim asked, curiously.

"She knows." He responded mysteriously. Shego's look to Kim, plainly said she'd explain later.

"Here Kim." He handed her the flowers. She smiled warmly at him, and kissed him.

"Thank you Ron." She smiled. She glanced at Adam. "Where were you?" She asked, stepping around to stand beside Ron.

"Come out, and see." He smiled, and led Shego, who took his arm, out the door. Ron offered his arm to Kim, and they stepped out. Genny floated beside them, the engines whirring slightly, the holographic avatar standing on the sidewalk, barefoot as usual, though now she was wearing a dark green business suit, with her hair wrapped into a long black tail.

"Introducing, the UCS roving command base vehicle, short name, Behemoth, civilian model. Less suited to military operations, it is still formidable, as well as capable of keeping a commander in touch with home base. Weighing in at just under two hundred and twenty tons, it is the single largest ground vehicle we produce." She turned and walked inside. Shego and Adam followed. Kim stared at Ron, but he didn't seem to notice, unable to take his eyes off Genny's ass. Kim's stare flattened, and she leaned close in, to speak in her ear.

"Ron." She whispered. "She's a hologram." He shook his head, and looked up at her.

"Right, sorry." He smiled dreamily. She favored him an exasperated sigh, and stalked off, to look at the 'RV'. Split into two sections, it was almost eighty feet long, with two jointed sections, probably for increased agility. As wide as a Humvee, it was almost sixteen feet tall, with windows on two levels on all three halves. It was low to the ground, and a horrendous grey. She snorted. :What a show off.: The twelve axles, four under each section, had dual tires on each side, each as tall as her waist. She mounted the stairs to the interior, and looked to her right, into the cockpit. Two chairs, and a steering wheel, no larger than that of her car, which she was willing to bet would fit inside this bus, sat before the driver's seat. A throttle on the left side, had two triggers, and rocked back and forth. Listed along the side, along with detents, marked at five mile increments. One trigger on the thumb, unlocked from the detents when depressed, while the other, she could only guess to it's function. Several rows of switches were marked with various functions, including, 'Deploy Siege cannon', 'Charge Rail Gun', and 'Tuna Fish Sandwhich, crust/no crust'. She really didn't want to know why that last one was there. The pedals on the floor, were mounted on slides, and it was hard to tell why. She turned towards the rest of the bus.

Along the side of a short hall, a full kitchen, if a touch cramped was there. A fridge on one side sat underneath a microwave. Between it and the stove sat a short counter, just large enough to set something between them. The counter and cabinets on the other side were shorter than usual, but it was to be expected. A sink took up the end opposing the stove. The entire kitchen was no more than twelve feet wide. Further on, was a bathroom, with a shower and sink. Kim assumed there was another one further on, with a toliet, but knowing Adam, it was possible that there wasn't. The ceiling was seven feet from the floor, making her bet there was another floor above. She was partially right. A ladder facing the connection tube, lead to a locked door, marked reactor, and computer core. She shrugged and crossed the threshold into the next area. With a higher ceiling, she didn't think there could be anything above the room. On the last wall, a massive wide screen television sat, almost eighty inches, at a thirty five degree angle to the rest of the room. Game consoles sat below it, with a VCR, DVD, and satellite controller sitting above it. Genny stood beside Adam and Shego, with her usual appearance restored, with a few changes. The camo of her shirt, was now blue, with the same shading variances, as were her shorts. Her hair was now the same dark green as her suit had been. Her eyes were now pink, with her complexion darkened. She grinned, winking at Kim. Ron blinked as he walked up.

"Wow." He muttered, looking around.

"There's a second floor, though it only actually works when we're sitting still." Genny informed them. Adam sighed.

"We are sitting still, remember?" Adam muttered.

"Oh." She smiled. "Then allow me." There was a whirring noise, and the shadows on the ground outside lengthened. Adam led them to the back, up another ladder, and onto the second deck. Genny was waiting there. "This is the upper command deck, uncluding the main command systems, such as the radar, both ground, and long air, both folded over the forward carriage, as well as weapon controls, for the defensive miniguns, all twelve of them, suspended eight feet from the ground, enclosed in armored doors, with blow deploy capabilities. A C02 charge detaches the outer door, giving the guns full freedom of movement. Fourty-five degree firing angles, with seven hundred round per minute firing rates, firing standard 7.62mm ammunition. Also capable of AP rounds. Other weapons include a long tom siege gun, mounted on the roof of the rear carriage, as well as an electro-magnetic mass driver in the forward carriage. Direct sattelite uplinks, to two powerful satellite based computers, using nine band signal communications, ensure full contact, no matter what the conditions may be." Genny said all this without drawing breath, making it a tad hard to assimilate.

"Some extra equipment has been brought on board, including exo armor, individually engraved and coded for each of you, four AK-47's, two twin tube rocket launchers, a variety of small arms, including several calibers and makes of handguns, and several archery bows. Ammo has been stored in the rear carriage. Melee weapons are stored in the ceiling of the lower compartment." Genny finished.

Adam grinned, and led them down the ladder, and to the rear carriage. There was a split in the path. One shorter, about five feet tall, short enough for them all to need to duck. "That leads to a garage, and the ammo storage, as well as the laundry. The secondary water tank is there, but there's only enough to run the toliet. The washing machine requires we be hooked to outside utilities, but..." He shrugged. "Up here..."

"Garage?" Shego asked. "How can you fit a car in there?" She asked.

"Your's will, as will Kim's, and Ron's motorcycle. Mine is too tall. The rear of the bus drops into a ramp." Adam replied. He led them up the stairs. "Three bedrooms up here, and a full size bathroom. No tub, but even I can't have everything." He grinned.

"Further on, there are three bedrooms, two lesser, and one Master. The master is interesting, because the bed is as wide as the entire back wall." Shego grinned. "Separated by a head board, to avoid damaging the wall, during..." She grinned at the blushes. "Each one has a full closet, though it's not really walk in. Also overhead storage nets."

"Though, against the back wall, in the garage, is the rear cockpit, allowing one to back this monstrosity up." Genny chuckled. "A dual reactor provides power, allowing the Behemoth to move up to seventy miles an hour, when not using magnetic air rams. With them, it can reach one hundred twenty miles an hour. Each axle is driven with hydraulics, since individual engines would be impractical. All axles steer as one unit, changing direction to acheive a very tight turning radius. Hydraulics also balance us from tipping over, controlled by the driver, using two foot pedals." She commented. "An on-board computer allows for automation of certain functions, as well as co-ordinating defense in case of an emergency. Also accepts voice commands. You four have all been added to it, and I've added Ron to my programming. The forward carriage is smaller than it looks, because it has four vertical launch missile systems for air defense, or less military uses, such as long range surveillance drone deployment."

"Anything else?" Kim asked. Adam shook his head, and so did Shego. Genny spoke up.

"We are well protected in here, from small arms fire, we are nearly invulnerable. Heavier weapons, such as rockets, and RPG's will punch through, but we can stand long enough to return fire with the defensive weapons. EMP shielded, we can withstand a nuclear detonation, though unlike our military counterpart, a direct impact will put us down. Also in the garage, is a special strike vehicle. The spider. Eight legs, it only holds a driver, laying down, but there's very few places it can't reach. The only other thing, is that we float."

"You mean, like a boat?" Kim asked. Genny nodded.

"Yeah. It's not terribly stable, but that's solved with pontoons. We haven't got any, but they have electrically driven turbines, to draw us through the water. Other wise we're a floating target."

"Any reason for that feature?" Ron asked. Genny grinned, and animation replaced her, of an anime Genny, sweat dropping.

"We're, ummm.... Kind of too heavy to transport on most ships, and ferries. I can carry it, but only one piece at a time, and I don't enjoy doing it." She shrugged. "Also, when sitting still, we can deploy legs, similar to those found on heavy construction equipment, to prevent tipping."

"What, is an electro-magnetic mass driver?" She asked. She was fairly sure she knew what it was, but wanted confirmation.

"Rail-gun." He replied simply. Ron caught her as she fainted. Shego elbowed Adam.

"What?" He shrugged.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Jezrianna: 1) I define them as different. Stamina is short bursts of energy, so a sprinter needs good stamina, while endurance is long term staying power, which a marathon runner would need. 2)Me too. 3) To Kim, was for disappearing without saying anything. To Shego was for the same thing, because he knew Kim would push her. 4)Sorry, wrote parts of this along with another KP story, and there it's Kim and Ron. Adam's there, but he's an older, military version, and he makes this one look like a candidate for sainthood. It's part of my coming Excalibur Saga. 5) I'm just going to rewrite it. Later revisions sort of decimated it. 6)When you got it, flaunt it. Like I said, I'm going to rewrite it, I have civilian model I can use. 7) grins 8) If nothing else, search through for quotations. The chatter is the important, although I'd appreciate reviews on the rest of it as well. If you'd rather not, I understand. It doesn't want to let me send an Email to you. If you want to post for chapter nineteen as an after thought to this one, I don't mind.

CC:This is the last chapter. Yeah, there is a sequel in progress, and several in the back of my mind. It didn't originally pan out that way, but the lemons did the same as all the rest of my stories do, and went off in a direction that I never intended. Thus the change in wording in chapter nine, from virginity to innocence.

This is odd, but it sets up some of the stuff in the next story.

---

"Is all that really needed?" Kim asked.

"What's that, the defensive weapons?" Adam asked, sitting on the couch across from her.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Depending on what's going on, yes. Sometimes they're the only way out." He replied. "What was with the faint? It doesn't seem like you."

"It just seemed the thing to do." She shrugged. Adam laughed.

"Been there, done that." He commented.

"You alright KP?" Ron asked. Kim nodded.

"You caught me, I saw that much." He smiled.

"Couldn't let you fall, you'd have killed me." He smiled.

"Kimmie, have you ever gone shooting?" Shego asked.

"I don't believe in guns, or killing." Kim replied.

"I don't believe in killing either, but guns? Those I do." Adam replied. "I won't say I'm innocent of killing though." He shrugged. Kim sat up stiffly.

"So, you're a murderer?" She asked. He sighed.

"No, I've killed before. There's a difference." He explained.

"No, there isn't. If you've killed, you're a murderer." Kim snapped. Adam sighed again. She was going to be difficult.

"There's a benefit to firearms training though." He commented. "With it you can avoid killing."

"Right..." Kim replied, enough sarcasm dripping from her voice, to chill the air.

"I'll show you. Computer? Display instructional holo-vid, Alley Knee." An illusion flickered to life in the center of the room. Kim noted idly that Genny wasn't around, and neither was Shego. A dirty part of her mind tried to catch her attention, but she was focused on the illusion. Three men burst out of the door in the alley displayed, and ran. Adam appeared a moment later. Gun fire cut across the alley at mid thigh, from a thug swinging a Mac 10. Adam dropped to his knees, and fired several times in succession. All three dropped, clutching knees. "Training, allowed me to not kill them. You're going to encounter villians that have to be stopped permanently."

"There's no reason for that." She snapped stubbornly. He lifted his shirt, showing off several impressive scars. He pointed to one, a needle scar.

"This guy tried to inject me with a lethal nanobot poison. I put a round in his head, to stop him from unleashing it." He tapped each one, seeming to trigger memories with each. Some ellicited a smile, others a scowl. "This one." He pointed to a long razor fine scar running the entire surface of his stomach, just above the belly button. "Was a guy with a Katana, attempting to slice me open like a roast pig. I shot him to save my life. As well as the hostages that would have followed."

"So?" She asked. Shego re-entered, and Kim turned to her. "What do you think?"

"That I don't need this ice anymore?" Shego replied.

"About the need to use guns." Kim clarified.

"Never have had to." Shego lifted her hand, and set it alight. She tossed the ice cube into the air, and caught it in her teeth. She snapped down on it, and caught the other half, popping it into her mouth. She walked across the room and grabbed a controller. All three felt her use power to turn on the selected game system, and mute the sound. Kim sighed, and turned to Ron.

"What about you?" Kim grunted. Ron swallowed.

"I..." Caught between Kim and Adam, he passed out.

"Fat lot of help they are." Kim snorted.

"If you're going to deal with guns, you should at least know how to handle them. The only way to do that, really do it, is to shoot them." He sighed. "Can I at least get you to agree to that? Please?" He was begging, literally on his knees. Kim sighed.

"Alright, I see your point. I don't like it, but, I see your point." Shego stared at her, and Ron sat bolt upright. He eyed her a moment and darted down the hall. "What?" She asked, as he returned and doused her with soda. Now, a very wet, and very angry Kim stood. Ron winced, and bolted. She went after him. Shego and Adam watched from the door of Behemoth as they vanished around the corner. Ron leading, but Kim gaining fast. Adam glanced sideways at Shego.

"Do you really feel bad for him? At all?" Adam asked.

"No, not really." Shego replied, grinning expansively.

---

An hour later, after Ron and Kim returned, with him remarkably unbruised, though, they were both breathing hard. The bus was gone, but Genny still sat over the lawn. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Where did?" She waved at where the bus was parked.

"Backed it into the lot a few doors this side of Ron's." Adam replied, then laughed. "Annoyed the neighbors."

"That loud?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, really quiet, but if something that big pulled in next door, wouldn't it annoy you?" He grinned.

"So, tell me, when are you going to get ready for your date?" Ron asked. Adam blinked. "With Bonnie?"

"Oh. That. I'm ready to go. What time is it?" He asked curiously.

"Eight in the morning." Came the reply.

"Ah, a little early then. How about a little sparing session?" He offered. Shego grinned, as did Kim. Ron moaned. Retiring to Kim's backyard, which included a sand sparing arena. Confidentially, it was originally a sandbox, but no one mentioned that. Instead of timbers to hold in the sand, it was sunk an inch and a half into the ground, so the sand could not spill over. "Who goes first?" Adam asked.

"Shego, and I." Kim smiled. Shego raised an eyebrow. Kim grinned nastily. "Got to keep in shape." This time it was Adam and Ron that grinned.

"Looks like you're both in perfect shape to us." They replied, continuing to grin. The return looks made them laugh. After a moment, Kim and Shego joined in then stepped into the ring. Once they charged, it was difficult to follow the moves. Shego opened with a series of chops, alternating high-low, in random order, with Kim blocking wide. A counter attack ending the attack, came in the form of a sweep kick, forcing Shego to leap to avoid loosing her footing, but Kim stopped the kick just past, and shifted her weigh all the way across her legs, and kicked out at Shego, well short of hitting, but the move caused Shego to take a step back, which gave Kim enough time to coil her leg back under her, and leap into the air. She caught Shego in the stomach, and both toppled to the ground. Neither stayed long, since Shego brought her knee up under Kim and flipped her into the air, then rolled to her feet. Kim was already up and running, though neither towards or away, in relation to Shego. Instead, she'd begun circling her opponent, using the outside edges of the ring as she moved. Shego stared as she watched her go, not trying to follow her around. She watched the pattern, and prepared to strike. That was the moment Kim didn't come around. Whether it was a shadow on the ground, or a movement over head, or even a guess, neither Ron nor Adam could tell. Rufus, watching from Ron's pocket, claimed it was instinct, but he wasn't entirely sure. Shego wasn't telling. In any case, she shifted left, sweeping her foot through the sand, creating a hill. The validity of her sanity, was questioned for a moment, considering that move. When Kim landed on one foot, with the other up, clearly intending to kick out, the reality of the move was demonstrated. Under her foot, the sand shifted, and she lost her balance and fell, as Shego stepped clear the kick, which Kim delivered as she fell. Shego flipped back, and landed, on one foot, then crouched, still on that leg, and lunged forwards. Kim rolled clear or thought she did. Shego hit, and instantly rolled, over extending a leg, and slamming into Kim's stomach. Kim folded up, and groaned Shego rolled back and then stood, extending a hand to Kim.

"Are you alright?" She asked, real concern in her voice. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, just didn't expect that last move." She said, grasping the hand and pulling herself up. A thought in Adam's mind made lightning flash behind his eyes.

"Speaking of which, there's a spell I wanted to teach you guys. I got a little distracted." He grinned. The two women smiled at each other. They were still wearing the jump suits after all. As they walked closer, it was easy to see him breathing deep with each step. Ron was not even hiding the fact he was watching interestedly. The girls laughed, as they approached the picnic table. Kim flashed a disapproving glare at Adam, who had sat on the table top, feet on the bench. It slid right past him, without negative impact on his mood.

"So, what is this wonder spell?" Kim asked. Shego dropped to the bench.

"The name of the spell, is Golden Silence. It's fairly useful, and for more than just it's base use." Adam smiled. "Anyone wearing the collar, can only be heard by whomever they're speaking to." He turned to Ron. "For instance, I'm talking to you, wearing the collar only you would be able to hear me." Adam grinned. Rufus stared in disbelief. "Now, everyone, visualize yourself wearing a pure gold collar, see the molecular structure of the collar, and change it to iron, but only the inner core." They all knew how, he'd shown them in one of the earlier lessons. It was a simple trick to change the composition of matter. It was literally possible to turn lead, into gold. It was very energy consuming though.

"Got it." Ron announced first.

"Me too." Kim nodded. Shego muttered something, unintelligible.

"There it is." She said at last.

"Can you feel the silence? Now, make it real, but not too tight." Adam instructed. They did so, and there the collars were. The only problem? They were wearing C-collars, like paramedics used. Adam sighed. "Separate them into their component molecules." It wasn't difficult, the collars vanished, into a puff of fine gold dust.

"What was the problem?" Shego asked.

"Think along the lines of a dog collar." Adam replied. They focused again. This time, the results were encouraging. They were much better. "Now, add a few strips of heavy, flexible material to them, so you don't cut off your air supply." The collars changed. The material each used, looked like it really had come off of dog collars. Used ones. Adam rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word. After a moment, the material was restored to normal condition. Ron's was blue, Kim's red, and Shego's? Green, with black stripes, naturally.

"We look good." Kim laughed. Three faces stared back at her. "Can't you hear me?"

"You have to concentrate on who you want to hear you. I can read lips, but they can't." Adam informed her politely, even though Shego, and Ron could hear him as well.

"Oh, how 'bout now?" Kim asked.

"How 'bout what?" Adam asked, carefully keeping his face neutral. Shego and Ron could feel the joke coming on.

"Can you hear me now?" She asked.

"Yes." Adam answered, still schooling his face.

"Good." Kim replied. The other three broke down into laughter at that point. Silent on Shego, and Ron's parts, but Kim recognized the reference, and her face colored. After a moment, she joined in the laughter.

"Adam." Ron spoke up, after most of the laughter had died off. "What's the use behind these things?" Adam flashed a glance at Shego.

"Since some people, have problems staying silent at times." Shego grinned at him. "These solve that problem. Plus wearing one while sneaking in somewhere, means you can talk amongst yourselves, without being heard."

"How do we get these off?" Kim asked. Adam blinked.

"Remember what I said about dog collars?" Three nods. "You were supposed to include a latch." Mutters met this bit of information, even though he couldn't hear them. After a moment Kim reached behind her head, and unlatched hers. Shego and Ron followed suit a moment later. Rufus laughed, then suddenly silenced. The three turned to look and saw he was wearing one of the collars. Rufus glared at Adam as he slipped the collar off.

"That was interesting. Your turn Adam." Kim grinned. Adam moaned.

"So, who goes against him?" Shego asked. She and Kim shared a look. "Ron."

"Why me?" He asked. Adam broke down into laughter. No one queried him.

"Because we're still tired. Besides, we'll go next." Ron sighed, and rose to his feet. Adam did as well, after a moment. They took corners, opposite where Kim and Shego had started. Both crouched, and leapt up.

To be continued...


	31. Afterword

Jezrianna: 1)It was either that, or bring along a star ship, which isn't suited for road trips. 2) A touch unkindly said dear lady. It's not my fault the lawn fixture never updates the profiles. I do know the difference, but my girlfriends have been interested in neither. Most were only around to make someone else jealous. As for Adam, he's... not a good representative of me. The others all took to heart the memories, this one picked out what he wanted to believe, and tossed the rest. As for 'making love', and 'fucking' he doesn't make a distinction, and it taints what he does, and the way he does it. As for sticking around, that's something they all share. They don't walk away if a responsibility is there. Part of the reason for his internal protections. He doesn't want one where as the others enjoy those responsibilties. I'll admit, some of it did come from that part of my mind that I don't usually let loose. Why it did here, I can't say, but... In any case, it's usually him throwing himself at them. I know from experience, that doesn't always work. 3)She didn't regret it, but was disappointed that he built up to it, and then didn't deliver. 4)I knew you would.

The difference in style, is because it has to flow in a certain rythym, or else it just falls apart, and shatters the mood. The same way as a fight scene. And it was supposed to be freezing, not zero. True though, I'll re-write that a bit.

Thanks to all the rest of my reviewers for your comments, and compliments. I hope to see you all in the sequel.

---

The next story will be entitled Road Trip, and pick up shortly after this one ends, following the graduation from high school of the younger three, and into new enterprises, as well as a stepping up in strength of the villians they face. Can they handle it? And without killing each other? Who knows, but really isn't wondering half the fun?


End file.
